Conflicting Perspectives
by Lewis-Hoechlin-Haynes-Posey
Summary: Derek the new Alpha, Scott the Beta and Jackson wants to be a wolf. A series of events bring these three closer together than they ever thought they would be. Storyline with Scott/Derek/Jackson SLASH minor Danny/Stiles Enjoy :P rated M for strong SEX
1. The New Pack

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**_Chapter 1: The New Pack_**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written and edited by myself for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

There he was Derek Hale the new Alpha I saw my hope of ever being normal shatter before my eyes. As he turned around to face me his eyes turned blood red and the deep voice of Derek Hale spoke.

"I'm the Alpha now"

My mood sunk my heart slowed down and as Alison and I sat there I could not help but feel somewhat disappointed of Derek he said he would help me break the curse and he just threw it in my face. I sensed Alison was getting restless beside me. I stood up and watched as Derek disappeared into the charred remains of his house. I watched as Jackson slowly began to edge towards the door of the house Stiles ran across and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a manly hug.

"Glad you're alright" He gasped finally glad to be rid of the evil alpha.

"Allison get over here now" Her father called from the forests edge.

I heard Alison scurry around on the ground and walk over to her father. Scott began to walk over to Jackson, when Stiles grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked in a worried tone.

"I'm going to sort that bastard out" I growled

Stiles let go of my arm at an alarming rate watching my eyes flash a bright gold.

"Scott let him go, Derek won't hurt him he's proven that his not a killer" He said in a desperate voice.

I felt my inner wolf scratching to get out I could feel my fangs coming through, I thought of Alison. But my inner wolf only pushed even harder my claws grew out and my fangs were pushing past my lips. It was at that moment that I smelt something in the air. It was Derek, I could smell my new alpha, and I felt my inner wolf calm at the thought of Derek.

What was that about I thought to myself questioning why the thought of Alison didn't calm me anymore?

I released Jackson who looked at me sheepishly and walked back towards the front door of the house.

"Don't do anything you'll regret" I called to him

"See me as a bit of competition do you McCall?" he called out.

Jackson winked at me as he nervously grabbed the door knob. I turned around and walked back over to Jackson's car with Stiles, we had no way home Peter had crushed Stiles keys and Derek had the key to his car and frankly I was not willing to ask my new alpha for the keys to his lovely metallic black Chevrolet Camaro. Jackson entered the house and I could hear him calling out to Derek, pleading for him to turn him. I could hear Derek's feint growling, it made my head tingle. I felt like my world was spinning like Derek was pulling me in. He let out a loud howl; Derek was calling me I launched myself off of the bonnet of Jackson's car that Stiles and I had previously being leaning against shifting and letting loose my inner wolf in mid jump. I ran for the door of the house slamming it open with the full force of my wolf. Derek was standing in front of Jackson his eyes glowing bright red; Jackson was scared for his life. I leapt forward grabbing Jackson around the torso and throwing him to the floor. Derek growled gently expressing his thanks; Jackson stared at us not knowing what to think. I calmed myself down and changed back. I waked over to Jackson and put my hand out to him.

"McCall what was that for?" he said standing up and rubbing the back of his head obviously where he had hit the ground after I had thrown him.

"I could hear Derek calling me, you should know better than to walk straight up to an alpha like that"

Jackson gave me a look.

"Derek could have killed you but instead he called me."

"He was going to turn me McCall" he bumbled out.

"If you want the bite you're clearly not ready, the bite is a gift you had to earn it." Derek just stood there and watched us argue "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I didn't want this and you shouldn't either, not while the Argent family is running around hunting us."

"You don't deserve it McCall, you were given something you weren't ready for. But I am ready." Jackson spoke.

"I'll make you a deal" Derek growled as he cut in.

Jackson's eyes flicked over to Derek eyeing him up and down.

"What would that be?" he huffed

"If you can prove to me that you and Scott can get along and prove to him that you are ready, then and only then will I consider giving you the bite." Derek said his heart jumping as he spoke my name.

Jackson sighed at what Derek had said, but he was clearly thinking about it.

"Deal" Jackson said after some moments.

I gave Derek a look pleading for him not to do this to me. He gave me a small growl.

"Go wait outside I want to talk to Scott" Derek said in a deep growl.

Jackson scrambled off the floor and went outside to wait with Stiles.

Derek watched until the door shut before he turned his attention to me.

Derek growled lowly before signaling for me to follow him. He turned around and walked past the stairs and into the back of the house. Derek turned the nob on the door at the very back of the house and as it swung open I peered inside to see that it had all been restored it looked like it had been bought yesterday. Derek turned to me hearing my heart pick up as I saw the room. He gave me a smirk, something I had never seen on Derek's face before. We walked into the room and Derek gestured me to take a seat on one of the couches in the room. I walked over and sat down Derek sitting next to me after he closed the door.

My heart picked up, Derek obviously noticed because he turned to me and gave me a quick stare.

"Scott now that I'm the new alpha I want to ask you something." He started.

I suddenly had an impulse to lean over and kiss him. My heart sped up rapidly Derek looked at me sharply.

"What's wrong Scott your heart if beating rapidly?" He asked me.

"Nothing" I tried to calm myself down. "What did you want to ask me?"

Derek shook his head.

"I want you to be part of my pack Scott." He said

"That's not a question Derek." I frowned at him, getting a low growl in return.

"Will you be part of my pack?" He questioned.

"Like I said before, there's no question about it, you have helped me since I was turned and you took away my only escape from this, but you had your reasons and I'm not going to judge you for it. But as long as we do not harm another human I will be part of your pack Derek." I said

Derek didn't say anything he just smiled.

I couldn't help but think how much the smile suited him, it was one of the first times I had ever seen him smile, and all I could think about was how good it looked on him. I could feel my heart beat rising again. I calmed myself down as Derek took in a deep smell through the nose.

"What is it?" I asked

"Nothing to worry about" Derek said his smile widening.

"Alright then I should get going I can't keep Jackson and Stiles waiting, there probably at each other's throats by now." I turned and walked for the door. As I reached out for the door knob I turned back to Derek still sitting on the couch.

"How Will I know when Jackson is ready for the bite." I asked.

Derek Smiled. "You'll know."

I didn't question what he had just told me I turned around and headed out of the house to Jackson and Stiles who were arguing like a couple of children. As I walked down the front steps they saw me and immediately pretended that nothing was happening. I chuckled slightly before walking over too them. As we got into the car and Jackson started the engine. I could not think of how I was going to tell if he was ready or not. I wasn't even sure how I was going to stand being around him after all we didn't have the best history with each other, but if I was standing in the way of something Jackson wanted there was no telling how far he would go to get it.

_A/N Ok guys I hope you liked the first Chapter and I am looking forward to reading all of your feedback and reviews._

_Also i will most likely be uploading a new chapter each week maybe more then once some weeks :)  
><em>


	2. Burning Arousal

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**_Chapter 2: Burning Arousal_**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written and edited by myself for entertainment purposes only._

**Jackson Point of View:**

As I dropped Stiles of at his house, Scott climbed into the front seat.

"How are we going to do this?" He Said

"Do what?"

"Come on I could smell the hate you have for Derek back there when he suggested we get along" Scott teased. "You have to agree it's not going to be easy; we have never being able to work together, I don't think it's going to be any different now just because you want to be a werewolf."

"Scott it's not that I don't like you it's just that I've always been threatened by you. Like I see you as competition, but I guess that if we're have to work together, we have to get past it, well I have to get past it, and I hope that you can forgive me for everything I've done."

I could hear myself choking on my words I was getting emotional and I don't know why. Scott looked up at me as if he could feel my emotions. I stopped out the front of his house, and as he got out of the car he turned back to me.

"I forgive you, if you're going to be a werewolf I might as well think of you as my brother." Scott gave a steady smile.

I couldn't control myself I wrapped my arms around Scott and pulled him in tight. Scott was startled initially but after getting past the shock he put his arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. I could feel my emotions building up again and the tears welling in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back; I let them fall down my face as I sobbed lightly into Scott's warm chest. He gave me a gentle pat on the back and pulled me in tighter I sat back up quickly gently pulling away from Scott and brushed the tears off my face. I had never let anyone see me like that before I felt vulnerable.

"I've never had anyone say that to me before, I've never had a brother. But Scott I'm glad that you think of me that way."

Scott smiled at me, before saying goodbye and getting out of the car and closing the door. I drove off down the street Scott in my rearview mirror.

**Derek Point of View:**

I couldn't shake the thoughts in my head, all I could think about was Scott, and how his heart beat had risen when he mentioned my name and as I sat close to him. The smell of his arousal as we were sitting alone together in my house! I let out a heavy sigh not knowing if Scott was thinking about me or Alison, and if his heart was rising because he was nervous or if I just had that effect on him. Scott McCall was all I could think about, my entire world had been turned upside down in one night. As I sat in my room I knew that the full moon was only a few nights away and it would be the first time Scott and I could hunt together. My mind slipped back to all the times when I wished how Scott had not being turned and how I now regretted them. Scott had shaped out to be a confident young wolf and I was proud to have him in my pack.

-Later that night!-

I waked towards my newly furnished bathroom and as I was about to open the door I realized that I could use this as an excuse to visit Scott after all he didn't know that my bathroom had been refurbished. I ran back upstairs and put on my Jeans I didn't worry about my boxers I wasn't going to need them and ran straight out the door and into the woods. As I ran shirtless through the wood I felt the cool night air brush against my skin. I could smell Scott I was getting close to his house. No sooner than I had entered the woods had I come out opposite Scott's house. I stopped across the street and waited until Scott was in his room. Barely a minute had passed before Scott was standing at his window and sliding it open, no doubt he had smelt me. I built up speed before leaping straight up and into Scott's bedroom window, landing on the floor lightly. I could already hear Scott's heart picking up with my presence. I turned and looked at him he was standing slightly to the left of the window.

"What's wrong Scott?" I questioned

His face tensed like he thought I was reading his mind.

"Nothing" he said his heart rate steadily dropping.

I turned away from him as I stood up smirking as I did.

"Can I borrow your shower? Mines getting redone!" I said behind a devious smirk.

I took a deep sniff of the air, Scott's arousal burning my nose as I inhaled.

"Sure" he answered before pointing to the adjacent room and turning away.

"Towels are in the cupboard."

**Scott Point of View:**

I was flustered Derek Hale my alpha was showering in my bathroom, the door wasn't even closed and all I could think about was tearing my clothes off and joining him. I could smell Derek, it was all I could smell it was burning my nostrils all I could think about was Derek pressing me up against the wall of the shower and kissing me whilst the warm water washed over us.

I heard a small chuckle.

"What are you thinking about out there Scott?" Derek called out in his usual deep voice.

It rattled my bones I suddenly became weak at the knees and had to sit on the bed. Thank god my mother wasn't home or she would have heard Derek.

"Nothing" I let out in a shaky voice

"I can tell your lying your heart picked up."

"Don't worry about it dude its nothing for you to be concerned about" I called out to him "I hope" I muttered under my breath.

"What are you hoping for?"

"Don't worry just enjoy your shower." I said flopping back onto my bed and covering my face with the pillow.

"Scott can you come here for a second?"

I thought I heard wrong did Derek just ask me to come into the bathroom. No Derek had just asked me to come into the bathroom, I felt my heart pickup. But I could not resist the call of my alpha I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. No sooner had I walked into the open door of the bathroom was I up against the wall of the shower the water saturating my clothes as it poured over me. Derek was holding my wrists against the wall above my head and was all but a lips distance from me.

"I can smell your arousal Scott and I can hear your heart beating ever so quickly just waiting for my lips to make contact with yours" Derek said in the most seductive way possible.

He lent beside my head and licked up my ear lobe it sent tingling sensations right through my body. I could feel my inner wolf straining to break free. Derek released my wrists before he ripped open my shirt and tossed it to the ground. My heart felt like it was going to break out of my chest and explode my face was flushed and I could feel the swelling in my pants, I needed him, I needed my alpha.

**Stiles point of View:**

I lay on my bed so hyped up on Adderall that I could not stop the vivid images flashing through my mind. The alpha was dead and now Derek was the leader of the pack, Jackson and Scott had to get along with each other or Jackson would never be a werewolf, but was that even possible for two people that hated each other so much to actually bond and become friends. I didn't care my mind just flicked to the next thought like I was sitting on the channel up button on my TV remote. I sat up quickly and went to get out of bed not remembering that I left my lacrosse ball sitting on the floor beside my bed that as I got up I slipped hitting my head on the head board and knocking myself out.

**Jackson Point of View:**

I broke down, in front of Scott. I showed him a side of me no one had ever seen. A side I never wanted people to see but in the strangest of ways I felt at peace knowing that It was Scott who had seen me like this. And as I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep night's sleep all I could think of was Scott and I as brothers.

_A/N Ok guys my next chapter is up I got some great feedback and decided I couldn't keep you waiting. Keep the reviews coming guys and I'll keep the chapters coming. Sorry that I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger with Derek and Scott but I get enough positive reviews on this chapter the next one will be up very shortly. Thanks Guys xx_


	3. You will be Mine

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**_Chapter 3: You will be mine._**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written and edited by myself for entertainment purposes only._

**Derek Point of View:**

I could hear Scott's powerful grunts, as I kissed and sucked at his neck. I could feel home intent he was on taking this further. I pulled back and looked at the pout that had now formed on his sweet pink lips, his eyes flashing amber as I pulled further away. I reached over and turned off the water faucet and grabbed the towel that was sitting on the sink just outside of the shower. And slowly working my way down from the top of his head I dried every inch of Scott before drying myself. We made our way back out of the bathroom and onto Scott's bed I could feel his erection grinding against my own as his hips bucked up against me his cock desperate for friction. I pulled back earning a deep agitated growl from Scott. I kissed him on the lips allowing my tongue to poke at his lips, as if I was asking for permission. Suddenly Scott opened his mouth allowing my tongue to slip inside his warm mouth. I looked into Scott's eyes I could see that he was enjoying this. The room smelt like Scott mixed in with a copious amount of his arousal. I watched his eyes flash amber once again; I could tell he was struggling to hold the wolf back. I pulled my tongue from Scott's mouth and sat back so that I was now straddling him. Scott bucked his hips up at me desperate for friction I placed me hand on his sternum holding him still.

"Scott I don't think, were ready for this, if you lose control you will mark me and you will be bound to me" Scott gave me a quizzical look. "It means that you belong only to me and that you are mine, you can't go back against it, there's no sleeping with anyone else there's no more one night stands, it means you are mine"

Scott gave a heavy sigh he didn't want to admit it but I was right I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You're right I'm sorry I was losing control, it's just that i… I've never done this before and I don't know where these feelings for you came, they hit me like a train."

I put my finger to Scott's lip silencing him.

"Scott I am crazy about you I have been since the night in the wood's with Allison's father the first time you shifted." I noticed as Scott's eye hazed over it was as if he could see the night playing out in his head. "But you have to understand what it means to be marked there is no going back, and if we're going to do this then I want you to be prepared."

Scott looked up at me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down on top of him.

"Is there a problem with you staying the night in my bed with me?" He said with a cheeky grin smirked across his face.

"No as long as that's all it is Scott there is to be no funny business."

Scott sighed gently. I took hold of his chin and pressed out lips together into a gentle kiss before pulling back. My fangs slowly poked their way out; I leaned down to Scott's neck and steadily dragged them along his neck before rolling off to lie next to him.

"You're a tease. But I think I might love you."

I wrapped my arms around Scott holding his tightly letting him know that I was there for him. He rolled over so that he had his back to me before pushing himself up against me, rubbing himself along my slowly softening member. I let out a growl asserting my dominance before ushering him in closer so that I could be as close to him as possible as we let sleep take hold of us.

**Mellissa McCall Point of View:**

I pulled into the driveway looking at my watch it was 12:09am, I let out a heavy sigh before turning off the engine and walking inside and placing my bag on the counter, I slowly walked up the stairs and gave a gentle knock on Scott's door before slowly opening it only to see him wrapped in the arms of none other than Derek Hale. I felt my heart pick up slightly confused as to when this happened and how, but felt relieved when I saw how happy he looked whilst he slept. "I'll talk to these two in the morning" I muttered under my breath before closing the door and walking into my own room. I got undressed and hopped into the shower only to find that thirty seconds in the hot water had been used up. I smiled to myself before getting dry and putting on my pajamas.

"I'm glad you're happy Scott." I said before allowing sleep to take hold of me.

**Stiles point of View:**

I woke up a sharp pain in my head, instantly remembering my complete and utter lack of concentration right before everything going back as i hit my head on the headboards. I was really excited to get to school today I wanted to see how much Jackson and Scott were actually getting along or if they were at each other's throats already. I went downstairs and made something for breakfast before hearing a car pull up. Moments later my dad burst through the door dark black bags under his eyes.

"Morning dad" I said cheerfully

He clutched his head in pain.

"Morning Stiles why are you so happy this morning."

"No reason, just a beautiful day" I said finishing my breakfast and skipping off upstairs.

**Jackson Point of View:**

My eyes fluttered open as the sun shone through my window; I grinned as I sat up and stepped out of bed. I stretched thinking of the day that lie ahead, I had to confront Scott about last night's breakdown hopefully with some reputation intact. I sighed as I walked into my bathroom and pulled down my boxers. And as I stepped into the shower all I could think about were Scotts words "I may as well think of you as a brother" They were playing over and over again in my head and after all the pain I put Scott through he just forgave me, and he is actually going to help me achieve and become part of Derek's pack. I turned the shower on and let the water rush over body letting it wash away any insecurities that I had. After about 15 minutes of showering I stepped out and slowly dried myself off. I walked back out into my room and put on a clean pair of boxers before sliding into my deep blue skinny jeans and my tight white V-neck shirt, as I looked in the mirror I could see how the shirt gripped to all my curves and muscle groups. I winked at myself in the mirror before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mum had already made me breakfast and it was sitting on the table.

"Good morning mum" I smiled at her watching her face light up as my smile glistened across my face.

I sat at the table and worked on finishing my breakfast, deciding that I would get off to a good start with Scott and give him a lift to school.

**Scott Point of View:**

I shuddered slightly as I opened my eyes and took in a deep breath smelling the intoxicating smell that was my alpha. I felt a warm sensation on my middle and looked down to realize that Derek had spent the entire night with his arms around me. I gave him a small nudge and woke him up. Rolling over so that the first thing he saw as he woke up was me. As he opened his eyes he smiled and I placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Before grinding my morning wood against his washboard abs. He gave me a small growl and leaned in and kissed me.

"Settle down Scott, when the time is right." I frowned at his words.

He gave a small chuckle, before there was a knock at the door.

"Good morning Scott, get dressed and ready for school and I'll see you downstairs and that includes your attachment"

I blushed at my mums words.

"Ok be down in a minute" I called out in a slightly agitated yet lowered voice.

I listened as the footsteps headed down stairs and I frowned at Derek.

"What are we going to do; my mum is going to freak." I was panicking.

Derek wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close grinding himself against my hard cock.

"Settle down, everything will be fine" He said getting out of bed and disappearing into the bathroom to get his clothes, reemerging only moments later to find that he had his pants on.

"I'm going to have to borrow a shirt, in the rush to get over here last night I didn't bring one."

I pointed to the dresser before standing up myself and walking over to join him as he put on one of my shirts only to realize that it was extremely tight around his toned and strong body. I gave him a seductive wink before running my hands up the back of the shirt. He pulled me in close before quickly slipping a shirt over my head. He chuckled at the pout I was now making. I put my arms through the holes in the shirt and put on my black skinny jeans and hugged Derek tightly bracing for the conversation that was going to take place downstairs. He hugged me back before planting a kiss on my lips and licking down onto my neck.

"Enough with the teasing, you sexy hunk of wolf." I poked my tongue out. I walked over to the door and turned the doorknob.

_A/N Ok guys I got a lot of great reviews again on the 2__nd__ chapter and I couldn't leave you hanging I spent all day trying to make this chapter right, let me know if you find any mistakes and ill fix it up. Also I'm thinking of bringing in some new characters that are not in the show in. Let me know your thoughts. I was thinking of having another enemy arise that will act as the main protagonist in my story. So yeah let me know your thoughts. I really love the reviews I'm getting from you all and your reviews are what inspire the story so I hope you like this new chapter xx._


	4. Mating Issues

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 4: Mating Issues  
><strong>

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written and edited by myself for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

I slowly walked down the stairs holding Derek's hand bracing for the cyclone that was my mum. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I found her sitting at the kitchen table breakfast made and sitting out ready to be eaten. We walked over and she signaled us to sit, before handing us each a plate. After we had loaded our plates with food it was then that she spoke.

"Ok Scott I know you have been going through a rough time lately, but did you really think that you couldn't tell me"

"To tell you the truth mum, it sort of just happened, I didn't even realize until Derek came into my life. When I'm around him I feel as if all of my problems have gone and that I don't need to worry anymore."

She glanced over at Derek frowning slightly.

"How old are you Derek?"

"21" He answered.

She was a little shocked at the age difference.

"Scott your only 17"

"Mum I know that there is a bit of an age difference but I really do love him, and I don't think that it will change, he makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world"

My Mum smiled slightly.

"Scott when I got home last night I came in to see if you were awake and while you were laying there you had a grin from ear to ear." I blushed slightly. "It makes me happy to see you happy, but from now on, I want you to tell me when he is going to be sleeping over, no more of this sneaking around business I'm your mother for Christ sake you can talk to me about anything." She smiled at me before getting up and walking over to Derek and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Derek don't you dare hurt my son, if you so much as hurt him I will kill you." Derek looked shocked but after a few moments he spoke.

"Mrs. McCall if I ever hurt your son, I will let you kill me!" he said.

I felt my cheeks flush and they were hot.

"Ok Scott, finish eating and get ready for school, oh and your friend Jackson said he would pick you up"

I smiled and continued eating.

**Jackson Point of View:**

I looked at the clock it was now twenty to seven I decided it would be a good idea to pick Scott that way we would have some time to talk before the school was flooded with people. I said goodbye to my mum and dad grabbing the keys to my Porsche on the way out the door. As I got in the car and started the engine I smiled.

"It's going to be a good day."

I backed out the driveway and into the street reaching Scotts house at around ten to seven. I pulled to a stop out the front and shut off the engine before walking up to the front door and knocking gently.

"Coming Jackson"

I heard Scott call out from upstairs moments later the door was opened by Derek; I smiled weakly confused as to why he was at Scott's house.

"Hey Jackson, from what I hear things are going pretty well with you and Scott already."

I blushed.

"Yeah Scott has forgiven me for being an absolute tool bag to him over the years, which is great, but I don't understand why if I was him I would find it a lot harder to forgive him if it were the other way around. But I'm grateful that Scott has forgiven me."

Derek gave me a smile showing that he was proud of the progress we had made so far. He bent down and whispered into my ear so that Scott could not hear even with his wolf senses.

"Don't be afraid to show him your feelings Jackson, that's the whole point of this, you have to let go of everything holding you back before I can turn you. Open up to Scott show him you're ready and then I will turn you."

Derek Stood back up and smiled at me moments before Scott launched himself through the door.

"Hey Jack, thanks for taking me to school this morning you really don't have to do it" He smiled at me something was different about Scott this morning he seemed a lot more chirpy this morning.

"You're welcome man, I was wondering if we could talk on the way to school" Scott nodded.

"Sure man just one thing I've got to take care of before we go" Scott had an evil grin on his face as these words escaped his lips.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek before planting his lips over Derek's I was taken aback at first but then realized what was different about Scott, he was in love. I wolf whistled loudly only to have them break the kiss and fix me with a glare before we all started laughing.

"Hey Jack, your my brother get over here" Scott said waving his arm signaling me to come closer.

I walked over and Scott grabbed hold of me and pulled me into a tight squeeze, Derek joining in a few moments later. Having Scott and Derek's body pressed against mine did something to me, I felt calm like I had no insecurities and all my problems had been lifted off of my shoulders. I inhaled deeply taking in the smell of Scott and Derek, noting that I could smell the other on each of them. We steadily broke the hug.

"We should probably get to school, I'll catch you later Derek" Scott said planting a kiss on his cheek before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the car.

I got in and started the engine before putting on my seatbelt and heading off towards the school.

"So Jackson, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yesterday when I opened up to you, I felt like I didn't have to be worried anymore, like you were there just to protect me, and I had the same feeling again when all hugged. I don't know what it is Scott."

"Jackson we are here for you, I said I would help you prepare for the bite, and I accepted that to do that I would have to put my feelings for you aside and push past them, Jackson the reason I hated you wasn't because you were constantly picking on me. It was because I have feelings for you, feelings which I still have. But I also have feelings for Derek and I just want you to know that no matter what happens between us, were brothers now, nothing will change that."

As Scott finished speaking we pulled into the car park at the school I shut off the engine and let go of my feelings. Tears immediately began falling down my face and the only noise I was making was small sobs.

"Scott nobody other than my parents has ever treated me like this before, I want you to know that even despite my seeing you as competition the reason I did it all was because I to had feelings for you. And now that you're with Derek I can't be with you and as much as the brother relationship means to me, I will always have these feelings for you Scott, I don't know what to do about them." I continued to let the tears stream down my face making more sobbing noises.

Scott put his arm around me and grabbed my chin gently with his free hand forcing me to look at him. He wiped the tears off my face before planting a kiss on either cheek and then one gently on the lips. It wasn't a long or passionate kissing just a peck to show that he cared.

"I will talk to Derek about this whole situation and Jackson, don't think that this changes anything between us, you're still a brother to me."

He kissed me again, before giving me a tight squeeze, before peering over my shoulder. I looked back as well only to see Stiles running towards us. Scott removed his arm as we both got out of the car.

**Stiles Point of View:**

"Hey guys" I called out as I reached Jackson's car.

"Hey Stiles" Scott said running round and giving me a tight bro squeeze.

"Hey Stiles" Jackson said in a low voice trying to cover the sadness and tears that just passed.

We started to walk back towards the School; I was excited to see how much bickering was going to go on between Jackson and Scott especially since we had PDHPE first.

"Scott" Alison called from across the parking lot.

"I'll talk to you guys later I have something to explain to Alison." Scott gave them a look of worry and jogged off to meet Alison.

"You and Scott seem to be getting along well" I said

Jackson began to blush.

"Yeah, I think we have put our differences behind us"

"Dam I was looking forward to laughing at all the bickering and arguing you were going to do" I gave a heavy sigh.

"Hey Danny" Jackson called out waving to Danny from across the car park.

"Hey Guys" Danny said

Danny walked up to us and we all started to walk to class

**Alison Point of View:**

Scott came jogging over to me, I wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go, I almost killed Scott and my family had nearly killed Derek. But the kiss between us maybe everything was going to be ok.

"Alison can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok Alison I'm not sure if things are going to work out between us, your family and family friends want to kill me. And you also tried to kill Derek and me. I don't know if I can. Trust you anymore."

"Scott I understand what you're saying but I want you to think about this before you break it off."

"Alison I think it's best if we're just friends."

"Ok Scott, just know that I'm truly sorry for what happened. I'll see you at lunch."

My heart felt like it had been stabbed with a knife and someone was rotating it in circles shredding it to bits. But I knew where Scott was coming form, it would never have worked with my family, but the pain was still going to hurt for a while. I turned around and began walking away only to watch Scott jog off in the opposite direction to catch up with Danny, Stiles and Jackson. At least we are still friends and we will always have the memories.

**Derek Point of View:**

The full moon was only a few nights away and Scott and I need to sort out the mating issues. I can smell Jackson's love for Scott as well as Scott's love for Jackson but does he want to be mated to me or Jackson, or both of us. I smirked at the thought of the two teenage boys and I being mated to each other, they were both extremely attractive and they both cared for each other and I care for Scott so there was no need for us to have a rivalry over who deserves Scotts love. I lay back onto Scott's bed thinking about the mating process. I must chase down and capture my mates on the night of a full moon and only after catching them and making love to them can we allow our teeth to sink into the flesh of the other marking us as mates. While the physical wound is not permanent the connection is from there on in we will each be able to feel the other's moods, feelings, emotions and presence at all times.

I shuddered at the thought of having to cause either Scott or Jackson pain during the bite but if we are to be mated it must be done. I gave out a heavy sigh as I heard Scott's mum's car leave the drive she was going to be working all night, which means I have to keep Scott at bay all night. But what harm could a little fun be, tonight I will help Scott make a decision and then with the worry of selection out of the way we can get down to the fun. My cock was already starting to stiffen at the thought of making love to Scott and possibly Jackson. I began to rub it letting my mind fill with images of Scott, Jackson and myself making love.

_A/N Hey guys another bunch of reviews I have school all week so it might be a little while before the next chapter is up but it will defiantly be up by Friday. Keep the reviews coming and I keep writing . The more you review the more I write. Also I want to know what you think about Stiles and Lydia getting together yay or ney. Let me know in your reviews. Also I have already planned out a few things with our 3 way love triangle, maybe Stiles and Danny could get together you will have to let me know what you want to see more of. Oh and everyone let me know what you want more of in the next chapter I might add it in for you :P_


	5. Both of You

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 5: Both of you  
><strong>

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written and edited by myself for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

Jackson met me out the front of the school; there he was standing there a puzzled look on his face. He looked up eyes instantly fixating on me. The puzzled look simply vanished from his face as if they had all dissipated and I was the only thing in the world that mattered. I blushed, Jackson noticed and he too blushed. I walked up to him.

"Hey Jack, how was your day."

"Not the best, I'll talk to you on the way back to yours."

"Ok man sounds good"

We turned around and began to walk to the car.

"Jackson" a voice called from behind us.

We turned around to see Lydia running towards us.

"I'm sorry Scott this won't take long." Jackson said with an apology glistening in his eyes.

"That's ok man; I'll wait by your car"

Jackson nodded as I turned around and walked out to the silver Porsche.

**Stiles Point of View:**

I turned the key in the ignition of my jeep to hear the old engine shudder into life. I smiled out how manly my car was. I was about to reverse out of my car park when I looked up to see Danny sitting by himself on a bench clearly thinking about something. I beeped my horn to get his attention. His eyes shot up from the journal he was scribbling away in. I stuck my hand out the window and waved beckoning him over. He slowly stood up and hid the journal away in his backpack before walking over towards me.

"Hey Danny, what's up."

Danny shrugged pushing whatever thoughts his mind contained away and looked up at me.

"Not much man, this thing with Scott and Jackson is a bit of surprise hay. Never thought I would see those two getting willingly into the same car" He pointed off into the parking lot where Jackson and Scott were getting into the Porsche.

"Yeah I feel like it kind of upsets the balance of nature, if you know what I mean?

We laughed to ourselves quietly.

"What are you doing sitting all alone up there?"

"Waiting for dad, he is supposed to be picking me up"

"Oh ok, you seemed pretty lost in thought, anything I can help with. I know it might sound crazy but I can actually be a pretty good listener."

Danny's face lit up at that statement. He could not contain his laugher he fell to the ground laughing dropping his bag and rolling around. I got out of my jeep shutting off the engine.

"What, Danny I'm being serious" Danny continued to laugh although he managed to compose himself slightly.

"I can shut up when I have to."

"Sorry Stiles I didn't mean to offend you, it's just in all the time I have known you, I have never even thought about talking to you, partly because I didn't think I could get a word in." Danny smiled at me.

"Dude I just want to help, you seemed really confused."

"Well I did want someone to talk to." Danny picked up his backpack and threw it into the window of my jeep.

"Come sit up here with me." Danny called out heading back up to the seat he had been sitting on before. I followed him up and sat next to him.

"So what's going on man?"

Danny looked at me and gave a heavy sigh.

"Well there's this guy." He looked up at me, I signaled him to continue. "And I like him, a lot, but I'm unsure how he feels about me, and I really don't know what to do. I wanted to talk to Jackson about this but he went off with Scott and I didn't get a chance to."

"Wait it isn't Jackson is it." I gave him a very concerned look.

"No… Dude Jackson is my best friend, I don't think about him in that way." I smiled at him a bit unsure of what to say.

"Do they know you like them?"

"No I don't even know if there gay." He said.

"Well who is it man, maybe I could talk to them for you."

"No I couldn't ask you to do that and I'm not sure it's a good idea to say who it is."

I was about to argue with Danny when his dad pulled up in the parking space next to my car.

Danny stood up and we walked back down to my car. He reached into the window of my car and picked up his backpack off of the front seat.

"Cya tomorrow Stiles don't forget to do the chemistry homework" He got into the car and closed the door.

I waved as he drove away. I opened the door of my jeep and there on the floor was the journal Danny had been writing in. I was tempted to read it, but decided that it wasn't a good idea after all Danny had never done anything to me. Why would I invade his privacy? I picked it up and put it onto the passenger seat. I climbed in and started the car again. As I shifted into reverse I thought about going and seeing Scott but decided it was probably a better idea if I let him bond with Jackson.

I reversed out of the park and drove of down the street.

**Danny point of view:**

When I got home I said hello to mum and headed upstairs into my bedroom. I pulled all my books out of my bag and placed them on the desk, that's when I realized that my journal was missing. I panicked and remembered throwing my bag onto the front seat of Stiles jeep. It must have fallen out. My mind instantly thought of the worst possible situation. What if Stiles read's it. There's stuff in there I don't want anyone to know. I sat in my desk chair sinking down into a slouch. Stiles would know how I feel about him and he would probably freak out and tell the whole school. I pulled out my phone and texted stiles

_Stiles I left my journal on the front seat of your car, please don't read it I'm asking you as a friend. Danny._

I decided that I should busy myself with something to keep my mind off it; I pulled out my chemistry homework and sat at my desk working through it.

**Scott Point of View:**

We had just pulled into my driveway and I could already smell Derek, it was intoxicating me. I felt a stirring in my groin; I quickly opened the door of the car and got out willing it away to save myself embarrassment from Jackson.

"You want to come in and talk to Derek with me" I said looking at Jackson.

He nodded nervously and got out of the car, we closed the doors and he locked them. We walked up onto the front porch and as I reached out to open the door, Derek had opened it for me. I blushed, which both Jackson and Derek noticed. Derek wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I could smell Jackson's jealousy and I could tell Derek could too. I pulled back before I walked over to Jackson and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside. Shutting the door behind us!

"Derek I want to talk to both you and Jackson, if that's ok." He nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down I led Jackson over and sat him down next to Derek. I stood in front of the so that I wasn't favoring either of them as I made my argument.

"Ok Derek, I know what you said about the mating issue and I know that once I mark you and you mark me there is no going back, but I don't know how I can decide between Jackson and you." I paused eager for some feedback from them. They both nodded acknowledging what I was saying.

"I don't think it's fair that I should have to choose just one of you, which is why I want to mark both of you, and I want you both to mark me as well as each other."

Derek and Jackson looked intently at me, Derek had an understanding expression on his face, but Jackson was lost for words he had no idea what marking was or anything about this mating issue.

"Scott, Derek would you mind clearing things up for me, what is this marking and mating thing you're talking about." I nodded at Derek.

"Jackson marking is a sign of ownership, for a wolf to mate with someone without losing control they must mark them." Derek said.

"What does it mean?" Jackson asked a puzzled look only edging deeper into his face.

"On the night of a full moon the Wolfs will run naked through the forest the oldest of the pair or in our case group is to hunt down the others and show a sign of dominance over them. This is done by binding their hands and feet with rope. Once they have been tied up the Oldest must then carry them to the nearest body of water. At which point the pack alpha will unite the member and the pair must shift and drink from the water together." Jackson nodded intently I too was keen to understand the full meaning of the mating ritual. After they have drank from the water the pair will then make love under the full moon and after orgasm they must each bite into the flesh of the other with their fangs, piercing the skin and forming a bond between them. They must then spend the rest of the night together in the woods under the moon." Jackson cringed at the thought of being bitten by both Derek and myself but nodded to Derek to continue.

"After that night the pair will be able to sense the presence of each other no matter how far away they were, they will feel the others moods and emotions as well as pain. In short they are connected together fully. And the only way out of this bond is through death. This is why the mating issue is so serious."

Jackson gave me a worried look. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him pulling him in close as Derek wrapped his arms around me. I felt like nothing would break us apart. Like this is how my life was meant to play out and that all the things in my life had fallen into place. I kissed Jackson on the lips and then did the same to Derek.

_A/N Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews sorry I didn't update last night I had homework and I was too write, but I hope you like the newest chapter. I think it is my favorite so far. Please review guys I know I say it a lot but I use your feedback as a drive for me to create the story. Everything you guys say is what inspires me to create. __**Also I am trying to decide on what the protagonist will be, I don't think the story should be limited to were-wolf let me know what you guys think: (A)Were-Wolf (B)Vampire (C)Vampire/Were-Wolf Hybrid (D) Witch (E)something else.**__ Let me know what you think. Also thinking of having Derek get his house repaired and Jackson Scott and him living together let me know your thoughts Also let me know if there is anything else you would like to see other than general hardcore action. Yes it is coming possibly in the next chapter you will have to inspire me :P xx_


	6. It's So Tempting

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 6: It's so tempting.**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written and edited by myself for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

As I parted my lips from Derek's I smiled and could not believe how happy I felt to be with the two hottest boys I knew, and to know that they loved me as much as I loved them.

"Does this mean you have to turn me before tomorrow night?" Jackson asked

"That depends if Scott think's you're ready, and if he is ready to mark us. I'm not pressuring him into this." Derek said in a matter of fact way.

They both turned to look towards me. I wasn't sure Jackson has opened up to me the last few days and he has shown me that he can keep his anger under his belt. Was it fair that I make him wait another month, was it fair to make them both wait another month before we could have any sexual contact, no it wasn't Jackson has shown me that he can be a loving and caring person and they should not have to wait a month because I didn't think I was ready. I'm more than ready I was ready yesterday when Derek and I were showering.

"I think Jackson is ready Derek, he has opened up to me in ways I didn't think was possible, he hasn't lost his temper in the past three days and he just seems generally happier." I smiled at Jackson who smiled back.

Jackson let out a small noise showing how happy he was, he leapt into my lap and planted a kiss right on my face slicking his tongue across my lips wanting to enter. Derek growled not approving that he wasn't part of this. Before bending down and nipping gently at my neck before licking up to my earlobe. And whispering in the most seductive way possible, "I'm proud of you Scott, I love you" Before nipping my earlobe.

"I think Jackson you should tell your parents you're staying the night hear, the bite can cause severe shall we say complications for some people" Derek said

"Call them and let them know and Derek and I will meet you in my room" I smiled winking at him.

He smiled at me before walking out the front door phone already in hand. Derek wrapped his arms around me and picked me up carrying me up the stairs and into my bedroom throwing me to the bed before climbing on top of me, and kissing me furiously. Once again I could feel my groin aching to be set free, Derek noticed as well as it was practically stabbing him in the abdomen. I grinded against his abs wanting friction, but he just growled in disapproval.

"Scott we have to hold off until tomorrow night otherwise we will be waiting for the next full moon because if you mark me now it won't work it will only last a month maybe even less, its only one more day I'm sure you can handle that."

I smiled at him Jackson came bursting into the room Derek was still straddling me; he leapt onto the bed and straddled me right in front of Derek. I smiled at them both. They were both so hot.

"Jackson are you ready for this" I questioned.

He nodded getting off and lying down next to me.

"Scott I think we should bite him together if we're going to be bound together I think it's best if we turn him together."

"But a beta can't turn someone, you told me that."

"No a beta cannot turn someone, alone but if they have their alpha with them there is less chance of complications or… death"

I heard Jackson's heart pickup. I instantly rolled over and hugged him Derek being pulled down on top of us in the process. We all laughed as Derek kissed us both.

"Well let's do this." Derek said. "Jackson are you ready?"

He nodded again as Derek picked up his wrist.

"Derek bite here with me, pointing to the other side of his neck, at least make this intimate for him" I smiled

"On the count of three, One, Two, Three." We each bit down hard on either side of Jackson's neck our fangs breaking through the skin. The metallic taste of blood filling my mouth, but to know that Jackson and Derek were there with me made it all worthwhile. After a few minutes of gnawing on the skin we licked away the blood and looked down at Jackson who was smiling up at us, still in pain and shock from the bite but glad to be with the people he loved.

Derek and I climbed under the covers and shut off the lights. As we wrapped our arms around each other and Jackson, all three of us slowly drifting off into a peaceful dreamland. I had never felt so happy.

**Stiles point of View:**

I sat at my desk Danny's journal only a few inches away and I was tempted oh so tempted to flip through the pages and find out who the only open gay guy in the school was crushing on. But I promised him I wouldn't, that text message I wish I could have ignored it, but Danny just has that effect on me. I really liked him. I mean sure I have always liked Lydia but Danny was different, whenever I was around him I felt complete like there was nothing holding me back, like the chains of reality were snapped away, by the strength of one hot ass gay guy. I wanted to tell Danny how I feel about him but the thought of being rejected loomed in my mind constantly. I don't think I could live if I were rejected by him. He completes me.

I gave a heavy sigh.

"Listen to me I sound like a sappy love struck teenager." When in all reality I actually was.

I wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed beside Danny and listen to the sound of his heart beat between each of his breaths. I wanted to tell him so badly but every time I worked up the courage it would be knocked back down by the looming thought of rejection. I needed to clear my head; I stood up and walked over to my dresser pulling out my sweatpants and a hoodie. Pulling them on I ran down the stairs and started on my way to Scott's house. I arrived at Scott's house only to find Scott's mum still at work. I check the time it was 9:30 Scott's mum would be another couple of hours she doesn't usually get home till around 1am. I gripped onto the handrail and pulled myself up onto the front porch and turning my own key in the lock. The door swung open only then did I realize something was off I turned around and sure enough parked out in the street was Jackson's Porsche.

"What's he still doing here?"

I shrugged it off and walked inside closing the door behind me. I turned around and headed up to Scotts room, as I entered I was petrified, there in Scott's bed lay Derek, Jackson and Scott all with their arms around each other.

My heart beat must of picked up, because shortly after Derek and Scott had woken up and were flaring there fangs at me.

"Wow calm down boys, sorry was I interrupting anything?" I said with a cheeky smile across my face.

"Well we were waiting for Jackson to wake up, we turned him." Scott said pointing to the bite marks on either side of the neck.

I cringed "Is he even still alive, it looks like you mauled his neck off."

"Of course he is still alive we can hear his heart beating." I relaxed a little. "It's feint, but it's still there his body is already starting to heal."

"Oh, ok well I came over here to clear my head, I have Danny's journal at home and well I promised him I wouldn't read it but it's so fucking tempting." Scott frowned at me "I know, I know I should really tell him, but I can never bring myself to do it Scott, you have all your wolf talents and I'm just plain old Stiles." He frowned at me again before signaling me over.

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my middle.

"Stiles you're never going to get anywhere unless you talk to him about it, besides me and Jackson are here for you man." I smiled at him.

"Scott I'm glad you're my best friend." I looked over at Derek and Jackson who had their arms wrapped around each other again. "Even if you are a little wolf slut." I poked my tongue out at him.

Scott growled at me and tackled me to the ground.

"Wow dude I was kidding, I thought you knew me better than that" I said staring into Scott's amber eyes.

Scott let his fangs slip past his lips before leaning down to my neck, dragging a nail across the soft skin on my neck I cringed.

"Scott what the fuck are you doing, No Scott, No!" He playfully bit my neck not puncturing the skin but leaving a bright pink set of teeth marks.

"Next time you call me a slut it's the bite for you Stiles" he said shifting back to human a big grin on his face.

He got off me and climbed back into bed, I stood up and walked back over sitting down on the bed next to Scott's feet.

"I miss spending time with you man, since you got bit we have been spending less time together, I miss the old days."

"Me to Stiles, but I think I should get back to Jackson and Derek" He said looking over at them before meaning down and licking the bite marks on Jackson's neck. "I'll talk to you tomorrow" Scott laid back down into the pillow pulling the covers back over himself.

"Cya Scott, Cya Derek" they raised their hands that were holding each other and waved as I left the room and closed the door behind me.

I locked Scott's front door and began to jog back home, hoping to get some sleep ready for school in the morning. At least it's a Friday.

**Melissa McCall Point of View:**

I looked at my watch it was almost 2am and I had only just got home, I walked in the front door to find a note sitting on the table

_Hey mum, Derek cooked us dinner, yours is in the fridge just have to heat it up. Also Jackson is staying over with me and Derek tonight, Love Scott._

I smiled glad to see that Scott was having people other than Stiles come over, not that I didn't like Stiles, it's just that he has never really made many friends. This year had been good for him. I walked over and opened the fridge to see a lasagna that had not been touched it looked like it was enough for five people. This meant that none of them had eaten; I frowned but didn't worry about it any further. I cut off a slice and put it into the microwave, before putting the rest back into the fridge. I sat at the table and ate in silence wishing that for once I could have the night off to spend time with Scott and his friends I never see him anymore between my work and his school the only time I get to spend with him is before I go to work which is all of five minutes. I finished off my lasagna and put my plate into the sink before walking upstairs and uttering goodnight to Scott through the closed bedroom door.

_A/N Ok guys i have decided on the antagonist so expect a few twists in the next chapter I hope you like this chapter, and I can't wait for your feedback. Read and Review guys and if any of you wish to have anything you would like me to add in the story you can PM and ill let you know what I think. Anyway hope you like this chapter the next one should be out in a day or so :P_


	7. It's going to be a good day

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 7: It's going to be a good Day.**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written by myself and edited by a friend for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

I woke up to the intoxicating smell of Derek and Jackson filling my nose. As I sat up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked over at Jackson and Derek; Jackson had slept with his arms around me and Derek's around us both. I felt like my world was at peace. I looked down at Jackson's neck; both bite marks had healed. I leant down and nuzzled Jackson's neck where I'd bitten him the night before. I run my tongue along the bite, licking right up to his lips and planting a kiss on them. He stirred and opened his eyes, smiling into the kiss and allowing his tongue to brush gently across my lips. I pulled back, away from the kiss before it got too out of hand. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I leant over and planted my lips on top of Derek's. Without warning he jumped on top of me and pinned me into the mattress and violently kissed my neck, Jackson bucking up against my side.

"Good Morning Sexy," I managed to voice in between vicious grunts of passion.

I let Derek continue to suck at my neck until he grew tired, proud of the small hickey that had shown itself on my skin.

"How are you feeling this morning, Jackson?" Derek growled, smelling up the side of his neck and then kissed him on the lips.

"Great, I feel so energized and happy, like I could run around for hour without getting tired," Jackson said excitedly.

"Well, while you're at school today you're going to have strong urges for both Scott and myself. These will intensify over the day because the full moon is tonight."

I looked over at Jackson. I was glad to have an excuse to spend the day with him and I could already see the lust in his eyes.

"Breakfast!" My mum called out from downstairs.

We were all starving, since we had not eaten last night in a rush to turn Jackson. We all stood up and ran downstairs as fast as we could.

"What happened?" She screamed, staring intently at Jackson's blood stained V-neck.

"I elbowed him in the nose during the night and he started bleeding. It got all over the sheets as well."

She relaxed at my words.

"And what else may have been spread in those sheets last night?" she joked.

We all stood there looking at her, gobsmacked by her previous statement while she proceeded to laugh.

**Danny Point of View:**

As I woke up I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I hadn't slept very well as I was tossing and turning, worrying that Stiles would read my journal and find out about my feelings for him. I wanted to tell him; I needed to tell him. I couldn't hold onto it for any longer. I wanted to get it off my chest. I decided that it was time. After all, I don't think it was within Stiles' power to hold off the temptation to read my journal.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and jumped into the hot water. I allowed it to wash away my worries. I was already starting to feel better. I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. I was still unsure how I was going to break this to Stiles. But then again, maybe I wouldn't have to. If Stiles has read the journal he would already know, all I would have to do was explain it to him. My stomach heaved.

"How the fuck do I explain something like this to him?" I swore quietly under my breath.

I went back into my room. I pulled on my bright pink boxers; after all they were my favourite. I then slid into my black Skinny Jeans; they were starting to get a bit small but I thought they made my ass look hot. I pulled my dresser open and pulled out one of my tight V-necks; I loved the way they clung to my chest, showing off my pecks and leaving my abs to the imagination of others.

I walked over to my desk picking up all the homework I had completed the night before and placed it into my backpack before throwing it onto the bed. I grabbed my iPod from the dock and tucked it into my pocket.

As I walked downstairs I could not help but think that today wasn't going to be so bad after all. I just had a feeling it was one of those days that was just going to work. I jumped up onto the kitchen counter looking at my mum standing by the stove.

"Good morning Danny, how do you want your eggs?" she asked without even turning to look at me.

"No eggs for me today, mum. I'll just have a protein shake and be on my way."

"Someone's in a good mood," she could hear the excitement in my voice.

I smiled, "Yep today is going to be a good day."

"You can take the car today if you want dear; your father has the day off. Tell Jackson I said hello."

"Thanks mum, I will say hey to Jack for you."

I opened the fridge and pulled out a protein shake and ran back upstairs. I grabbed my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I finished my shake and put the carton in the bin. I grabbed the keys off the hook next to the front door before walking outside.

**Stiles Point of View:**

My curiosity was burning in the back of my mind as I rose out of bed. I only had to hold off for another hour or so while I got ready for school. I jumped into the shower letting all my thoughts clear hoping that I could get to school and get rid of this journal. I want to tell Danny how I feel but how do I do it. I'm so confused. I could talk to Scott about it but I imagine he has a full plate at the moment being the full moon tonight and Jackson only being turned he would have a lot to deal with. I got out of the shower and dried myself off putting on my favourite Jeans and black shirt. Before heading over to the desk and without thought put my homework and the journal in my bag. I zipped the bag up and threw it over my shoulder, jumping onto the banister and sliding down the stairs like I did every morning. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. I wasn't very hungry; I was too nervous to eat. I just wanted to tell Danny how I felt and for everything to be alright. I ran my hand over my head and clamed myself slightly and picked up my keys from the bench and heading outside.

**Derek Point of View:**

We all stood there staring at Ms McCall. We could not believe what she had said.

"I'm sorry," she said managing to bring herself back from laughter.

"Breakfast is on the table," she said pointing back to the table and moving aside for us all to sit and eat.

"I'm going to contract a builder today and get them to work on rebuilding my house," I said.

Scott smiled at me, "I'm glad you're letting go, it's what your parents would have wanted."

I smiled back at Scott, happy to know that he was there to support me. Jackson looked up at me and smiled with a mouth full of toast and egg. He would have being hungrier than all of us. His body was working in overdrive, all his cells were changing he needed to keep up his strength.

"This tastes amazing Ms McCall! I feel like I can taste the farm that the chicken that laid the egg grew up on, and the field that the wheat of the bread grew in!" Jackson was clearly amazed at his wolf-enhanced sense of taste.

After we finished breakfast we walked back upstairs and had separate showers. We did not want to risk losing control today; what difference did a few hours make? We walked downstairs, picked up our backpacks and walked out the front door. Scott turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling into me. I hugged him back and took in a deep sniff of his scent. Without a moments warning Jackson wrapped his arms around both of us and hugged us tightly. We all inhaled familiarising ourselves with each other's scent before we kissed each other and said goodbye. As Jackson and Scott drove off down the street I ran through the woods back to my house I grabbed my clothes and put them into the car, then called up the builder.

After an hour of discussing the plans with the builder I packed everything into the car and headed back to Scott's house. Ms McCall had said I could stay in the guest room while my house was getting rebuilt.

I drove back to the McCall household only to find Ms McCall leaving for work. I said goodbye to her before carrying all my stuff into the guest room in one go. I collapsed on the bed and let myself fall slowly to sleep, dreaming about the events that would take place tonight under the full moon.

**Jackson Point of View:**

As we arrived at school the intoxicating scent of the world around me filled my nose, I had never being able to smell anything so clearly in my life. And the sounds I could hear everyone's conversations I loved it. I ran over to Scott and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in tight for a deep and passionate kiss, letting my tongue force its way into Scott's mouth. He pulled back a little at first but then realised it was ok and quickly pushed it back as our tongues fought for dominance in the space between our teeth. Stiles pulled up next to us beeping his horn loudly.

I jumped at how loud it was. Scott growled loudly at Stiles for interrupting the moment. He climbed out of the car and I walked up to him giving him a hard punch in the gut. He winced in pain as he fell onto the ground.

"That's for ruining our moment."

Scott helped him up and then came back over to me and pulled me into a quick yet passionate kiss.

"We will finish this tonight," he whispered seductively in my ear before pulling away.

As the three of us walked across the parking lot, Jackson and I smelt Danny pull up behind us. We turned around.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I want to talk to Danny about something, and don't even think about using your wolf senses to listen in." We nodded before continuing to walk towards the school leaving Stiles with Danny.

**Danny Point of View:**

I got out of the car only to see Stiles walking towards me. I had an overwhelming sensation of butterflies in my stomach. I swallowed loudly as Stiles stopped in front of me dropping to his knee and getting my journal out of his backpack. He handed it to me. I reached out and took it from him.

"I didn't read it," he said to me in the most sincere way possible.

"Thanks Stiles. Do you think I could talk to you about something?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah sure I have something I want to talk to you about as well" he said nervously.

"I'm not sure how to say this Stiles but here goes." I took in a long deep breath. "I-"

"I have feelings for you Danny," Stiles cut me off.

I stood there mouth open, I felt like crying.

"I was about to say the same thing to you," I let out in between breaths.

Stiles leapt into my arms hugging me tightly, I felt like I was at peace with everything, like no bad could ever come. The bell rang, interrupting our moment.

"We better get to class," Stiles said.

_*That afternoon*_

Jackson and Scott had already left together again. I wanted to tell Jackson the good news. I walked over to the car and as I opened the door I felt something come over me I collapsed my entire world went black.

**Stiles point of view:**

I walked out to the parking lot Danny had already left and I was merrily skipping to my car when I heard a voice behind me.

"Deficere, varius et adhuc" I heard it speak.

I felt light headed I collapsed to the ground I was in pain, so much pain but I was unable to move unable to let out a sound. I was placed in my car and blindfolded. My head was spinning and then everything went black.

When I came to, I was in a basement. there was a small light in the center of the room and crouched beside it was Danny.

"Danny!" I screamed running over and wrapping my arms around him.

"Stiles I thought you were dead," he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly.

I heard the sound of metal on metal and turned around to see the door behind me slide open to reveal a tall hooded man. I stood up running at him I leapt to tackle him.

"RETROAGO!" it called out in a loud deep voice.

I felt my body forced backwards against the wall on the other end of the room.

"Vincire ferro," the voice called again.

Chains wrapped themselves around my wrists and held me in place.

"What do you want with us?" I screamed.

"I don't want anything with you Stiles, you and Daniel are simply bait."

"Let us go!" I screamed.

The man raised his hand pointing at me.

"I've listened to you scream long enough. Somno iam"

I blacked out again.

_A/N Ok guys I hope you don't hate me for the ending, it's getting rather intense. : P as you can guess this is me attempting to bring in an Antagonist. You will have to wait for the next chapter for the hard core scene and a small conclusion to the Danny and stiles problem. So yeah review. The more reviews the faster I release the chapter. : p._

_E/N_

_Hello! So I'm the editor, this is the first chapter that has been edited, so hopefully it should increase the quality of the story. Hopefully I shall be editing all future chapters. My account is villemusvonawesome. I haven't written anything yet, but I will possibly be writing Doctor Who fan fictions in the future. Anyway, thanks!_


	8. Together as one!

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 8: Together as one. **

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written and edited by myself._

**Scott Point of View:**

Jackson and I pulled up to the curb in front of my house; Derek's car was parked in the driveway. We walked inside and straight up to my bedroom throwing our backpacks onto the bed. We headed to the guest room and as we pushed the door open we saw Derek lying asleep on the bed. Jackson and I were edgy we had been all day the full moon was really draining us. We looked at one another, Jackson's eyes were glowing a bright gold and I could tell that we had the same idea on our mind. We leapt across the room landing on top of Derek; his eyes flew open glowing bright red. He uttered a growl flaring his fangs until he realised it was us. Jackson and I each took a side of his neck viciously assaulting it with kisses and nips, earning us low groans and growls of pleasure from Derek. He rolled himself on top of me pulling Jackson up beside us. He pinned me down and assaulted my neck. I loved it when he kissed me like this it made me feel so wanted. Jackson nipped at the opposite side of my neck to Derek.

"Wait" I groaned out. "We should wait until tonight we might lose control. And then we will have to wait another month for the next full moon."

They both nodded in agreement although we were all disappointed that the moon wasn't due to rise for another few hours. Derek rolled off of me so that he was now lying beside me. Jackson lay on the opposite side of me. I pulled them both in close as they wrapped their arms around me. Derek and Jackson, my mates and protectors. I kissed each of them on the cheek showing them both how glad I was to be with them.

"My house will be rebuilt in around four weeks Scott" Derek smiled at me, the tone in his voice showed me how truly grateful he was to be there with me. "But there is something I want to ask you both. When my house is rebuilt I want you to move in with me."

"That's not a question Derek" I glared at him.

His eyes glistened over back to the moment that he and I were sitting in the room back at his house and he was asking me to become part of his pack.

"Would you like to move in with me?"

Jackson and I looked at each other than back at Derek.

"We would love to Derek, but we would have to ask our parents first." Jackson nodded in agreement with me and Derek smiled at us both.

"I'm glad I have you both in my life, you have helped me to get past the fire and tragedy of my past and move on to better things." Derek smiled at us his pearly white teeth showing. A smile suited him I had never seen him so happy. Jackson pulled his phone out of his pocket and set an alarm for seven pm so that we could head out to Derek's house and get ready for the mating ritual. He laid the phone on the bedside table closest to him and leant over and slowly and passionately kissed both Derek and myself. We lye there our arms around each other and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Danny point of view:**

Stiles was knocked out hanging by his chained wrists on the far back wall and all that stood between me and him was this tall hooded figure. I wanted nothing more than to run up and help Stiles but I was paralysed with fear. I could not move. The hooded figure turned to me!

"I hope you aren't going to be as much trouble as your friend over there." He pointed at Stiles.

I felt uneasy I wanted to be over with Stiles, I needed him. I built up the courage to stand up and walk towards him all the while the hooded figure stood and watched my every move. As I reached Stiles I placed a kiss on his lip and then sat in front of him.

"What are you planning on doing with us?" I questioned.

"Exactly what I said, I intend to use you as bait to capture your friends."

"Who Scott and Jackson? What makes them so special, what makes them any different from Stiles and I?"

"Oh, they haven't told you? How quaint! You see your friends are were-wolfs and they are to mate and form a bond with one and other. The bond between two mated were-wolfs is more powerful magic than I myself possess, however this bond they will form exceeds that of a normal bond as they are not only bound to each other but to their pack alpha. As much as he will be bound to them."

"Jackson and Scott mating" I let out a loud laugh "You've got that wrong Jackson and Scott would never touch each other in that way"

"Believe what you wish but I know this to be true, and when they are mated soon after they will discover your missing. And at the point in time when they come looking for you there newly formed bond will not have fully sealed itself and is easily broken by my power. And when a bond is broken between wolfs the magic is parted into the closest non lycanthropic magical being. And at that would be me."

"So what this is all for some stupid power trip? You're going to destroy the love between two people just to benefit yourself?" I felt a surge of hate for the hooded figure, I wanted out.

"Yes that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Well I won't let you" I ran at the hooded figure.

"RETROAGO!" I was forced back up against Stiles. "I thought you would have learned from your friend mistakes, but I guess not. Chains for you as well. Vincire ferro"

There was a flash of light and I felt the chains wrap around my wrists, I could feel Stiles behind me. The hooded figure turned around and walked out the metal door.

"Sleep well, Somno Iam"

I felt light headed and my world went black.

**Stiles Point of View:**

I felt Danny pushed up against me I did not dare open my eyes as the hooded figure left the room. The metal door grinded shut. I opened my eyes Danny hung by chains asleep in front of me. I had to work out how to get out of here, the man he was speaking Latin whenever he cast a spell on us. But why did that not surprise me? Of course I thought to myself when I was searching the net for information about Were-wolfs for Scott I came across the information about channelling energy and Latin was the key language. You had to focus on what you were saying and then speak it aloud in Latin. But I was no supernatural being it wouldn't work for me. But it was worth a shot. I knew basic Latin I took it as a second language in School.

I focused hard on the chains that bind me to the roof of the cellar.

"Me ipsum" nothing happened. I let out a heavy sign.

I tried again and again but still no luck it felt like hours had past of me trying to free myself when Danny finally came too.

"Danny your awake, I wish I could hug you now."

"Stiles I love you, when we get out of here I'm going to do so many thing's to you your imagination can't even know."

I brushed myself against Danny.

"I love you too" I smiled despite the situation we were currently in. "Danny can I ask something of you?"

"Sure Stiles what is it?"

"Ok this is going to sound crazy, concentrate on the chains and speak me ipsum. You have to focus on nothing but the chains.

"Ok, what exactly is this supposed to do?"

"If you have any amount of supernatural blood in your family then the chains could unlock themselves"

"Well it's worth a shot" He looked up at the chains concentrating hard on them "me ipsum" The chains unlocked and Danny collapsed to the floor. I sighed in relief.

**Derek Point of View:**

Jackson's phone was buzzing on the bedside table, it was seven o'clock. I nipped Scott on the shoulder to wake him up; he rolled into me and pressed himself against me.

"Hey sexy" I said pulling him in closer.

I reached out and pulled Jackson over towards us pulling him into Scott so they were firmly pressed against each other.

"We better get up and get ready; I want to see you down by the car in five minutes. Jackson you had best call your mum and Scott leave a note saying you're at Stiles house we won't make it back before morning." The nodded in agreement as we slowly got out of bed.

*Five minutes later*

I was outside leaning against the door of my car, Jackson standing beside me and Scott on the porch locking the door and hiding the key. He walked down to Jackson and me.

"Get in" I said smiling at them. They opened the door and climbed in Jackson was sitting on Scott's lap.

"Nice try but we still have to follow the road rules. In the back, besides we will be there in a minute."

Jackson sighed and climbed in between the two seats rubbing against Scott and me as he did so.

"It could be quite dangerous tonight Alison's dad will be out hunting we will have to avoid him."

"I thought he was going to leave us alone as long as we don't spill human blood."

"He will, beside if he tries anything I have a little surprise for him" I winked at them and started the car.

**Jackson Point of View:**

We arrived at Derek's house in less than five minutes. I was excited, I could smell the forest around me everything that it contained, and the aroma filled my nose. This truly was a gift. I smiled brightly, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, Scott and Derek have shown me more love than I could ever ask, and after I treated them both like shit.

"The moon will be in place in about fifteen minutes guys, so get naked" he smiled at the last remark. "And go hide, I'm going to get some rope and then I'll be coming to find you." He winked seductively.

I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and noticed how Scott's eyes were fixated on me looking me up and down. I reached down to unbutton my jeans all the while watching him, as I undid the button and grasped the zipper he licked his lips. I noticed how Scott was still clothed; I quickly undid the zip of my jeans and slid them off. I walked over to Scott he was intently focused on me. I walked over to him; he didn't break his gaze until I reached him. He looked up at me staring intensely into my eyes. I pulled the shirt over his head and threw it onto the roof of Derek's car. I reached down to his jeans and slowly undid the button. I could hear his heart pick up he was enjoying this. The scent in the air all I could smell was Scott. I kissed his neck and licked all the way to his naval. Then taking the zipper of his jeans into my mouth I pulled them open before sliding them off completely. I threw them into the car. I stood back up and placed Scott's hands on my waist signalling him to remove my underwear and I did the same to him. We pulled each other's underwear down and threw it into the car. I grabbed Scott's hand and took off towards the tree line pulling him behind me. We kept running until we came to an open clearing we ran up to one of the trees and rubbed up against it before turning around and running in the opposite direction. We came round the corner of a ledge and came face to face with Derek. He threw the rope around Scott pulling him to the ground, I turned around and leapt up the ledge and continued to run. I felt a rope tighten itself around my middle and pull me to the ground. I opened my eyes to find Derek hovering over me Scott lying beside me. He picked me up and threw me over him shoulder then did the same to Scott. I relaxed into his shoulder and took in his scent as he carried up to the lake in the woods behind his house. He placed us by the water and untied us.

"This might hurt a little" Derek said his eyes glowing red

"I love you" Scott whispered

"You too" Derek whispered back

"I love you too Jackson" Scott said

"Me too" Derek said

"And I love you both" I whispered to them.

Derek allowed his claws to come out He reached out and scratched a small spiral on Scott's chest drawing blood. He caught the blood in his cupped hand. Scott squeaked in pain as he was scratched but managed to stay strong. Derek moved over to me and scratched the spiral into my chest; it felt like a knife was being steadily drawn across my skin cutting deep into my flesh. I managed to maintain my composure and stay strong. Derek cut the spiral into his chest catching more his own blood. He dipped his finger into the blood and redrew the spiral on each of our chests mixing our bloods together. I could feel Scott and Derek. I could sense their feelings I could sense their love, both for me and each other.

"Liga nos, et faciamus tria unum" Derek said.

I watched as the spiral that was scratched into our chests was glowing the brightest of blues. Then the pain set in, it felt as if my skin was burning off. It lasted for a few moments and I looked down at my chest only to see that where the scratch had previously being was now a light blue spiral tattooed onto my skin. I felt my wolf takeover and watched as Scott and Derek too shifted. We walked over to the water, drinking together as a family as one.

_A/N – Ok guys sorry to leave it on such a big cliff-hanger but I didn't want you to wait for any longer to read this chapter and also this way there is a big build up for the next scene and also about the Stiles and Danny situation. There is a big twist coming for you. So as usual read and review the next chapter will be rated XXX so be prepared I have already started to work on it and it will be up no later than tomorrow. Also sorry about the un edited version I didn't want to make you wait._


	9. Mated at Last

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 9:Mated at last  
><strong>

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written and edited by myself for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

As we drank the water I felt like part of me had broken away and was now part of both Jackson and Derek. And at the same time I felt like a part of Jackson and Derek had made their way into me. I could feel them, I was them and they were me we were together as one. I stopped drinking when Derek nudged my side pulling me and Jackson away from the lake and up the bank. I felt my wolf rest as I shifted back to human. Jackson and Derek lay beside me looking up at the full moon. Derek rolled over on top of me and began kissing my neck whilst Jackson rolled up against me and was sucking at my nipples. It was pure ecstasy I had never felt so wanted, it was as if I were the only thing that mattered to them and that the only reason they were put on the earth was to make me feel good. But in truth it was so much more than that; I loved them with all my heart as they loved me we were made to be together. Derek pissed his way down stopping right above me cock staring up at me intently. I felt my eyes flash into wolf form; he took it as a sign to continue. He slowly licked the length of my cock right down to the balls and then stopped to look up at me again. I was already hard I could not control myself between Jackson bucking up against my side trying to get friction on his cock as he sucked on my nipples and Derek licking the length of my pole there was no hope for me not to be hard. I pulled Jackson up and brought him into a full mouth and tongue kiss and reached down and rubbed his hard cock. And whist I was kissing Jackson I felt Derek take my length down his throat. I felt him gag for air but he did not stop he would not stop until he was satisfied, I pulled my lips away from Jackson's to let out a deep howl as Derek almost brought me to the point of orgasm. He sensed my pleasure and pulled off.

"I think it's time Scott and Jackson" Derek said

We both looked at him simultaneously nodding in agreement but we could sense each other's anxiety. Derek could too he gave us a puzzling look.

"Only if you're sure, it going to hurt quite a bit" Derek said signalling down at his cock.

It had to be at least nine inches and it was thick.

We both nodded again eager to be mated to each other.

"Ok then"

Derek grabbed me by the hips and rolled me over and propped me up on all fours. Jackson slid underneath me. I was going to be in the middle, the thought of being both fucked and fucking at the same time made my cock swell with excitement Jackson's face lit up I could tell he was feeling it as well.

"Scott you have to relax as it goes in same goes for you Jackson." Derek said leaning over so that his tight muscular chest was pressed up against me back. Derek reached down with one hand and lined his cock up with my tight virgin hole and then lined mine up with Jackson's.

"Ok on the count of three I am going to give a quick push to slide in. I won't go all the way but as I do, I want you to do the same to Jackson."

I nodded in agreement so did Jackson.

"This is going to hurt a lot for both of you, but it will only last a little while until it goes in."

We nodded.

"1,2,3" Derek gave a forceful yet controlled shove as he pushed into me which forced me into Jackson.

My face contracted in pain and so did Jackson's, as I went to let out a scream Jackson pulled me down and locked lips with me. Derek lent over my shoulder and began to assault my neck with violent passionate kisses. All the while he was slowly edging his way into me pushing me into Jackson in the process. After about five minutes of kissing and steady pushing we were in. Balls deep! I felt so full and I loved it my world was complete, I felt as if Derek was one with me and I was one with him. And at the same time I felt like Jackson was one with me and I with him. It was like the planets had aligned at this very moment in time. I pulled away from Jackson's lips.

"Derek I feel so full, I want you to fuck me now" I growled.

"Fuck me Scott McCall" Jackson growled and I was only too happy to comply with his request. I pulled out as did Derek so that only the heads of our cocks remained inside each other. And then without warning we slammed back inside.

"Scott" Jackson called out in pure ecstasy.

"Derek, Jackson" I screamed out in pure bliss of the pleasure I was feeling

"Scott" Derek growled "Your ass is so tight and I love it" the alpha was showing his dominance.

I could not help but grunt and growl as Derek forced himself in and out of me, and I could hear both him and Jackson growling for more. I never wanted this to end I felt so close to both of them, like nothing could ever come between us. Derek continued to pound his way into me harder and faster, soon we had built up a rhythm Derek pulls out as I push into Jackson and then we slam back together. I let out a deep growl of pleasure when Derek hit my prostate. It sent shivers through my body it felt amazing, he noticed this and continued to aim to hit the same spot every time. Within minutes I was at the point of orgasm.

"Derek, Jackson I, I'm going to" The rest of my sentence was slurred by my intense orgasm taking over I felt my hole tighten around Derek as he continued to pound me, I felt myself release inside Jackson earning me mangled groans of pleasure from him. Derek kept forcing me in and out of Jackson as he fucked me. Jackson was close I could feel it, he grabbed hold of his Dick and pumped it until his orgasm took over I felt his hole tighten around me it felt amazing and I watched as the white creamy liquid sprayed across his muscular chest right up to his pecks. I collapsed on top of Jackson rubbing myself against him smearing his load over the both of us. I looked into his now glowing green eyes and kissed him. Derek was close he kept pounding his thrusts no longer rhythmic within three strokes he was releasing inside of me it felt amazing.

I felt my canines force their way out and I could already see Jackson's I bit down hard on his shoulder as Derek bit into my left shoulder and Jackson bit into my right. I slowly pulled out of Jackson as Derek pulled out of me. I turned around kissed him and sunk my fangs into the flesh on his left shoulder. Derek and Jackson then bit each other. It was done, we had marked each other. Within a few moments the bite had healed over and I could see the tattoo on our chests begin to glow. The closer we got to each other the more intense it would glow. I lay down on the soft grass Jackson on one side and Derek on the other. I pulled them in close and took in the deep scent of my mates. I felt a sharp sting in my tattoo as the glow disappeared and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I could feel Jackson and Derek's presence beside me and that was all I needed.

**Danny point of view:**

The chains lay on the floor beside me, I was so confused how did it work why was I able to free myself from the chains.

"Danny we have to tell Scott and the others what is going on. You have to get them to come rescue us." Stiles blurted out quietly.

"No we can't Scott and Jackson just mated with each other and someone else that I don't know. And if they come anywhere near hear that hooded man will steal the magical bond between them. We can't rely on Scott and Jackson for this or they could die."

"How long have you known about them?"

"Only since we have been captured, he told me everything except where we are. How did you know that I could unlock the chains?"

"I didn't it was just a long shot, could you please unlock mine this position is quite uncomfortable."

"What do I do?"

"Umm Latin, Latin is the key language say release him"

"Stiles I don't speak Latin!"

"Say Lorem ipsum"

I focused on the chains that were holding Stiles in place.

"Lorem ipsum"

The chains rattled and unlocked Stiles come tumbling to the ground. I wrapped my arms around him squeezing him tightly against myself. He wrapped his arms around me and nestled his face into my chest.

"I love you Danny" he said

"I love you too Stiles, now how do we get out of hear."

"We can't you are not strong enough, your pale you have used up too much energy unlocking those chains. You haven't got enough magical blood in you to continue using magic it will eventually kill you. That's why we need Scott, Derek and Jackson now that they have mated they will be unstoppable especially if it's to protect us."

"How do you know about all this?"

"I did research when Scott was turned I come across this and until now passed it off as a legend"

"Oh, well how can we let Scott and the others know where we are? They took our phones off us!"

"Maybe there's something you can do? Protect us or something, I only know basic Latin I didn't pay much attention in class."

_A/N – Hey guys I hope you like this chapter it's a little short but it leaves a bit to the imagination of what is to come. Within the next couple of chapters the following things will be explained: Danny's magical background, The villan, and there is a bit of a twist around Jackson Scott and Derek._


	10. Danny Boy

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 10: Danny Boy.**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written by myself and edited by villemusvonawesome for entertainment purposes only._

**Stiles Point of View:**

Danny and I sat there in the empty, dark, cold room. It was like a cave, a cave with no exit. We were trapped and there was nothing we could do about it. I held onto Danny, confused and scared as to what we could do to escape.

"Danny, I'm scared. I want you to use your gift to escape and warn Scott. They can come for me but I want you to stay safe. I want you to get as far away as you can."

"Stiles, I will not leave you. I will save you. I just want you to be safe."

"No, you go. I will be fine, they won't kill me. They need me to be bait, as a trap for Scott."

"Stiles, if I go, I'm warning Scott and coming back to be for you! That's my final offer. It's either that or you go."

"Ok, but it's going to take me some time to get this spell right."

"Ok, it's settled."

I sat there running through all the possible ways I could get this to work. I had no idea what the transportation spell was. Maybe I could get him to use a homing spell or something.

"Ok. Try this Danny. Say 'Accipe me domum'"

"What does it mean Stiles? Are you just trying to get rid of me; to stop me from coming back?"

"No, it means 'take me home'. I thought I would try it, nice and simple."

"How do I get back then?"

"Let me think about that one, I'm still trying to remember all of my Latin."

I knew that if I gave him something wrong it would stop him being able to come back to me. It would break his heart to know that I have betrayed him.

"'At ille vocavit me Stiles' Should bring you back to me."

"Ok," Danny paused, "Wish me luck."

"Danny, be careful. I want you to rest before you come back. If you use too much magic it could kill you."

"I love you, Stiles"

"I love you too." I smiled and pulled him into a long deep kiss letting him know how much I really did love him.

"How do I say protect him, so that I can cast a protection spell on you."

I thought for a bit. After a while I recalled the words. "Nullam ipsum"

Danny repeated after me, "Nullam ipsum!"

There was a surge of energy around me and I watched as a magical barrier rose from the ground in front of me and then became transparent.

Danny touched my cheek, stroking down to my chin, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He pulled his hand away from my face and took a step back, "Accipe me domum!"

I felt another surge of energy as he vanished leaving a gust of wind to whip at my face.

I blinked. Looking around the room I realised I was alone. The room seemed much darker without Danny.

**Danny Point of View:**

It felt like my insides were pulling themselves from my body. The light surrounding me was blinding. I felt myself hit something solid, I looked around only to realize that I was in my kitchen. My mum was staring at me as if she had seen a ghost. She ran over and hugged me.

"Danny!" her voice was a mixture of fear of relief, "How did you know how to do that? Where have you been? I have been worried sick! You weren't answering your phone! What was I supposed to think?"

I felt light headed and I collapsed to the floor.

"Find Scott McCall…" I breathed out as my world went black.

**Scott Point of View:**

I awoke with both Jackson and Derek's arms around me; my mind was filled with the scents and memories of the previous night. I looked down at them, they were both still asleep. I carefully lifted their arms from around me and slowly and quietly walked down the bank of the lake to get a drink. The water was murky, but still fit to drink. I finished drinking and heard footsteps sneaking up behind me. I turned around quickly but I was to slow. I was tackled into the lake by Jackson. As we surface he wrapped his arms around me once again hugging me tightly. I placed a slow passionate kiss on his lips allowing myself to savour the peaceful yet perfect moment. The moment was interrupted as we were covered with the massive wake of water that came from Derek as he cannonballed into the water. We shook the water from our hair as the waves settled. We waited for Derek to surface.

"You can come up now," Jackson called, "You got us."

Still we waited for Derek to surface. Too long.

"Jackson," I paused. "Where is—"

"ARRRGH!" Derek screamed as he burst out of a mountain of water.

"Holy fucking Christ!" I growled. "Freaking hell, Derek."

He wrapped his arms around both of us and kissed us both slowly and romantically on the lips. We swam in the lake until the sun had fully come up. We climbed up the bank and slowly walked back to Derek's house. Arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. It wasn't very romantic or passionate but it was with the people I love and nothing else mattered. When we got back to Derek's house he ran inside and re-emerged moments later holding towels in his hands.

"Quickly, we don't have much time before the builders get here."

We nodded and dried each other off quickly before putting our clothes back on and climbing into Derek's car. Jackson rubbed himself against us as he climbed in between the seats again. Derek slapped his ass as he pulled his legs through. Jackson let out a growl, not an angry growl but a growl of lust and want. I could sense what he was feeling and I wanted it too. I winked at Jackson in the rear view mirror as we drove through the woods back to my house.

As we pulled up to the curb out the front of my house I saw that the car was gone; my mum had already left for work. I unlocked the door and ran up to my bedroom eager to get into the shower with Derek and Jackson. But as I entered my room I heard my phone buzzing like wild. I had at least fifty missed calls and at least eighty messages.

"Hey Derek, Jackson can you come up here for a second," I called absent-mindedly to them.

No sooner had the words left my mouth were Derek and Jackson standing next to me, no doubt they had sensed my mood and known something was wrong.

"Do either of you recognise this number?" I asked showing them the missed calls.

"No, don't have a clue," Derek said shrugging.

"That's Danny's home number," Jackson said.

I received a voice mail message moments after Jackson finished speaking.

"Hey Scott its Danny's mother, he came home last night and collapsed on the floor in front of me. The last thing he asked for was you. I got this number off your mother. I hope that's ok. Please give me a call when you get this message. It's urgent." The message cut out.

I hit the redial button, eager to understand what the emergency was. The phone had barely rang once when Danny's mother picked up the phone.

"Scott?"

"Yes it's Scott. What the problem?"

"Danny collapsed when he arrived home last night and his las-"

"Yeah, I heard the message. Did he say what's wrong?"

"No. He could only tell me to find you before he passed out."

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

Derek had already picked up his keys and wallet before I had even hung up the phone. We ran down stairs locking the door as we left.

**Danny Point of View:**

I was dancing with stars on an endless white plane. I was in heaven. The landscape around me suddenly changed to a beautiful green garden filled with flowers and trees and the sweet smell of vanilla wafted through the air. The only sound to be heard was the bubbling brook on the far side of the garden. In the centre of the garden there was a small pond with garden chairs situated around the outside of it. I walked over and took a seat. As I sat in the seat, the water at my feet began to glow. An image came into focus on the surface of the water. It was my bedroom and situated around my bed were Jackson, Scott and a tall dark haired man who must have been Derek.

"Danny," a voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see whose voice it was. Standing behind me was a man no taller than myself with blond hair and a strong built body with a tight toned chest.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily.

"I am Amor, I am your protector. You have feinted from over exerting yourself and your body is trying to reenergise itself. You had not grown accustomed to using your gifts. Trying to use that much at once drained you completely and you feinted. Your friend Stiles warned you that this would happen. If you had you tried to take him with you as you teleported you would have killed yourself."

"What can I do? I can't leave him in that place."

"You won't have to. When your body has regenerated then you can go back to him."

"But what do I do? how can I protect him? If I use too much magic, like you said I could kill myself. If I do something wrong, I could harm Stiles and if I cause him any harm I won't be able to live with myself."

"The more you use your magic, the less drain you will feel on yourself. You just need to learn to know when you're using too much."

"How do I know?"

"Feel it within yourself, when you feel weak the ones you love can make you strong. If you can channel your love, you can draw energy off of it. By doing that your power can be much stronger than drawing it from any other source.

"How do I channel love?"

"That is for you to find out. I must leave you now and you must go back to your friends and save the one you love."

"How can I speak to you if I need you?"

"I am in your heart forever; Amor means love so when you need some help, just look to your heart and it will tell you where to go."

As he spoke those words I felt myself be pulled away from the garden paradise with a blinding white light. I opened my eyes. I was in my room tucked into my bed my mother was beside me and Scott, Jackson and the man I could only assume must be Derek. I recognised him as Stiles' cousin Miguel, but the whole werewolf mystique idea would give him some reason to keep his name a secret. That and he was a wanted man across the entire state.

"Danny! You're awake!" my mum scremed as she attacked me viciously with hugs.

I hugged her back loosely.

"Mum, can I speak with Scott and the others for a moment," she lingered for a moment, "in private please."

She looked slightly crestfallen but nodded slightly and left the room.

"Stiles and I have been held hostage. They're trying to get to you three, something about mating rituals and intense magic."

"Where is Stiles?" Scott growled at me.

"I don't know where we were being held captive. Stiles told me to escape and ask you then come back."

"How do you not know where you were if you escaped from there?

"I teleported out," I told him.

Jackson and Scott looked at me with puzzled eyes like I had just confirmed that I should be in a mental asylum.

"Then take us back with you!" Derek said breaking the silence.

"I can't! I'm not strong enough to take anyone with me. I don't have the power to do it."

"Okay then. Scott give him your phone, if he takes it back we can use it to track him."

"Then what will you do?" I asked.

"We will come and rescue you both and find the one responsible for this and kill them," Derek growled angrily

"I'm going to rip their fucking heart out," Scott growled even angrier than Derek.

Derek and Jackson looked to Scott; clearly the bond between them was strong.

Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. I pulled myself up off of the bed and walked over to my desk and logged into my laptop.

"Scott, log in to the tracking software. I will text you to let you know what's going on."

"Danny, be careful. You are still very weak from the last time you teleported."

Without warning Danny's mother burst through the door, clearly she had been listening through the door.

"Danny, there is no way I am letting you go back to that place."

"Mum, I have to go; I have to save Stiles."

"Leave it to Scott and his friends. They are stronger than you, they have full magical blood now, you have less than a quarter." She screamed.

She knew. I called out in protest, "How could you never tell me about this?"

"We didn't think it would be a problem," she defended herself, "We didn't think you had any power. Your father's father married a woman with no magical ability and then your father married me, and I have no magical abilities. You have less than a quarter magical blood, you could hurt yourself."

"Mum I will not leave Stiles to be tortured by those monsters back there. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Danny your mum is right, you are still very weak." Derek interjected.

"No Derek. I will fight for him with my dying breath."

The candle on the nightstand beside my bed lit itself.

"Danny, you're already using your power without control," Scott was talking down to me.

I put Scott's phone into my pocket. I was following my heart and it told me that Stiles needed me. I stood up and walked over to my mum and gave her a hug. She held me tight and I had to fight myself from her grip.

"At ille vocavit me Stiles," I called out.

I felt myself be torn from my room and back to the stone cold floor of the basement where Stiles sat against the wall behind me.

"Danny! You're back!" he called quietly wrapping his arms around me.

I felt weak I leaned into the hug and wrapped my arms around him. I felt my strength return.

_A/N – Ok guys sorry it took so long to get put up the chapter just refused to be written. But I hope you like it, I focussed a bit more on Danny and Jackson in this chapter. So yeah review and tell me what you think. Let us know what you think and tell me what you guys want more of in the next chapter _

_E/N – Hello again. You may have noticed that the author was very rude and didn't let me edit the last two chapters. It's ok though. I'm back this chapter and hopefully for future chapters. Enjoy!_

_A/N – What my friend failed to mention was that I had you guys in mind when I skipped the editing I wanted you guys to get the chapter ASAP _


	11. The Warning

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 11: The Warning**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written by myself and edited by villemusvonawesome for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

I stood there gobsmacked, Danny, had just disappeared. I looked over towards Jackson, who looked equally as confused as I did. We both looked up at Derek, our eyes questioning him for answers.

"We better get back to your house Scott, we can organise a plan there." Derek said ushering us to the door.

"We will rescue them both, and get him back to you" I said to Danny's mum as I left the room and headed down the stairs towards the front door.

As we got into the car Jackson, slid himself across my lap and into the back seat, apparently the daunting issue of Stiles and Danny being abducted had not put a dampen on his sex drive which was a good thing for Derek and myself. Derek turned the key in the ignition and the massive V8 engine roared to life. I really loved Derek's car. I was so glad to have him in my life he had a way of making everything inside of me relax. I turned towards Derek, the thought of Stiles and Danny, daunting my thoughts.

"Derek, how did Danny, do that back there?" I asked him.

"Any creature with magical blood can shift and control the flow of energy around them. I used the same thing when I bound us together. The words I spoke during the mating process in Latin harnessed the energies around us and brought us together."

"So does that mean we could just teleport in there now and get them out of there?" I asked hoping that it would be relatively simple.

Jackson was staring at us in the back seat taking in all the information he could.

"It's not that simple; while we can use the basic forms of magic we are not able to use it to the extent of that of Danny and his family. The one that is holding them hostage know how to literally rip the magic out of your body and feed it into himself, but it can only be accomplished by killing."

"What do you mean Derek?"

"Well if he were to kill the three of us the bond that we have just created is split and the magic will feed out into the nearest magical being that is not of the same breed."

"So in other words the one that is holding them hostage would feed off our power?" Jackson asked attentively.

"Yes, and that is why we have to be very careful with what happens when we take him on if he were to kill any of us it would weaken our bond and he would feed on our power. Making him almost unstoppable."

"So what can we do?" I asked hoping Derek had a plan.

By this time we were parked out the front of Derek's house I hadn't even noticed we were driving.

"I'll be back in a moment; there is something I have to get for the fight that is ahead of us."

Derek opened the door and with a swift movement he was gone. I could feel a feint stinging in my chest, it felt like fear, helplessness and depression. It was coming from Jackson, he was scared for Danny. He was his best friend; he loved him I knew how much he cared for him. I climbed through the gab in between the seats to comfort Jackson. As I come to rest on the seat beside him I pulled him into a tight embrace. He leaned into my shoulder pulling me in close and began to sob into my shoulder. I could feel his pain, I could feel what he was going through and I wanted to help him, I needed to help him.

"Jackson, I love you, we will do everything in our power to save Danny and Stiles."

"I feel like I have failed him Scott, I feel like I did this to him. If I had not of wanted to become a wolf, he wouldn't have been taken." Jackson said as he continued to sob into my shoulder.

"Jackson! Don't you dare think even for a second that any of this is your fault! That psychopath brought this upon himself, and mark my words if they have been harmed I will personally make sure that whoever is responsible has their heart ripped out." I said to Jackson rubbing his back and pulling him closer to me. I pulled him over so that we lay across the back seat of the Camaro. Jackson laid on top of me his head resting on my chest. I felt his mood calm as he lay there steadily breathing and listening to my heart give a steady beat.

Derek jumped back into the front seat of the car holding a beaten old book which he put on the passenger seat. He turned around and looked back at us smiling. I smiled back at him, I felt the love inside of him give a heavy thump and I could smell it through the air."

Derek turned back to face the forest ahead of him. He started the car and we were on our way back to my house.

As we pulled in the driveway mum was locking the front door about to leave for work. Derek shut off the car and we climbed out of the car.

"Hey mum, have a good night at work, I'll see you in the morning" I said hugging her.

"Have a good night, no monkey business you three." She said with a devious look on her face.

I glared at her as I walked up the steps of the front porch and unlocked the front door. Derek picked up the book off of the front seat of the car and locked the doors, he walked inside shutting the door behind him and we all walked in silence up into my bedroom.

"Scott we're going to need a candle, a bowl of water and a knife."

**Stiles Point of View:**

I didn't let go of Danny for over ten minutes or what it seemed at least. I pulled away from him, and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I'm glad your back, I missed you." I said

"I missed you too Stiles, and now that I'm back I'm going to do whatever it takes to get us out of here. I will protect you."

I hugged him again before kissing him deeply on the lips. The metal door at the end of the room ground open and the hooded figure walked through closing it behind him. The screech from the metal door was deafening.

"How did you get out of the chains" The voice thundered across the room.

"We assumed you let us down, while we were passed out." I squeaked.

"Lies!" The hooded figure yelled raising his hands above his head.

**Danny Point of View:**

I watched as he raised his hands. He was going to hurt Stiles.

"COARTO" he called.

Stiles fell to the ground struggling to breath; I could see he was in pain. I was going to kill the hooded figure for this.

I felt the anger inside me take over. I acted on instinct; I raised my hands and felt a surge of energy come forth from them nocking the hooded figure back against the wall. I heard Stiles gasp he could breathe again. The hooded figure stood up and raised his hands again. Yet another surge of energy was pushed from my body, the hooded figure was nocked full force into the wall again. I was feeling weak, I felt light headed.

"Danny I love you" Stiles called out.

I felt the energy return to my body.

"Stiles grab hold of me now" I said as the hooded figure stood up.

"Mortem ad Te et" he yelled with rage.

Stiles grabbed hold of me.

"Nobis nunc patria" I screamed. I felt the surge of energy rip us from the room.

We hit the hardwood floor of my lounge room, Stiles was passed out in my arms and I was feeling very weak. My mum came running over to us.

"Mum, take care of him" I said as I stood up. I felt extremely week that's when it happened. I felt the magic take hold of me again I felt it pull me away Stiles and mums were getting further away. I felt myself hit the rock floors of the basement. I screamed in pain.

"Reducens puerum Afferte eum ad me adducite eum!" I could hear the hooded figure saying.

I rolled over on the floor as he stopped chanting and looked at me.

"I brought you back and this time there will be no escape. You will die and I shall take your power as my own."

I felt the energy in my heart break free and standing before me was Amor.

"Danny I will protect you." He said as I blacked out.

_A/N –Ok guys next chapter, I know its short but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and guys I want to know what you want more of in the next chapter._

_E/N – This chapter was unable to be edited as my editor had study and other various matters to attend too._


	12. The Escape

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 12: The Escape.**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written by myself and edited by villemusvonawesome for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

I rushed downstairs and grabbed a candle a bowl, filled it with water, took a knife from the drawer and carried it all back upstairs and sat it on the bed in front of Derek.

"I'm going to try and bind our power to us so that if he tries to take it from us, it shouldn't work," Derek said.

"What are we going to do about Danny and Stiles? How do we make sure they don't get hurt?" Jackson asked. I could sense that he was worried. He was still feeling guilty that Danny was taken and he would do everything to save them.

Derek replied, "If we can get in there, we can keep them safe."

Jackson nodded. I could tell that he seemed a little reassured. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in close kissing him firmly on the lips before pulling away.

"They will be fine, we will save them," I told him.

Derek growled affectionately, pulling me over so he can kiss me himself.

"Ready?" Derek asked.

Jackson and I nodded.

Derek pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the candle and sat it in the centre of us. He sat the bowl of water beside it. He took up the knife in one hand and cut a small strip across the palm of the opposite hand dropping the blood into the water. He then handed the knife to Jackson signalling him to do the same. Jackson cut his palm and dropped the blood into the water, then handed the knife to me. I cut my palm and as the blood dropped into the water, it was instantly pulled to the centre of the bowl along with Jackson and Derek's blood.

Derek opened the book he had taken from his house and began to read.

"Sanguis Vitae venenatis et potentiam. Liga potestate nostra nobis."

The blood in the bowl began to circle around the edge of the bowl spinning faster and faster before it lifted out of the water and dropped into the candle, quickly burning the blood away. The water vanished and the candle flickered before going out.

"Our power should be bound to us," Derek said breaking the silence.

I stepped off of the bed and walked over to my laptop, picked it up and walked back over to the bed. I logged in and connected to the tracking service. My phone was sitting in the middle of the forest behind Derek's house.

"Derek what's behind your house?" I asked looking up at him.

"Just an old wine cellar, why?"

"That's where Danny and Stiles are being held. Or at least that's where my phone is."

**Danny Point of View:**

As I woke up Amor was standing over me looking down at me.

"Danny. Wake up, I have managed to keep him at bay for now, he left to recover, but he will be back. I can't stay in this world much longer. I have to return to Pretium"

There was a bright light and Amor disappeared I felt reenergized. I stood up looking around the room. It was pitch black. I could not see a thing. I snapped my fingers and the lights turned on; he silent humming of a fluorescent light could be heard over my head. I walked towards the door of the basement and looked out into the darkness. I could make out the shapes of trees and I could see the stars glistening above.

"Accipe me domum," I called out but nothing happened he had blocked me from teleporting out of the room. Then I remembered Scott's phone.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and texted Jackson.

"How do I say unlock in Latin"

Within a few minutes Jackson had texted back "Libera me per ostium RECLUDO Derek said that should work"

I focused hard on the lock.

"Libera me per ostium RECLUDO!" as I uttered the last syllable the door broke of the hinges and flew up the stairs, out into the night air.

I walked carefully up the steps. As I reached the top step there was movement behind me. I turned around looking into the night only to see a tall man standing in front of me.

It was my chemistry teacher Adrian Harris.

"Lumen ignis," a fire in front of him burst to life, and he began to walk towards me.

"Vincire ferro!" I called focusing on the man standing before me.

"Deflecto" Adrian called.

I could hear growling; it was loud. Derek, Scott and Jackson burst from the trees behind me eyes glowing and fangs raring.

"Adrian?" Jackson and Scott called out.

"Yes, it was me who took Stiles and Danny hostage. All so I could get back at you pathetic waste of space wolves," He glared at us, his gaze focusing intently. "Too long have you tortured me. Your uncle was the last straw Derek. I devised a plan to kill you and take your power for my own."

"Where is Stiles?" Scott asked aggressively.

"I got him back to my house safely but Adrian pulled me back here."

"Fucking wolves! You will all die."

Derek growled viciously and leapt forth at Adrian.

"No!" Jackson screamed as Adrian raised his hands above his head.

"Occidere," he called.

Jackson dove in front of Derek and was hit with a blast of black energy. Jackson was knocked back and was laying lifeless at my feet.

Scott yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground in tears, Derek sunk to his knees.

I felt my anger rise and once again felt myself acting on instinct.

"Mortem qui me laeserunt!" I called blasting all my strength at Adrian.

"Accipe me domum" he called before vanishing.

I looked down at Jackson who was still laying lifeless at my feet. A white mist rose from his chest and forced itself into me.

Derek walked over to me as did Scott. Scott had tears running down from his eyes.

"Danny, you have Jackson's life within you. You can give it back to him," Derek said pulling Scott into a hug to comfort him.

"But how? I don't know how to do any of this," I said, utterly confused.

"Redde quod ablatum est vitae. Reverse de morte recte accipitur," Derek whispered softly.

I repeated after him, "Redde quod ablatum est vitae. Reverse de morte recte accipitur."

I felt a surge of energy through my body.

My hands were glowing a faint white; the tattoo beneath Jackson shirt was glowing as well. Derek ripped open his shirt and I pressed my hands to his chest kissing him, a tear falling from my eye as I did. I felt the energy that had come to me from Jackson pass through me and return into him. He shuddered beneath me and I pulled away. He opened his eyes and Scott and Derek wrapped their arms around him.

I felt extremely weak like all my energy was gone. I collapsed to the ground blacking out.

When I came too I was laying in my bed and it was dark outside. I was home.

**Scott Point of View:**

When we got back to my house Derek and I carried Jackson up the stairs and placed him on my bed. I could feel his weakness. But I could also feel love and happiness as well. Sure Adrian was still on the run but we had rescued Danny and Stiles. Jackson smiled weakly on the bed as I lay beside him and Derek beside me. I wrapped my arms around him and Derek wrapped his tightly around the both of us as we slowly drifted off it to what would surely be a peaceful night's sleep.

"Custodi nos a malo" Derek called out quietly. That was the last thing I heard before we fell into deep sleep.

**Stiles Point of View:**

As I walked up to Scott's house to thank him for rescuing me there was a flash of light and a large yellow barrier formed itself around the house. It looked very similar to the one Danny had put around me in the cellar. I walked towards it, I pressed my hand to its rippling bright surface as it faded and disappeared. I pushed slightly, it felt as if nothing was there I was able to step right through. I looked up at the light on in Scott's room it was the only one on in the whole house. Just my luck, as I walked towards the front door it went out. I decided I would let it wait until school tomorrow. I turned around and went back to my car and drove home. When I arrived home I shut off the car and walked inside. I headed straight for my room I wanted to get some sleep before school tomorrow. I have a lot to discuss with Jackson and Scott.

**Derek Point of View:**

As the sun broke through the window of Scott's bedroom I awoke to find Jackson and Scott nestled against each other, arms around one and other, with my arms wrapped around the both of them. I could feel the tension in my groin. We hadn't had sex since we mated, sure it was only 2 days ago, but still. I loved them; my world was complete with them. They enjoyed it just as much as I did. I leant down and nipped Scott's neck to wake him up. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he spoke quietly while yawning.

I rubbed my groin against the back of his pants letting him know what I wanted. His eyes widened as he leant over and licked Jackson's neck up to his ear lobe before nipping it gently. Jackson woke up knowing exactly what was about to happen. Jackson Scott and I ripped our shirts off throwing them to the floor. I kissed Jackson passionately while Scott took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it gently. I felt another surge of blood through my groin; my cock was raging by this point I needed relief. I rolled Jackson over onto his stomach and lifted him up onto hands and knees. Scott ripped his pants off and wiggled underneath Jackson, who unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Jackson bent down and kissed Scott while I pulled his jeans and my own off and threw them to the floor behind me. I could feel how much they wanted it. Their hearts were pounding like drums and mine was as well.

"Jackson, are you ready?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" he said.

I lined my throbbing cock up with his tight hole, it was going to be painful I was bigger than Scott and thicker too. I pushed the head in, Jackson let out a gasp of pain before shaking his hips and gently rocking back allowing it to slide further in. More gasps of pain could be heard but they were now mixed with growls of pleasure as my cock continued to slide in rubbing against his prostate as it did. When I reached the hilt Jackson let out a sigh of relief.

"I feel so full, Derek, and I love it" Jackson said ever so seductively.

**Jackson Point of View:**

It felt like my insides were going to be pushed out of my mouth, Derek was huge; much bigger than Scott. With every slight movement it would rub against my prostate and waves of pleasure would fill my body.

"Scott, are you ready?" I asked keen to slip inside of him and experience what he had with me.

He nodded, unable to make a sound. His eyes were fixed on my cock. He was licking his lips as he bucked up against me. I lined up with his hole and gently but firmly pushed the head inside. Scott tensed slightly but then pushed against me taking my entire cock inside him in one swift movement. He let out a growl of pleasure as I reached my hilt. I had hit that magical spot inside of him. I lent down and kissed him as I felt Derek lean forward and kiss between my shoulder blades before withdrawing his cock from me. I growled in annoyance missing the feeling of it, but was alarmed when it was thrust rapidly back in. I groaned in sheer bliss as his cock ground against my prostate I could feel every vein in his cock inside me. We soon had a steady rhythm built up. I would push into Scott as Derek pulled out of me and then we would slam together in the middle as I pulled out of Scott. I loved the feeling of being both fucked and fucking at the same time I could not believe the pleasure I was experiencing. I could tell that Scott and Derek were enjoying it too, not only by their grunts, groans and growls of pleasure but through our bond, it felt as if we were one rather than three separate individuals. I was pulled back to reality as my orgasm daunted on me.

"Scott I'm going to-" he put his finger to my lips, silencing me and nodding; signalling that it was fine.

I let out a loud howl as I came deep inside Scott and I felt myself tighten around Derek. It hurt; I was so tight and he was huge. It was hard to tell the difference between the pleasure of my orgasm and the pain of having Derek still pounding inside me. I accustomed to the feeling it felt amazing; the tighter I was the more pleasure I would receive and the tighter his cock was pushed against my prostate. I grabbed hold of Scott's cock as I continued to thrust inside him giving him more pleasure as I jerked him off. I felt he was close; his hole tightened around me and he howled loudly as he shot his seed across his chest and mine. As well as across the headboard of the bed, we chuckled as I collapsed on top of him allowing Derek to continue to fuck me. Scott and I stared at each other clearly thinking the same thought. How on earth does he last so long? Scott and I locked lips with one and other in a heated make out session, we stopped when we could feel Derek was close he pushed as deep into me as he could shooting his load deep inside me and letting out a howl so loud it shook the bed as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Scott and I, my cock was still inside Scott and Derek's in me. I didn't want this moment to end; being with the two people I love, nothing else matted. I kissed Scott and bent round to kiss Derek before flopping loosely on top of Scott. Derek pulled out of me. I groaned, missing the full feeling. I went to stand up but collapsed under my own weight, Derek had fucked me so hard I couldn't walk. Scott stood up and helped me up. We all headed into the bathroom and let the hot water clean off the evidence of the prior activities, the shower lacked a lot of sexual contact which I was disappointed at but decided it would be made up for after school today. We stepped out of the shower and dried ourselves off. Scott helped me as we walked over to his dresser, he handed me a pair of his boxers and a pair of jeans and one of his shirts. Derek got up and left the room heading back to the guest room, only to come back in a few minutes later fully dressed. He stared at Scott and I who were kissing slowly. He walked over and wrapped his arms around us, kissing each of us gently.

"I love you both," I said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Scott, Jackson, get ready for school! Scott, you and I will be having a talk this afternoon. What did I say about funny business?" Scott's mum called through the door.

We all chuckled laughing; we didn't even know she was home.

_A/N –Yay Sex scene number two I hoped you guys and girls like this chapter, it's the longest one so far. And it had the most in it. The next chapter will be a long and arduous conversation with Scott and his mum as well as Scott, Jackson Derek and Stiles. With a pleasant surprise for you all at the end. Until next time. Lewis out _

_E/N –This chapter was really awkward to edit. But it was also very amusing. I'll be in my bunk._


	13. Total Embarassment

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 13: Total Embarrassment!**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written by myself and edited by villemusvonawesome for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

As Jackson and I pulled up out the front of his house we were bombarded by his mother, screaming and yelling that he had not being home in almost a week.

"Jackson, where have you been?" She screamed.

I looked to Jackson whose face was becoming a bright red colour.

"It will be ok, I love you!" I whispered so only he could hear me. I knew he had heard me because immediately his face became less flushed.

"I love you to" He whispered, I let a smile take over my face.

"Mum, I have been staying with Scott and his mum." Jackson said nervously.

"Well you could have come home to tell me, all the contact I have had from you this week was a phone call and the odd text message." She said although she was noticeably calmer now.

"Sorry mum, I was just busy was all." Jackson said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Well don't let it happen again. I want you home for dinner tonight understand." She said looking him in the eyes.

Jackson looked back at me frowning.

"Ok mum, but I have to go to school." Jackson said letting go of her. "I just have to grab my lacrosse uniform." His mother stepped aside and let him into the house. He ran inside coming out a few moments later holding his lacrosse uniform and stick. He threw it into the boot of the Porsche.

"I'll see you tonight mum." Jackson said getting into the car and shutting the door.

He looked over at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry I can't come over tonight, I wish I could!" He said as we drove down the street.

"It's ok we have all the time in the world to be together, nothing can come between us." I said smiling over at the man beside me. It was then I remembered that we still had to take care of Adrian and we had chemistry first up.

"Your right, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend every waking moment with you." He said smiling back at me. "Besides, you enjoy being around me as much as I do you, I found that out this morning when you were groaning my name in my ear." He said seductively. I felt the blood flow to my groin remembering the activities that took place this morning.

When we arrived at school it was still very early there were no other cars in the parking lot. In eagerness to get away from the house we left quite early. Jackson parked the car and shut off the engine, he turned to me.

"If I can't have my way with you tonight I'll have to have it now." Jackson said as he leapt on top of me and pressed his lips to mine. As our tongues fought for dominance, Jackson laid the passenger seat back so that he could lie on top of me. As we continued to make out he ground his ragging hard on against my own. Desperately craving friction I bucked up against him, wanting to be inside him. We continued to make out for what seemed like fifteen minutes when there was a knock on the window of the car. We looked up only to see Stiles staring open mouthed at what was going on. Jackson's eyes flashed bright green as he watched mine flash amber in frustration at Stiles' impeccable timing. Jackson rolled off of me and calmed his groin down as I did the same. We opened the doors of the car and stepped out grabbing our backpacks and glaring at Stiles.

"What I needed to talk to you and you can't tell me you haven't had sex this morning I know what you get like in the morning. Remember all those times I stayed over." My face blushed as Stiles spoke of those embarrassing mornings when he woke up in the same bed as Stiles with a ragging hard on. Stiles and I had never had sex nor did we ever plan to. But none the less it was still embarrassing. Jackson chuckled slightly as we walked towards the school but stopped when he sensed how embarrassed I was. He walked over and interlocked fingers with me as we walked up the front steps of the school. Stiles lead us to the chemistry room and as we sat down reality hit us. Adrian Harris our chemistry teacher was the person that had abducted Stiles and Danny. Stiles was completely oblivious since we had not yet told him that Adrian was the one who abducted him.

"Stiles, be very careful around Adrian, he's the one that abducted you." I said as I watched Stiles jaw drop.

"How did he escape?" Stiles managed to say.

"He teleported out, the same way Danny got you out before Adrian pulled him back." I said.

Without a moment warning Danny burst into the class room immediately spotting us and running up to us.

"Guys, what are we going to do about Adrian?"

Derek had undoubtedly sensed our fear and rang me.

"Hey Derek!" I said.

"What's wrong I can sense your fear?" he asked.

"How do we protect ourselves against Adrian? He's our chemistry teacher!" I asked

"Custodi nos quidem timorem non dimisit eum accedere. Adrian Harris That should stop him getting close to you. All four of you join hands and say these words. I have to go; I have to contact the builders about the design for my house. Be Safe!" he said before hanging up.

"Ok, guys Derek told me how to protect ourselves. Join hands with me." Danny and Stiles Joined hands and Jackson took Danny's hand and I took Stiles.

"Ok guys repeat after me."

They all nodded.

"Custodi nos quidem timorem non dimisit eum accedere Adrian Harris." I said.

"Custodi nos quidem timorem non dimisit eum accedere Adrian Harris." They repeated.

As we spoke the words we felt energy pour from within us surrounding us and keeping us safe. We let go of hands and took our seats. Jackson sat next to me today not wanting to be lab partners with Danny so that he could be with Stiles and we could pair up. Adrian walked into the class room putting his stuff on the desk and walking over to us. Stopping right on the edge of our desk. I could feel Jackson's fear as well as mine, what if the spell had not worked what if we said it wrong.

"Good to see you turned up to class even after I killed you Jackson!" he said chuckling.

"Such a waste of a perfectly good human, how exactly is it that you survived?" He asked reaching out to stroke Jackson's cheek. As his hand was about to make contact with Jackson's cheek there was a blue sheen around Adrian's hand. He was pushed back into the desk behind him.

"A protection spell, I should have known your alpha would not have let you come to school unprotected. However Stiles is still vulnerable he has no magical ability." He said smiling wickedly at Stiles.

I felt my anger pick up.

"You touch him and I will rip out your heart."

"Ah the anger of a wolf the one thing that strengthens your magic, fuels your power. Your rage!"

"Exuro" I growled.

Adrian felt to the ground in pain his skin burning away.

"Duis et curate" he screamed.

He stood back up as his face began to heal the burns slowly fading away as if they never existed. The bell rang and the students began to walk into the class room as Adrian, took a seat at his desk.

"Nice work Scott!" Danny whispered across the gap.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks"

Jackson wrapped his fingers around mine as we held hands behind the desk through the entire class.

The rest of the day passed by without worry and so did lacrosse practice, when the time come Jackson took me home before kissing me goodbye and driving off down the street. I looked up at my house, the daunting feeling of dread overcome me as I began to fear the conversation that was to be had with my mum upon entry. I started on my way up the steps, as I reached out to open the front door it was pulled away from me as my mother stood there cross armed in the arch of the doorway.

"A little hesitant are we?" She said fixing him with a glare. "You're not in trouble Scott; Derek, explained most of it today while you were at school."

I gave a heavy sigh of relief maybe I wasn't going to have the talk.

"Don't relax too much young man, were still going to talk" she said walking back inside.

I let out another sigh as I walked inside shutting the door behind me.

"Sit" She said pointing to the chair in the living room.

I dropped my backpack beside the door and walked over, and took my seat.

"Scott, I'm your mother, and I like to think that I have done a good job of raising you, bringing you up the right way" She started.

"Mum." I began but was cut off.

"I can deal with the fact that you like both Derek and Jackson at the same time, and I can deal with the fact that Derek is almost twenty four and you're only seventeen. But Scott, what I cannot deal with, is you not talking to me about these things; do you feel as if you can't tell me? I told you I didn't want any monkey business in this house, which from what I heard this morning was not the case. I know what I'm asking you're a teenager I was one, once but if you're going to be doing this in my house then I at least want to know that you're being safe."

"Really mum? Really? Yes we're playing it safe." I lied knowing that being a werewolf excluded me from STD's and the like.

"Good, I don't want a pregnant teenager!" she joked.

My mouth dropped open, I stared blankly at her.

"I have to go to work now, and I believe Derek had something to tell you. Dinner is in the fridge and please Scott, talk to me, I'm your mother, I love you." She walked over and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek before grabbing her purse and keys and walking out the door.

**Derek Point of View:**

I lay on the bed of the guest room, Scott had just been dropped home and I could already sense his feelings of discomfort as he walked towards the house. I had spoken to his mother earlier that day hoping to relieve some of the guilt I'm sure she was going to inflict on Scott, but I had good news for him after he finished talking to his mother. I lay their listening to the conversation between Scott and Melissa. I was still feeling Scott's discomfort and feelings of alienation from Jackson, longing to be with us. I pushed the feelings away knowing it would all be over soon. Five minutes later the sweet sound of knuckles on wood and the scent of Scott tickled at my senses.

"Derek, mum said you wanted to talk to me?" Scott questioned opening the door slowly.

Within seconds I had him pinned to the bed and was hovering over him. I let his emotions flow back to me. Lust was dominant but so was love with a hint of sadness, only a small portion but it was there.

"Scott, what's wrong?" I asked eager to know what had my mate upset.

"I missed you all day and I wanted to spend the night with you and Jackson, and to top it off I feel like I betrayed my mum by not talking to her about this and I feel like I'm going to explode bottling it all up like this" Scott said straining for breath at the end of it.

"Scott, I'm here to talk, and I have no doubt that Stiles will listen. You have plenty of outlets; you just have to let it out." I said leaning down and kissing the young beta on the lips. He hesitated for a moment before kissing back.

"You had something to tell me, good news or something mum said?" Scott asked me breaking the kiss.

"The renovations on my house will be finished by the end of next week and we can move in. I have talked to Melissa and she is ok with it, providing we come over for dinner at least once a week." I paused waiting eager for feedback from my mate.

Scott smiled up at me. "I'm glad to hear, we just have to get the ok from Jackson's parents and we can move out together."

Scott pulled me into a kiss.

"Why do you always hover above me like that?" Scott asked.

"Because I don't want to crush you!" I said back

"Derek! You're not going to hurt me and if you do I heal so quit hovering like a fly looking for food and relax" he said pulling me down on top of him. I let myself be man handled as I felt Scott and my groin collide. Scott let out a groan as my hard member in my pants ground against the one in his.

I let myself relax into the teen, sniffing and taking in his scent as I did, I wasn't surprised I could smell both Jackson, and I on him we had barely left each other's side since we mated. But I was happy to be with him.

"How was your quickie with Jackson this morning?" I asked seductively into Scott's ear licking the lobe after I finished talking.

His face went bright red.

"It would have been fine if it weren't for Stiles and his horrible timing." Scott said "Wait how did you?"

"The connection, I felt everything you both were feeling, it nearly knocked me off of my feet it was so sudden. But never the less I knew what was going on." I cut him off.

"I love you Derek" Scott whispered into my ear as he closed his eyes and lay underneath me.

"I love you too, Scott. Now you get some sleep, I'm going to cook dinner for us and have a surprise for you when you wake up."

He only nodded before inhaling deeply taking in my scent and snuggling into my chest falling quickly to sleep.

**Danny Point of View:**

Mum and Dad were out of town for a few day's which meant I had a house to myself. But that wasn't the plan oh, no I had many activates planned for this afternoon. I had told Stiles to get to my house at six thirty on the dot, I told him the door would be unlocked and that when he entered the house he would know where to go. I looked over at the clock; it was quarter past six, time enough to have a shower. I threw my lacrosse clothes down the laundry chute and jumped under the hot water allowing myself to relax. I washed my hair and cleaned myself up, before getting out of the shower and drying myself off. I got dressed into the tightest V-neck shirt I owned and the tightest pair of Jeans I could find. I loved the way all my tight clothes gripped me in the right places. I turned off the light in the bathroom and stood in the centre of my room.

"Lumen candelae"

The candles which I had strategically placed around my room all lit simultaneously. I shut off my bedroom light, so that the shadows of the candles were dancing around the walls. I walked out into the hallway I had laid out a path of rose petals from the front door all the way up to my room. The path of petals was accompanied by a lane of candles.

"Lumen candelae"

The candles all burst to life allowing every wall in my house to be covered with the beautiful dancing shadows of the candles. I walked back into my room where I had a circle of rose petals around a picnic blanket and in the centre was a basket of food that I had made ready for Stiles and I to eat. A bottle of champagne and some fresh picked strawberries and freshly whipped cream. As well as a quiche that I had made earlier that afternoon. I smiled to myself at how perfect this evening was going to be.

**Stiles Point of View:**

I walked up to the door of Danny's house wondering what he had planned for the night; he was very romantic so I assumed that tonight would be prefect. I opened the door only to see a trail of red rose petals and hundreds of candles dancing in the breeze that wafted through the open door. I stepped inside shutting and locking the door.

_A/N –Ok guys sorry it's been so long since I updated but I couldn't think of how to work this chapter but I hope you liked it. The next chapter will contain some Danny/Stiles and some Jackson/Scott and Derek as well as a few more key plot points regarding Adrian and what is going to happen. Ps. Get ready to welcome back a curtain Ex-Girlfriend yep you guessed it Lydia is coming back from her hospital state and there's something not so normal about her. _

_E/N –Wasn't able to edit this week guys Sorry :(_

_A/N - sorry for the long wait :(  
><em>


	14. Something More than Human

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 14: Something More than Human!**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written by myself and edited by villemusvonawesome for entertainment purposes only._

**Scott Point of View:**

As I woke the intoxicating smell of both Derek and whatever he was cooking flooded my nostrils. I quickly got up and ran downstairs to find both Jackson and Derek sitting at the table together, waiting for me. As I walked towards the dining table they turned and looked at me.

"Come here you!" Derek said in a thick lust filled voice.

I walked over to the table and within seconds of reaching for the chair I was pinned to the ground, Jackson and Derek each assaulting a side of my neck with kisses and nips. I felt myself harden and my face heat up as a blush filled my cheeks with a deep red colour. My heart was beating loudly in my ears; I felt my wolf scratch, trying to break free. Derek pulled back, eyes glowing red; I knew he was telling me to relax. Within seconds the wolf had retreated and I was once again in control.

"Eat!" Derek said pulling Jackson off me before taking a seat himself. "We will continue this after we have eaten."

Jackson and I sat beside each other, quickly placing the food onto our plates and scoffing it down as fast as we could. The moment we finished eating we were already running up the stairs pulling at each other's shirts as we went. I could feel Derek's approval as he slowly walked up the stairs behind us. As we got to my room we threw our shirts into the corner and began to work at the button of our jeans before quickly shimming out of them and tossing them to the floor. I tackled Jackson to the bed as Derek walked into the room growling in approval as he closed the door and walked over to us. Jackson and I were battling for dominance in a kiss when Derek lay beside us. We broke the kiss realising that Derek was still clothed. I felt my wolf take charge, claws coming out ripping the thin fabric of Derek's shirt open. I pulled the tattered remains of his shirt off and pawed them to the side of the room. Jackson had begun working on the jeans his wolf had taken control as well. Fed up with the zipper of the jeans I watched as Jackson ripped the jeans open and pulled them off. Jackson climbed up on top of Derek assaulting his neck with nips and kisses; I joined in assaulting Jackson's neck whilst Derek assaulted mine. It felt amazing to be with Jackson and Derek, to have them so close. I reached down rubbing the bulge in Jackson's boxers with one hand and Derek's with the other both of them issuing a grunt of pleasure sending tingles throughout my body. I pulled away from Jackson to whisper into his eye.

"I want you to fuck me with Derek; I want you both I want to feel you both at once." I whispered into his ear. I felt his cock jerk hard against my hand as he pulled away from Derek's neck. Both Jackson and Derek were staring wide eyed at me. But I could tell they wanted it, I could smell the arousal in the air, and it was so potent. I licked the side of Jackson's ear doing the same to Derek. As my tongue broke contact with his skin I found myself lying on top of Jackson facing up at Derek, his glowing red eyes only mere inches from my face. Jackson bucked up against my pelvis. I reached down ripping his boxer shorts off allowing his hard on to spring free from there cotton prison. I felt it rub against my crack it sent tingles through my body. I needed them now. Somehow during the midst of rolling over I had lost my boxers, not that I minded. Derek reached down and pulled his own off before leaning back over me, allowing his sharp canines to graze over my left shoulder gently scratching the skin.

"I need you know!" I growled I felt my wolf try to break free but the presence of my alpha held it at bay only allowing my eyes to shift.

Derek slowly reached down and positioned Jackson's cock near my tight hole, being a werewolf had its advantages every time that I was over stretched it would heal as if nothing had happened. Derek bent down and covers Jackson's cock with his mouth lubricating it with his saliva before pulled off.

"Push into him Jackson!" Derek said.

Without any hesitation I felt Jackson slowly push into me, it felt amazing and I was already full. I felt a surge of regret come over me, not much just enough to think about what I had said. How was I going to fit Derek and Jackson in me?

Derek positioned his cock near my entrance.

"Are you ready Scott?" He asked actual concern in his voice.

"Yeah" I gasped out as Jackson rubbed against my prostate. I felt Jackson wrap his arms around me hugging me tightly as Derek gently pushed his huge dick into my already full hole.

I yelped in pain as he entered me, he pushed all the way to the hilt in one swift movement. He leant over and kissed me on the lips. Wrapping his beautiful strong arms around Jackson and myself.

"Relax Scott, we will hold like this for a while until you get used to it." Derek said holding Jackson still so that he could no longer thrust into me. I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding, I felt like my insides were being torn apart. I laid back into Jackson's tight hug concentrating on breathing slowly allowing myself to relax. Derek released Jackson's hips and wrapped his arms around both of us lying down on top of us. I felt a surge of energy flow through me and I acted on instinct.

"Lorem corpus ET animam, adimplebis me caritatem" I spoke.

Without even knowing what I had just said I felt my entire body relax, and the pain subside all I could feel was the blood flowing through Derek and Jackson's cock inside me.

Derek lifted off me looking into my eyes realising that the pain had subsided he gently pulled out of me right to the tip and gently thrust back in. Jackson took the hint to continue. It was only thirty seconds before Jackson and Derek were moving in time with one and other. I felt full, and I felt loved the pleasure that I was receiving from my mates was so intense. I could feel the connection between us strengthening as we became closer to one and other. The Tattoos on our chests burning bright blue. I felt my wolf surge and my eyes change, the candle that was next to my bed lighting as I was fucked. I could feel Derek rubbing against my prostate it was so amazing I could feel all the pleasure coming from both Derek and Jackson, our bond showing each of us how we truly felt. I growled as my orgasm approached me hitting me full force. I howled loudly only to have it muffled by Derek's lips locked tightly around mine. I felt my fangs elongate as I broke the kiss with Derek gently biting down on his shoulder drawing blood and licking it away. The taste of Derek's blood ran through me I needed to bite Jackson to show my affection towards him. No sooner had I thought it had Derek flipped me over while still on their cocks so I could gently bite into Jacksons flesh. I tasted his blood as I felt his orgasm take hold of him he to gently bit into me before reaching over and biting Derek too. Derek soon after came inside me his own cum mixing with Jackson's inside of me as he sank his teeth into our shoulders before collapsing in a heap on top of us. We gently rolled to the we were on our sides, Both Jackson and Derek still inside me, I pulled the blanket up over us as we all steadily drifted off to sleep.

**Stiles Point of View:**

I could smell the rose petals in the air and the smell of the hundreds of scented candles that lined the path I was to follow. I removed my shoes, socks and Jacket sitting them by the front door. I stepped out placing my foot gently down on the rose petals. They were soft to the touch, I slowly began to walk in the direction the petals and candles were indicating, taking slow careful steps to ensure that they were not thrown around the floor as I took each step. As I reached the bottom of the staircase leading to Danny's room I heard a feint mumbling above me. I knew that it was Danny, he was chanting in Latin.

"Flos Amor, petalis Sit augue." The petals began to move around me.

The spun and danced through the air, spinning and twirling around me uttering me to continue up the stairs. I took it step by step enjoying the beauty of the petals dancing around me. As I stepped into Danny's bedroom he was seated in a circle of candles on a picnic rug the petals dancing around him, and the shadows of the candles sitting around his room dancing across the walls. He was concentrating intently on the rose petals and the candles.

"Danny!" I said walking into the circle.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. The rose petals that were swirling around my head and the room fell gently to the floor scattered across the room.

He tugged me down onto the blanket and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I missed you!" He said.

"It's only being a couple of hours since we saw each other at school Danny. But I missed you too." I said before tilting up to kiss Danny on the lips.

As Danny broke the kiss he reached into the picnic basket beside him and pulled out the bottle of champagne and two glasses. He poured a glass and handed it to me before pouring one for himself.

"Stiles, I love you and I want you to know, that no matter how hard Adrian tries to take you from me I will never give up."

I smiled at him.

"Danny, you mean the world to me and nothing will ever come between us."

The night went perfectly we ate the strawberries dipped in cream and the quiche that Danny had made was perfect, I was so happy with the way the evening went. Danny took my hand and slowly stood up leading me out of his room and out the back door of his house to where yet another picnic blanket lay on the beautiful emerald green grass that looked as if it had only being mowed that afternoon. Danny gently tugged me over to the blanket and lay down, gesturing for me to join him.

I lay next to him his arms wrapped around me and mine around him. Everything was perfect! I leant over and kissed Danny on the lips putting everything I felt into it. Danny rolled on top of me and pinned me to the blanket.

"Stiles you have no idea how badly I want this, I feel like my entire body is on fire and the closer I am to you the hotter it gets." Danny said panting over me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I whispered seductively into Danny's ear.

"Abscondite nos a conspectu" Danny whispered his eyes flashing a bright green colour before returning to normal.

There was a bright blue force field around us before it faded away.

"What did you do? And what just happened to your eyes?" I asked

"I made us invisible, and my eyes change colour when I use magic, well only when I'm tapped into Amor!"

"Who or What is Amor?" I asked I was so confused.

"Amor is my protector, he is love, the love I have for you, and when I tap into that power it makes my magic more powerful. So I can protect you without hurting myself!"

"How did you learn all this?" I asked.

"You're killing the mood; we can talk about this tomorrow Stiles. I have something else I want to do right now."

Without another word Danny unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off me, taking his own off so that our chests were bare. He leant down and assaulted my neck with kisses before trailing back up to my lips. He reached down and unbuttoned my pants before pulling them down and once again, doing the same to himself. Taking our underwear off at the same time! He slowly kissed his way down my body to my navel and then worked his way further down to my cock. He rubbed his fingers over it gently before pointing it straight up and taking it to the back of his throat in one clean go. I lurched up into his mouth hearing him gag slightly as it hit his throat. This was the first time I had ever had sexual contact with another person, and for that person to be Danny, it made the moment that much more special. Danny slowly began to suck on my cock, as I bucked my hips up into him. I loved the feeling of his lips around my cock. I felt my orgasm slowly approaching beginning to make my body tense up for the impending release. Danny pulled his lips off of my cock and crawled back up on top of me. He stared down at me, looking into my eyes as I too stared up at him, getting lost in his. The moment was perfect I didn't want it to end.

"I want you Stiles; I want to be inside you. But only if you are ready!" Danny said still staring down at me.

"Danny, nothing on this earth would change the way I feel about you, I am nervous but I trust you Danny." I said

Danny kissed me deeply on the lips before sitting up and reaching into the pocket of his discarded jeans pulling out his wallet and removing a condom that he had tucked away. He slowly tore open the rapper and removed the condom.

"Danny, stop. Let me put it on you." I said taking the condom in my hand and slowly rolling to over Danny's big hard cock.

Danny smiled down at me before positioning himself against my hole. He lifted my legs up around his waist so that he had easy access.

"Soluat et placidi" he spoke his eyes once again flashing green.

I felt a wave of calm cross my body, I felt as if nothing in the world mattered and that I could simply drift off into nothingness without a care in the world. I was pulled back to reality at the slight yet sharp pain as Danny gently pushed into me all the way to the base of his throbbing cock. I let out a gasp as he buried himself inside me. I felt so full yet completely satisfied with his gentle movements as he began to rock back and forward. Slowly building up speed and power in his thrusts! It didn't take long for him to build up a steady yet undeniably firm rhythm! I felt my orgasm creeping up on me once more I wasn't going to last much longer. I let out a loud moan of pleasure as Danny hit that spot inside of me full force, he had hit my prostate. Knowing what he had just done he aimed and repeatedly hit that spot over and over again. My brain was spinning out of control as I was lost in pleasure hearing only Danny's and my own grunts of pleasure as we continued to make love. All I could see was Danny, all I could hear was Danny and all I could smell was Danny. And I loved it! I was brought back to reality as my orgasm took hold of me. I screamed with pleasure as I felt myself release all over my stomach and chest. Danny wasn't finished, not yet! He continued to fuck me, making me feel even better as my hole clenched around him as I continued to ride out my orgasm. I could hear him grunting harder and harder as I felt his cock twitch inside me still stroking across my prostate. He soon pulled out and removed the condom before thrusting back inside to release his seed deep inside me. I felt an unnerving energy flow through me as Danny continued to ride out his orgasm the breeze around us picking up and Danny's eyes glowing bright green. Danny collapsed on top of me as we lye there together in the pure bliss of after sex.

"I love you Stiles" he spoke still panting for breath.

"I love you too Danny" I said wrapping my arms around him as I felt his cock twitch realising it was still inside of me as I let sleep claim me.

**Jackson Point of View:**

As I awoke I the smell of both Scott and Derek flooded my nostrils, I loved the way I could smell myself mixed among their own scents. I nudged them gently to wake them up. Derek shifted and woke up, Scott following soon after. Derek and I stepped out of bed only to have Scott topple to the ground as he tried to walk.

"I still can't walk" Scott said worriedly knowing exactly what the cause was.

Derek and I rolled our eyes helping him up and carried him to the bathroom and eased him gently into the shower before joining him. Scott had to lean on both Derek and I for support in the end I ended up washing him myself whilst he locked lips with Derek who was holding him up. The shower went for over half an hour but finally we were all clean and fresh. I stepped out of the shower helping Scott with me as I did. I reached into the cupboard under the bathroom sink and pulled out a towel to allow Derek to dry Scott off while I kissed him allowing my tongue to take refuge in his mouth. I loved the way that both Scott and Derek moaned into their kisses. Derek finished drying Scott of, and then dried himself. He took out a fresh towel and slowly dried me off as I continued to support Scott's still limp body.

After we were dried we made our way back into Scott's bedroom I pulled a pair of clean underwear out from my backpack which I had brought with me the night before and slipped them over my legs and waist. Before walking over and picking out a pair from Scott's dresser and sliding them onto him. I grabbed a second pair from another draw in the dresser that had all Derek's clothes in it, gently slipping them over his legs and up his muscular thighs and over his waist gently tucking his cock into the boxers before pulling on my too tight skinny jeans and v neck. I grabbed the tightest clothes Scott owned and pulled them over his still limp body, before again raiding Derek's drawer and dressing him in his usual attire finding he didn't own any tight clothes. Scott and I would have to change that I thought to myself.

"So what are we going to do with you Scott?" I asked as Derek and I placed him gently on the bed.

"I have to go to School, I can't miss any more classes or I won't get to go to the formal again this year. I'm already falling behind in chemistry." Scott said looking up at us.

We both looked at Derek eager for an answer.

"Mederi" he spoke.

Scott simply stood up happy to be able to walk again he hugged us both.

"As great as that felt last night I think we should take it easier next time!" Scott laughed.

"Scott, we better go, I told Danny I would pick him up for school today." Jackson smiled.

"Scott, you can take the Camaro today if you want!" Derek smiled. "Jackson your car is still at your house, I picked you up last night."

"Really!" Scott asked a grin creeping onto his face.

Derek had only ever let him drive the car once before when they were attempting to elude Kate.

"Yeah, I have no need for it today, I think I will just stay here and work out a way to solve this Adrian problem."

"Ok, but don't do anything irrational, we want to be there with you. We love you!" Scott said locking his fingers around mine as Derek pulled us into a three way hug.

As we got to school Scott, Danny, Stiles and I stepped out of the car locking it as we began to walk towards the school. As we neared the main entrance we all heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Guys wait up!"

We all turned around at once to see Lydia running towards us.

I looked over at Scott and Stiles giving them an unknowing nod as we smelt something different about her. Lydia was something more than human, and we had a bad feeling about it.

_A/N –Hey guys and gals, I am so fucking sorry it took me so long to get this up I really didn't want to keep you waiting this long. However school graduation formal and other family matters clouded my mind and I was unable to concentrate on my writing so sorry. But I hope that this chapter makes up for it Love you all and let me know what you think _

_E/N –I will upload an edited version at a later date._


	15. What is She

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 15: What is she?**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters, this is a fan-fiction written by myself and edited by villemusvonawesome for entertainment purposes only._

**Derek Point of View:**

I walked back up the stairs and into Scott's bedroom after breakfast, I felt full and refreshed. I opened the door and looked at the mess that Scott, Jackson and I had let build up in the room over the past week, too busy mating and dealing with Adrian to clean up. Scott's mum would be home soon and I could not leave the room in its current state. Using my wolf like abilities, my speed, precision and quick reflexes I had the room tidied up in less than ten minutes. The dirty clothes in the hamper, the paper and books stacked neatly on the shelf and desk and the clean clothes back in the dresser. I had grown quite fond of living with Scott, and Jackson, and the thought of moving in with them excited me. I pulled out the office chair from Scott's desk and sat down. I was thinking over the different ways we could put a stop to Adrian's evil. But Stiles had mentioned to Scott and Jackson that he was still under police protection, which stopped us from getting to close to him.

'Danny seems to be getting a lot stronger with his magic' I thought, 'Perhaps we could lay a trap' I scratched my head still trying to think up a decent plan.

'If we could get him to step inside a circle of salt with a candle at each of the four cardinal points we would be able to lock him there. But how would we do it, and where?' I scratched my head, 'If Stiles can lure him into the woods and get him to enter the circle Danny, Jackson, Scott and I can stand at each of the candles and perform the ritual. Then it's a simple matter of taking him down, before he can take any of us down and steal the power. But for him to fully control it he would have to kill all of us. And if we can keep Danny as close to us as possible he will be the one to inherit the power and he can bring us back, providing he is emotional enough to act on his instinct, like what happened with Jackson.'

"Ugh, now I know what it's like to have a mind like Stiles," I said quietly to myself.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and pulled it out to answer it.

Derek: Hello?

Building Manager: Hello, may I speak to Derek Hale please; the call is regarding his house.

Derek: This is Derek speaking, how can I help you?

Building Manager: I would just like to inform you that your house will be repaired ahead of schedule and you will be able to move back in tomorrow, the power is getting connected tomorrow morning.

Derek: Thank you for that. Was there anything else?

Building Manager: No, that was all, I will see you tomorrow afternoon at the house, and at shall we say four o'clock.

Derek: Sounds great! Goodbye.

Building Manager: Goodbye.

I hung up the phone, rolling my eyes. I hated being so polite to people, ever since my family passed away, I have been jaded and bitter. The only people I have been able to let in are Scott and Jackson, and I had no intention of changing my attitude. Not yet at least. But I was still on probation after the whole incident about being a wanted fugitive. Which Scott had apologised over half a million times for. Melissa would be home soon, I thought to myself. Then it hit me, if we were able to get Adrian inside this circle we could simply take his power away by channelling it into someone else long enough for us to kill Adrian. But the body we channel it into would have to have some degree of magical blood. We wouldn't be able to channel it into any of the four of us because if we get to close to Adrian he would simply take it back. And it will take all four of us to remove his power. I was at a loss of what to do; I had no idea who we could use. I decided to go for a run through the woods and to my family cemetery to clear my thoughts.

As I walked into the family cemetery I walked over and sat down next to Laura's grave.

"Laura, I miss you so much, I don't know what to do without you. Peter caused so much trouble whilst he was the alpha. Now I have to try and clean it up, I don't know how to fight against Adrian, he's a full blooded Wiccan; his magic is more powerful than that of any of us individually. The only time we outmatch him is if we work together," I let out a heavy sigh missing Laura.

"But Scott and Jackson aren't ready to use that kind of magic yet, and Danny is still very weak. The only thing I can think of is to somehow take away Adrian's power. But we would need another magical being to put it into. And for us to do that it's going to take Danny, Jackson, Scott and me. So we still need someone else!" I sighed again. I really did miss my sister.

"I miss you Laura. You would know what to do."

**Lydia Point of View:**

I walked across the parking lot over to Jackson, Scott, Danny and Stiles, they all seemed to have gotten a lot closer with each other while I was in hospital, and the only one missing was Alison. I wondered where she could be, Scott barely left her side. I walked up to Jackson and hugged him tightly. I heard Scott make a feint growling noise. Jackson gently hugged me back before pulling away.

"What's wrong Jackson?" I asked.

"Lydia, I know that you had a traumatic experience with Peter Hale, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I'm sorry Lydia, but I'm with Scott now," Jackson said.

"Jackson! Now I understand why you dumped me."

"I'm sorry Lydia! I truly am," Jackson apologised.

"Don't worry about it. I understand completely, I just hope that we can still be friends," I replied to him.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt, I had no idea the either Scott or Jackson were gay, but I was happy that they had found each other and gotten over their petty arguments. I turned towards Scott.

"I'm happy for you both Scott, no hard feelings."

"Sure Lydia!"

I pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's good that you're out of the hospital now," Scott said

"Thanks," I replied

Danny and Stiles gave an awkward cough each behind us; I broke the hug with Scott and turned around to look at them.

"So I take it you who are a couple as well now, judging by how close you are to each other." I said in a matter of fact way.

Danny rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes we are!" Stiles said rather shakily it was obvious that he still had some interest in me, but I could tell that he loved Danny more.

The bell rang and they all excused themselves and made their way to lacrosse practice. As they left I noticed Allison walking into the building.

"Allison!" I called across the school.

She looked up from her phone. She seemed to be rather interested in it. She looked across the school ground at me. I waved at her and began to walk over to her. She went back to her phone while she waited for me to catch up. Slipping it into the pocket of her Jacket as I reached her!

"Hey Lydia, great to see you out of hospital, I've missed having someone to talk to," She smiled.

"What about everyone else you talk to?" I asked.

"It's not the same as talking to my best friend." She said the smile widening on her face.

"So what happened between you and Scott?" I asked.

"It's a long story and I really don't know how to explain it, were still friends, we just don't talk as often anymore. You were sort of the glue that held our friendship together and without you and your group date ideas we sort of drifted apart," she said.

"Aw All, give me a hug," I said smiling and opening my arms.

Allison leaned forward and gave me a quick hug.

"We better get to calculus or were going to have detention," Allison smiled "We can't have that on your first day back." Allison smiled as we began to walk through the emptying hallways.

As we reached the class room Allison and I walked inside and took a seat on the far side of the class room near the window. We looked out and we had a clear view of the Lacrosse field, there they were Danny, Jackson, Scott and Stiles all lined up with the other Lacrosse players ready to start training. I was happy that they found each other but I was still a little upset that both Jackson and Scott had moved on so quickly. Now it was Allison and I who were single, and that wouldn't do. As the teacher walked in and placed there briefcase on the desk with a loud thud I looked up and focused on what we were going to learn.

"Welcome back Lydia," He said.

Everyone in the class turned their heads to look at me before facing back at the board.

"Ok, before we begin I would like to inform you all that the school Principal has reorganised for a secondary Formal after our last one was ruined and will be held in three weeks' time on the Friday. Now everyone turn to page three hundred and ninety four of your text books as that is what we will be working on today."

I opened the book and flicked through the pages. I loved maths. Something about it seemed to calm me down.

**Scott Point of View:**

As Jackson, Danny, Stiles and I walked through the student filled corridor and into the locker room Jackson and I gave them a worried glance. Stiles and Danny looked back at us.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"It's Lydia, she isn't…" I paused thinking how to put this, "Human, well not fully, not anymore, Jackson and I could smell it."

"What is she?" Danny asked.

"No idea, but I don't think she knows yet either or she would have been able to sense us as well," I said.

"But I can't sense you, you feel like normal people to me," Danny said.

"A Werewolf is going to be harder for you to sense because we like to keep ourselves hidden."

"So does that mean Lydia is…" Danny started pausing and taking a deep breath "A Werewolf as well?"

"I don't know Danny, but I think we should all keep a close eye on her, no doubt Adrian will sense something different about her. He will undoubtedly try to use that his advantage!" I gave a heavy sigh, "Can you two come over to my house this afternoon we will have to talk to Derek about all of this, maybe we can get some training in or something."

Danny and Stiles nodded, I already knew that Jackson would be over this afternoon we rarely left each other's sides anymore.

"We best get out on the field or we will be running laps all practice," Jackson said walking over to his locker and starting to get changed.

We all nodded and walked off to our lockers.

We stood there in the middle of the field coach giving us the run down for this week's match, Jackson would occasionally give knowing glances we could feel Lydia looking towards us from the window. It was obvious to us both that she still had feelings for Jackson, but whether she would act on them or not was a different ball game. I knew that Jackson could sense and smell the jealousy on me before when she hugged him, but what was I supposed to do. I was mated to him and Derek, they were mine as I was theirs and I wasn't going to let anyone change that, not Lydia and certainly not Adrian.

"McCall!" coach yelled, "Are you even listening to me?" I looked up at the coach a spark of anger igniting inside me but I let it melt away.

"Sorry coach I was thinking about something else," I admitted.

"Well that's five laps, get going McCall," he said, signalling me to run the field.

"Yes Coach," I began.

"Coach, I was talking to him!" Jackson spoke up.

"Is that so Whitemore? That's five for you too, maybe you and McCall can use this time to get to know one and other better, work out your issues as co-captains," He barked, signalling Jackson to jog with me.

I felt Jackson's anger spark but it was soon gone, he was doing well with controlling his wolf, better than I ever had, but I assumed that was because he was part of a pack. Even if it only consisted of three members!

"At least I get to run with you!" Jackson smiled as we began jogging around the track.

I smiled back at him my eyes flashing amber as I did letting him know how I felt about him.

"I love you," I said to him.

Five laps was overly easy for Jackson and I with our wolf like abilities and we were soon finished and back in the centre of the field with the rest of the team tossing balls between each other practicing passing and catching. We could still feel Lydia's eyes on us, but we pushed the issue to the back of our mind so that we could concentrate on finishing all the drills coach had us do for the rest of the period.

By the end of the period I was ready to get away from coach and into next class, but was not looking forward to having chemistry with Adrian, I knew that would be a difficult lesson, especially with Lydia around.

The Bell rang and coach dismissed us, we headed back to the locker room to get changed. We showered and got changed back into our other clothes before running out of the room and down the emptying hallway to the chemistry lab. Danny, Stiles Jackson and I all took our seats in the back row as Lydia and Allison walked in and sat down a few rows in front of us.

Adrian had not yet arrived from his coffee break and had left his papers and brief case on the desk. Danny gave me a mischievous smirk.

"Vim Ventis Aura!" He muttered quietly so that only Jackson and I could hear with our wolf hearing and the exception of Stiles who was sitting next to him. A large gust of wind swept through the room blowing students papers and books across the desk, Adrian's notes were sent flying throughout the room and his briefcase slid across the desk and onto the floor. A small pendant dropping out and landing near the foot of his desk.

**Jackson Point of View:**

Scott and I saw the pendant and immediately thought that it could hold a clue as to how to defeat Adrian.

"Afferte mihi Pendant" I muttered. The pendant flew through the air and into my backpack hidden from sight. Nobody in the class noticed but Scott, Danny and Stiles. The rest were too busy trying to get all their papers back in check.

"He will just try and recall it back to him Jackson, you have to get it out of the room or put some sort of protection spell on it." Danny said.

I nodded quickly pulling out my phone which I had written some useful Latin phrases into for these exact situations.

"Serva ex venenatis" I said, the pendant would now be protected from Adrian's magic.

Only moments after I had finished chanting Adrian walked in seeing all his papers and briefcase strewn across the ground. A panicked look instantly hit his face. He quickly stacked all the papers into his brief case and threw it back onto the desk.

"What happened in here?" He yelled through the room.

"It was a freak gust of wind, Sir," Lydia called out.

Adrian turned to her and looked at her, he immediately sensed something different about her, but whether he knew what it was or no was a different story.

"Oh ok!" he said simply sitting down at his desk and quickly looking through it for something, which we knew was the pendant.

He looked up at the class.

"Ok, everyone today we are going to burning magnesium in the Bunsen burner and mixing it with various chemicals. You will find everything you need on the back bench. I want you to record your results and bring them to me at the end of class." He said behind a devious smirk. He knew our greatest weakness was fire and he was toying with us. I didn't let my emotions show instead I locked fingers with Scott as we stood up with the rest of the class to begin the experiment.

Scott, Danny, Stiles and I worked in a group of four recording our results, thankfully our protection spell was still in place and it would stop Adrian coming near us, but him main focus was not us, but Lydia. He was trying to work out what she was, we had no idea and nor did Adrian, but we would have to find a way to protect Lydia without involving her too much. We finished the experiment before everyone else Danny seemed to know what he was doing, and we ended up copying down his results. At the end of class we walked by Adrian's desk on our way out quietly dropping our results papers onto the growing pile. We all headed out towards the cafeteria ready for lunch.

As we arrived at the cafeteria we sat at our usual table and began to eat.

"What are we going to do about Lydia?" Stiles asked as he sat down shoving a sandwich into him mouth.

"Hopefully Derek can help us with that one!" Scott answered.

I reached under the table and wrapped my fingers around Scott's so that we could hold hands. After all not many people knew about our relationship yet and we intended to keep it that way, just for a little longer. Danny and Stiles seemed to be more open about their relationship; they hugged and kissed whenever they got the chance.

"How can we protect her though?" Stiles asked, he was genuinely worried for her. We all were.

"Protection Spell?" Danny suggested quietly.

"Perhaps, do you know one?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but it will take all three of us and we will need some of Lydia's hair and a candle," Danny said.

"Leave that to me!" I said releasing Scott's fingers and standing up. I walked over to Allison and Lydia who were sitting with a few of the other Lacrosse team mates.

"Lydia, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up; we walked out of the cafeteria into the empty school hallway.

"I hope that you're ok with me and Scott, I really didn't want to hurt you," I began.

"It's ok; I won't tell the entire school if that's what you're worried about?"

"No it's not that, it's just I really didn't mean to hurt you and I fear that I may have?" I said giving her a quick hug pulling out a few strands of her hair as I released.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

"Sorry your hair got tangled in my fingers." I said.

I could feel Scott's jealousy flow through me as I hugged Lydia but it did the trick I had some of her hair.

"Well we better get back before, people start thinking were back together again." I joked

Lydia just gave a quick nod before turning around and walking back into the cafeteria. I went back to the table and sat back down next to Scott.

"I got some of her hair!" I smiled handing it over to Danny who put it in a zip lock back ready for Scott's house tonight.

**Danny Point of View:**

Stiles and I arrived outside Scott's house at seven that night. Stiles had picked me up after he went home and had a shower and did his homework, which I was blackmailing him to do. I had told him there would be no sex until he had finished all of his homework. As we stepped out of the car Jackson pulled up behind us overnight bag and backpack in hand.

"Hey Guys, ready for this?" he asked locking his car and walking over to us.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be man!" I said back to him giving him a manly hug before we walked up to the front door.

Jackson reached out and opened the door quickly disappearing inside and walking up the stair to Scott's room, Stiles and I in tow. He opened the bedroom door and dropped his bags on the bed before running towards the bathroom door, no doubt hearing the shower running. He knocked on the door, as Stiles and I sat down on the bed.

Shortly after the knock Jackson had disappeared into the bathroom.

I pulled the bag of Lydia's hair out of my pocket and sat it on the bedside table.

"Stiles we will need a candle and an envelope, do you know where we can get them?" I asked.

"Envelopes should be in Scott's top drawer I'll go downstairs and grab a candle."

Stiles jumped off the bed and disappeared downstairs; I walked over to the desk and pulled open the top drawer taking out a single envelope. I sat it down on the bedside table with the hairs. Stiles came up moments later with a thick white candle; he too sat it down on top of the envelope and hairs before sitting back on the bed with me. Around five minutes later the sound of running water had stopped and Jackson, Derek and Scott walked out of the bathroom fully clothed yet with slightly damp hair.

"Little bit of shower time fun, hey Scott?" Stiles said winking at him.

Scott blushed a little and Derek growled he was displaying his unwelcoming glare that I had been informed was his only expression, at least while he was around at least.

"So are we ready to put this protection spell on Lydia?" Jackson asked still sounding worried about her.

"Yeah man, all we have to do is put Lydia's hair in the envelope seal it then use the candle to light it, we will then have to join hands in a circle and say Mentis et corporis per animam, suscipiet eam" I said.

"And you're sure it will work?" Jackson asked.

"Positive," I smiled at him trying to comfort him.

I put Lydia's hair in the envelope and sealed it; I sat the candle on the floor in front of Scott's bed and sat down beside it.

Jackson and Scott sat on either side of me and Derek opposite me. Stiles sat behind me hugging me around the waist.

"Subvolo," I said quietly.

The envelope that I was holding floated and hovered just above the candle.

"Are we ready?" They all nodded, Scott and Jackson took hands with Derek and me, "Incendia"

The candle burst to life the envelope quickly catching fire.

"Mentis et corporis per animam, suscipiet eam," we all chanted. I felt a wave of energy pass through me the flame on the envelope grew covering it entirely until it had burnt away. I looked over at Scott, Derek and Jackson their eyes each glowing the colour of their inner wolves. The candle flame extinguished itself and we let go of each other.

"Let's hope it worked!" Jackson Said hopefully.

_A/N –Ok guys I hope you like this chapter it's the longest chapter so far at just over 4000 words . Let me know what you want more of in the next chapter you will find out what Lydia is in possibly chapter 16 or 17 bye bye xox_

_E/N – I personally think that Lydia and Allison should get together._


	16. Omega

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 16: Omega**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath Edited by Will Tapp_

**Scott Point of View:**

"Derek, do you have any idea what Lydia could be?" I asked

"Well she was bitten by Peter, but you said he wounds had not healed. So my guess is an Omega!" Derek said finally lifting his face from the continual look of anger it had held since Stiles, Danny and Jackson have arrived.

"Oh my God!" Stiles gasped "Derek is actually showing a different facial expression. This is like, unbelievable!"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"What's an omega?" Jackson asked

"A wolf that was detached from its Alpha before the transformation was completed, Lydia will have heightened senses, but nothing to the extent of you and Scott, I doubt that she would even be able to shift." Derek added. "She probably hasn't even noticed a change in her senses, Peter was killed within less than twenty four hours of he being bitten, and the connection would have been severed at the moment Peter died therefore putting a stop to her transformation before it could be completed."

"How can we be sure?" I asked.

"Danny should be able to find out by using a spell to force her shift, if nothing happens than where in the clear."

"I don't have that much control yet, how am I supposed to use that kind of power."

Derek didn't give an answer instead he let his wolf take over he began to shift transforming into his alpha wolf form, Clothes shredding as he did so. Danny was shocked he stood there staring at him, scared for his safety.

"Derek what are you doing?" I yelled.

Derek leapt at Stiles pinning him against the floor and leant down to bite him. Stiles was terrified for his safety he was yelling but it was muffled by Derek placing his paw across Stiles mouth. Danny freaked out, his eyes glowing brightly. A blinding white light shot out of his hands, using my wolf like reflexes I stepped in-between Derek and Danny. I spread my hands out across in front of Derek.

"Nullam nunc" I called.

The light that was emitting from Danny came into contact with a bright blue shield around Derek and me. By this time Derek had climbed off Stiles and was sitting back in his spot next to Jackson wearing a pair of jeans and pulling a shirt over his head.

"What are you insane Stiles is trying to help us?" Danny yelled.

"Did you not feel the power that you were able to call up, just now when I attacked Stiles?" Derek said behind a smirk

"Yes but." Danny started before he was cut off.

"If you can hold onto that pain, the pain of you possibly losing Stiles you can use all the power you have without weakening. You draw your power from an endless pool. You use your love as your power." Derek said.

"But you could have hurt him!" Danny started only being cut off by Derek again.

I took my seat back down beside Derek nuzzling into his side glad he was ok.

"I have enough control; I was never going to hurt him."

Stiles who was still lying shocked on his back gave a sigh before shuffling across back over to Danny.

"I thought you were finally going to follow through on all your threats"

Derek gave a smirk directed at Stiles.

"I still might!" he said behind a wicked grin bearing his fangs.

I heard Stiles and Danny's hearts pick up.

"Relax you guys, its Derek's attempt at humour" Jackson and I said together

"I think we should be getting home, we have a long day of practice tomorrow Stiles I'm going to get you into first line for real this time." Danny said.

After about quick goodbyes Danny and Stiles were driving off down the street. I looked back at Derek and Jackson who were sitting on the balcony chair on the front porch. I quickly undressed myself down to my boxes and threw them into my upstairs bedroom window.

"Catch me if you can" I said seductively as I ran into the woods opposite my house knowing Jackson and Derek would be on their way.

I ran past trees feeling the cool night air on my skin, it was peaceful tonight.

**Derek Point of View:**

"I'm with Scott in this one!" Jackson said as he stripped off down to his boxers and took off after Scott not looking back to see if I was following him.

I knew that I didn't need to run to find them, all I would have to do is call them and they would come running back for me, but that would not be nearly as fun. No I was going to enjoy this little game of cat and mouse. I walked back into the house taking Jackson's clothes with me and ran up to Scott's room, I sat the clothes on the bed before undressing myself down to the boxers and running back down stairs locking the door on the way out being sure Scott's window was open so that we could get back in. I took off into the woods at a steady pace after all this was going to be easy but I didn't want them to know that. As I continued to walk through the woods I closed my eyes and focused on our bond I could sense them Jackson was up ahead in a tree watching me and Scott was further off into the distance hidden away under the roots of a big tree. I began to walk towards Jackson I stopped at the base of the tree he was hiding in. I felt him tense up, but I was not done playing yet oh no. I ran off into the opposite direction, I felt him calm down before I did a large circle and came around behind him jumping from tree to tree until I was at the same height as he was in the tree behind him, he had no idea I was there. I leapt across the gap and onto the tree just below him grabbing his ankle and tugging it down so that he no rest in my arm with his hands around my neck. I kissed him affectionately.

"I should have known you were only playing with me when you stopped at the bottom of the tree, you would have smelt me or heard my heart beat." Jackson said breaking the kiss.

"I did, but I wanted to have a little fun with you first." I answered.

"We should find Scott!" Jackson said trying to rub away the lump in his boxers.

I didn't reply I just nodded and we were off, I followed my senses again finding a tall oak tree where the roots were spread just enough for someone to climb inside. Jackson and I pushed our way inside only to find Scott spread out on a bed of leaves sound asleep.

Jackson and I chuckled, Jackson slowly walked over and picked Scott up, and Scott still sound asleep wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and nuzzled into his chest. I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around Jackson and Scott picking them both up and carried them through the woods back to Scott's house. It was tough getting out from within the tree roots but we managed. By the time we got back to Scott's house it was almost three in the morning. Jackson and Scott lay asleep in my arms and I could not help but smile to myself at how peaceful they looked. All the pain and suffering I had endured in my life seemed to vanish at that moment, as if there were nothing that could hold me back, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and I was finally free. As I leapt up into the open window of the house I pulled back the bed covers and laid Scott and Jackson on either side of the bed and climbed in between them. I pulled the covers back up and over us. Jackson and Scott lay their heads on my chest as I wrapped an arm around each of them, and pulled them in close allowing them to nuzzle in close to me. I felt relaxed and clam. The next thing I remembered was waking up to the light of first dawn shining through Scott's bedroom window. I looked down at Jackson and Scott who were still nuzzling themselves into my chest. I looked over at the clock; it was five in the morning. I concentrated listening for a heartbeat happy when I found that the only two in the house other than my own were Jackson and Scott's. I gently shook them to wake them up, the moment they opened their eyes I planted a kiss on each of their lips.

"Good morning" Scott yawned. "Wait how did we get home last I remember I was in the woods hiding from you?" Scott said slightly alarmed.

"I carried you home and Derek Carried us both home!" Jackson said leaning over and kissing Scott. "I must have fallen asleep in his arms while he was carrying us." Jackson continued.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, you did and I didn't want to wake either of you, you had school today and this afternoon Scott and I will be moving into my house. And as soon as you discuss it with your parents Jackson, you can move in too." I said smiling at them both.

"Oh, my god that's right your house is finished." Scott said.

"I will be discussing it this afternoon on the way home from school if that's alright with you Scott?" Jackson asked.

"It's fine with me, as long as I get to live with both my sexy werewolf boyfriends." Scott said

"And you will Scott, we will never be apart ever again." I replied.

I pulled the two boys into a tight hug, I loved them so much the thought of sharing my family house with my two mates made me feel complete and full. Moving on like this is what my parents would have wanted for me, they would never have wanted me to dwell in the past, Kate is dead and as she died so did the last person that connected me to the pained memories of my past. And now all that lay ahead was the love I shared for both Scott and Jackson.

**Jackson Point of View:**

The thought of moving in with Scott and Derek made me immensely happy, I could only hope that the conversation that I awaited to have with my mother this afternoon would go smoothly and I would be packing and moving out, I could not wait. Scott, Derek and I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, the moment the door was closed and locked could feel the cold shower tiles on my back and the warm water coming from the faucet pouring down upon me while Scott and Derek assaulted my neck with kisses, licks and sharp nips which were sure to leave marks. Whenever I was with them it felt like I was the only person in the world that mattered that I was the single most important thing on the planet, too me Derek and Scott, are the most important thing on the planet. I could feel myself getting hard from the hot kisses that were being left up and down my body and by the looks of things: it was only going to get harder. Derek wrapped his hand around my shaft and slowly began to jerk me off. I couldn't help but let a long growl of pleasure escape my lips.

"Enjoying it are you" Derek whispered seductively into my ear.

The only noise that was able to escape my lips was another growl of pleasure, as Scott began to suck on my left nipple. More moans escaped my lips; I kissed my way down Derek's chest and began to suck on his nipple as he continued to jerk me off. I continued kissing down his body until I reached his navel I stopped and looked up at him, he only growled to continue. He let go of my cock, and gently forced me down to his cock. I liked along his now erect length, teasing him enjoying the growl of pleasure and the feeling of want that came from him.

The hot water stopped as Scott stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel for each of us. We quickly dried each other off wanting to get to the bedroom as fast as possible. We stumbled through the door and onto the bed Derek teasing my tight hole with his cock. I rocked back against his hard length eager to have it inside me.

"I want you in me Derek!" I managed to choke out as I felt Scott crawl underneath me grinding his hole along my throbbing member.

"Put it in my Jackson, I want to feel all of you inside me." Scott whispered seductively in my ear.

I growled and mashed our lips together as I gently slicked my cock with my pre-cum before sliding it clean into Scott's tight puckered hole. I buried myself to the hilt.

"Derek, I want you now" I growled.

He leant over the top of me and slowly pushed in, I felt a sharp pain but not enough to overwhelm the amazing sense of pleasure that was radiating through my body, I felt like I had seen the faces of the god's and they were Scott and Derek, they made me come undone only to put me back together again with them as close to me as possible. It didn't take long for us to build up a steady pattern of thrusts. As I pushed into Scott, Derek would pull out of me only to slam back in as hard as he could as I drew out of Scott. Who knows how long we were at it but by the time we reached our climax we were covered from head to toe in sweat and the amazing feeling of closeness that washed over us. We rolled over and looked at the clock it was time for Scott and I to get ready for school. We both let out a moan at the fact that we had to leave Derek and the comfort of the bed but it could not be avoided.

We got dressed and had breakfast and as we were getting into my car to head to school Derek came down from the porch and walked over to us.

"I will pack everything in your room for you Scott and it will be ready for the removalist this afternoon." Derek said

"Thank you" Scott replied leaning out the window and kissing him passionately.

"Then we can pack your stuff together Jackson" Derek said looking at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Come over here so I can give you a kiss too." I said motioning him to come to my window.

He walked around and I leant out planting a kiss on his lips.

"Tell Danny the spell that he needs to use on Lydia is Lupus spiritus vitae" Derek said before heading back towards the porch.

We waved goodbye and headed off to school Scott, wrapping his fingers around mine as we drove to down the street.

I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. Lacrosse practice was first followed by English, Economy and finally Chemistry. All four classes were with Scott and that just made my day even brighter. As we pulled into the parking lot Stiles and Danny were sitting on one of the benches talking and holding hands. Scott and I walked up to them we still had a while before class was going to start so we sat down next to them.

I wrapped my arms around Danny as I sat down, pulling him into a tight hug. I could practically feel the waves of jealousy burn off Stiles as Danny snuggled in closer.

"Lupus Spiritus Vitae, That's the spell you have to use, but remember what Derek said you're going to have to tap into your love for Stiles." I said finally releasing Danny.

"Here she is now!" Scott said pointing across the parking lot to Lydia getting out of her car.

**Danny Point of view:**

I looked across the parking lot in the direction Jackson was pointing and sure enough there was Alison, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear as she locked her car. The parking lot was clear now was our chance, I took hold of Stiles hand.

"Invoco altissima cordis nostri desiderium" I felt a surge of energy pulse through my body and I could feel my love for Stiles coursing through me. "Lupus Spiritus Vitae" I spoke holding my hand up at Lydia.

Lydia stopped where she was and dropped her books falling to her knees thankfully she was on the grass so she was uninjured. I looked over at Scott and Jackson who were focussed on Lydia.

"What's going on is she changing?" Stiles asked.

"No her heart is in overdrive, like she is trying to change, but it isn't happening, Derek was right she is an Omega." Jackson said.

I moved my hand down away from Lydia, she got up off the grass dusted herself off and picked up her books looking around wondering what had just happened to her.

"Tollite dolor est memoriae" I spoke softly.

Lydia shook her head and just continued walking into the school.

"What did you do to her?" Stiles asked me.

"Took away the memory of what we just did, there is no point in her doubting herself." I smiled.

"We better get to the locker room or were going to be late and coach won't be happy with us, I don't want to run laps again today." Jackson said standing up.

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Scott enjoyed running around the field together, I watched your longing gazes for each other, but I don't think coach would appreciate you two making out during practice either." Stiles said interlacing his fingers with mine as we began to walk towards the locker rooms. Jackson gave him a deep growl of warning, Stiles only held tighter to my grip knowing that I would be able to protect him.

"Settle down babe, your cutting off the circulation to my hand. Besides he won't hurt you, he can't not without losing me at least." I smiled pulling Stiles in close to me.

As we reached the locker room we walked in only to find that we were still a little early. We got changed and sat down on the bench, as we did the team flooded into the locker room each of them heading to their locker and changing into their uniforms.

"Something smells like death in here!" Jackson whispered to Scott and me.

"I smell it too!" Scott whispered back.

We all glanced around the room only to spot one of the team mates that were pulling a shirt over his head had a big gash down his back.

It was infected we knew that was the source of the smell. But we were unsure why it was so potent. We shrugged it off as the effects of mating making us stronger. Soon the entire team was changed and the team all stood eagerly around the door waiting for coach to walk in. Moments later he barged through the doors, clipboard in hand.

"Alright boys everyone out on the field" he said. We moved to get up. "Everyone except you four, Mr Harris would like a word with you, get changed and go meet him in the chemistry lab."

We gave each other worried glances and nodded as the coach left the locker room. We finished changing but decided it would be best not to go and meet Adrian without any form of protection. The four of us linked hands and focused on each other.

"Per vi amoris, et sol. Custodi nos a malo." We spoke together. We felt a warm energy encircle us; hopefully it would stop Adrian from hurting us.

We slowly began our walk down the empty hall to the chemistry room where Adrian Harris awaited us. The closer we got to the chemistry room I could not help but have a bad feeling in the deepest pit of my stomach. I looked over to Jackson and Scott for reassurance, but I was only met with worried looks and more insecurities. Still we continued to edge closer to the room. Derek must have sensed Scott and Jackson's worry and had immediately called Jackson.

"Hey, Derek were about to have a faceoff with Adrian and we can tell something isn't right." Jackson said.

"Hmm Ok I'll tell them that see you this afternoon." Jackson finished before hanging up the phone.

"Derek says if we stay with each other than Adrian won't be able to harm us." Jackson finished as we approached the chemistry room.

I reached out and opened the door the four of us stepping inside to see Adrian sitting at his desk. He looked up at us and signalled us to take a seat. We walked in and sat as close together as we could fear of what would happen if we didn't.

Adrian stood up from his seat and walked out from behind his desk. He stopped and stared intensely at us. He walked over to the door and muttered something under his breath. I heard the door lock and new we were trapped.

_A/N –Hey everyone im so so so so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I was having some serious writters block, sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but there is going to be a large amount of epic battling in the class room in the next chapter so stay tuned. :P I hope you are all enjoying this story_


	17. The Power of an Angry Boyfriend

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 17: The Power of an Angry Boyfriend**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

**Derek Point of View:**

"I have to do something, I have to save them, and I can't let them face this alone" these were the thoughts running through my head

I felt my anger building within my pupils now dilated to a bright glowing red I could feel my fangs push past my teeth and my claws push from my nails.

"Nunc ego amo is prope sunt longe vel prope ad me" I spoke in the voice of an angry alpha werewolf and boyfriend.

The world around me blurred and I could feel the panic radiating through Scott and Jackson, I just hoped I would get there in time.

The world focused and I was in the class room Scott, Jackson, Danny and Stiles were behind me.

"Derek" Jackson and Scott called together as they ran up and linked hands with me.

"We end this now. Together" I said.

Adrian let loose and evil twisted laugh raising his had a bright light knocked the five of us back against the wall.

I could smell the anger and pain radiating from Danny behind me and looked over to see Stiles passed out against the wall. Danny's eyes were glowing a bright purple he slowly got to his feet and walked towards Adrian.

"You know what your down fall will be Adrian, Your evil none of us ever did anything to hurt you, none of us ever tried to kill you. You were the one that started this with you quest for power, you were the one that made the first move and now you are the one that has chosen to live with yourself after all that. After trying to kill your own students the ones you're supposed to protect. I have had enough, you hurt me fine, but you hurt Stiles, he has no power, you have brought about your end. Meus amor velox et agilis, ignis ardens hoc malum" Danny was screaming at the end of this

**3****rd**** Person Point of View:**

Adrian collapsed to the floor screaming in pain his skin shrivelling up and burning from the inside out. Danny gathered around the others and together they all focused and spoke together.

"Nos a ubi venit, protege nos nunc de mala regni" orbs of white light surrounded us as we were carried off to Derek's house safe from Adrian for now.

As they left the room Adrian remained screaming in agony trying to claw his way towards the sink against the wall with a final breath he called out

"Aqua elementum vitae veniunt ad me in anima et corpore, mente sana me"

The piping on the wall broke and the water flowed through the air wrapping itself around Adrian, healing his injury's and dousing the flames that Danny had filled his soul with, flames that fed on the evil within. As the water flowed back into the pipe and they repaired themselves Adrian stood and with a flick of his wrist, put the class room back together.

"Every day they grow stronger I will have to take them on separately if I am to have any chance of defeating them, all that remains is to wait for an opportune time to strike." Adrian thought this to himself as he sat at his desk and busied himself with some paper work just as the bell rang. He snapped his fingers and the door unlocked and moments later students began filing into the room and taking a seat unaware to what had just happened.

-At Derek's House-

White orbs swirled like whirlwind through the air breaking open the newly placed front door and onto the floor of the grand parlour of the newly renovated Hale manor. They swirled upwards and in the centre of these orbs formed Derek, Scott, Jackson, Danny and Stiles. Danny was crouched over Stiles tears falling from his eyes as he tried to bring him into consciousness Jackson had his head pressed into Derek's chest and Scott's head pressed to his own. They heard the sobbing and looked over at Danny. The three of them could still here Stiles heart beating he was fine he was just unconscious.

"He's fine Danny, its best to let him wake up in his own time" Derek said

"What's the fucking point of having these powers if I am unable to use them to save the person I love if I'm unable to heal what has happened?" Danny questioned looking over at Derek his eyes red from the tears.

"Using your power to wake him could send him into shock its best to let his body wake in its own time and adjust to its surroundings" Derek replied calmly.

In that moment as if sensing Danny's worrying Stiles body stirred and pressed itself closer to Danny. The tension faded out of Danny quickly as he picked him up and headed for the sitting room and put him down on the huge sofa to rest.

"Stiles and my car are still at the school" Jackson whispered against Derek's chest.

"You have to go back to School if Adrian died from what Danny did to him and you're not at School, then all of you will be in trouble." Derek said stroking Jackson and Scott's hair trying to comfort them.

The both tightened their arms around each other not wanting to leave the comfort of each other after the traumatic experience that had just passed.

"Oh my god Stiles, I was so worried" Danny yelled from in the sitting room. Scott, Jackson and Derek all slowly got up and headed into the room where Danny was on his knees beside Stiles with his arms snaked around his chest.

"I better get you back to school" Derek said getting them all to group together."

"Schola tu" Everyone but Derek Said and they disappeared in a sea of white orbs back out the now broken front door.

Derek walked out to the front door and began work immediately fixing the damage that had been done. Luckily it had only ripped the hinges from the top of the door and wouldn't take much to fix it.

-In the Locker Room-

Danny, Scott, Jackson and Stiles appeared inside the locker room luckily practice had finished and everyone was on their way to final period in the heat of what had happened they had missed the middle two classes and lunch they looked at each other realising that they had to go back into that class room and face Adrian or whatever was left of him, but it seemed to the four of them that what Danny had inflicted upon Adrian had no effect as the school was still operating and the police weren't present.

They pushed open the locker room doors and walked towards the classroom. Jackson and Scott could both smell Adrian.

"Wait" Scott and Jackson said together, "he's still in there what are we going to do?"

"We stand strong together!" Stiles said.

They all walked together pushing open the door and there sat Adrian in the seat behind his desk not a scar on his body. The Door closed behind them and he did not even lift his head they slowly made their way to the back of the room and sat in their usual seats and began the work on the board while the rest of the class got settled.

Throughout the entire lesson Adrian acted like the teacher he was supposed to be, like he was before Scott was bitten he still picked on the four of them like usual but it was as if he had no memory of the past few weeks events. When the bell finally rang the four of them got up walked up and collected their homework and as they were leaving Adrian spoke up.

"Stiles, good job on your mid-term, I was very impressed with your theory on the self-igniting properties of the Molotov cocktail I think your father will be very impressed with your results"

After that he let them leave. They headed to the car park where they all said their goodbyes except for Scott and Jackson they climbed into the Porsche and were heading up the street towards the Whittemore House.

The talk with Jackson's parents went surprisingly well they gave him permission to move into the Hale Estate provided that he keep in contact and invite them over after they were settled in, and after checking with Derek to make sure that was Ok Jackson and Scott headed upstairs to begin packing. Nearly 20 minutes later Derek arrived with a hired removalist van and Stiles in his Jeep, they began to load everything that Jackson would need which consisted of his trophy cabinet his clothes and his desk along with all his other personal belonging. After everything was loaded it was almost eight o'clock in the evening and it was getting dark so Jackson said his good byes and they were on their way out to the Hale property.

-Hale Property-

Derek stopped the van and jumped out, it wasn't long before Jackson and Scott could be seen driving up the dirt track towards the house Stiles and Danny in his Jeep not far behind them. They pulled up beside the van and climbed out. Scott and Jackson ran over to Derek and leapt into his arms. Derek gave each of them a kiss on the lips before reaching into his back pockets and pulling out two automatic garage door remotes each with three buttons on them one with a D another with an S and the final with a J.

"What's this?" Scott asked.

"A welcome present" Derek answered pointing behind them to a large sandstone brick shed.

The she was the same dark green as the house with the same white framework with three deep red garage doors each with a letter corresponding with the buttons on the remote controls.

"Go on Jackson test it out" Derek said nudging him in the back

Jackson clicked the button on his remote and the door in the middle of the shed with a Black J on it opened up. Jackson jumped in his car and drove it into the parking space.

He got out of the car and shut the door walking over to Derek and Scott.

"What's in my door I don't own a car?" Scott asked

"Why don't you find out?" Derek said winking at him.

"Derek, what did you do?" Scott asked

"I got you a gift, open the door." Derek said walking over to him and rubbing his back

Scott clicked the red button one the control and the door slowly opened up to reveal a Black range Rover LX sports limited edition.

"Derek it's too much why did you do this?" Scott asked tears welling up in his eyes

"It's your moving in present, I love you both you and Jackson there is nothing on this earth I wouldn't do to make you happy, both Jackson and I have cars and now so do you so you won't have to ask us to take you anywhere you can go visit whoever you like whenever you like. We love you." Derek said Jackson nodding in agreement

"But don't think that we don't want you to ask us to take you places you're not a burden, you never will be." Jackson added.

Tears were falling down Scott's cheeks at this point in time his body trembling with the love that he held for the two people he loved more than anybody else in the world.

It didn't take them long to have all of Jackson's stuff unpacked and in the house, the trophy case was in the sitting room beside that of Scott's and Derek's his clothes added to the massive walk in wardrobe in the master bedroom on the top floor of the house. In the bedroom was a large king size bed with a black and white duvet cover with the triple spiral upon it. And on either side a black end table with a lamp on it a cordless phone and alarm clock, three pillows lie across the bed each with the first letter of their names on it. Off to the left of the bed was the bathroom complete with Spa back and multi head shower, the house was perfect for the three of them to live together. After everything was put away and everyone including Danny and Stiles had had a full tour of the house they all headed down stairs to the living room, where they discussed what the appropriate course of action would be with Adrian.

After what seemed like hours of discussion they had come to the agreement that they would allow events to play out as Danny mentioned that the spell he cast on Adrian was designed to burn the evil in their soul and he stated that it may be possible that it had burned the evil out of him and left only the good. There was also the matter of Lydia being an omega Derek explained that being an Omega she was vulnerable, her new found senses and strength could lead her on a dangerous path if she lost site of the ones she cared about and they were all determined to not let this happen.

It came to the time that Danny and Stiles had to leave. Derek, Jackson and Scott walked outside to farewell them.

"Where am I going to park when Scott and I have sleep overs?" Stiles questioned Derek.

Derek's eyes ignited with the vicious red of an alpha werewolf and Stiles backed away quickly.

"It was a joke, take a joke Derek" Stiles said before hoping into the car Danny climbing into the passenger side beside him, before driving off down the dirt road back to Beacon Hills.

"You know you should lighten up on Stiles, he is my best friend" Scott said to Derek

Derek smirked at Scott and scooped Jackson and Scott up in his arms and dashed into the house closing the door behind them and ran up to the bedroom throwing them on the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED

_A/N – Hey Everyone It feels good to get back into writing this fic again however I want you all to know that I am currently still studying so updates may take a little while but I promise I will get them out as fast as I can. I'm also trying to write a script for my own personal TV show but am stuck with a plot line who knows maybe writing this fic will spark some creativity inside of me. I am going to bring in some of the things from Season 2 and some of my own ideas and creatures NO Vampires though guys I promise to keep that the same. But you may see Kiama appear and I have a few twists for you yet. So please Read and Review_


	18. The Hidden Prophecy

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 18: The Hidden Prophecy**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

**Derek Point of View:**

It didn't take long for me to have both Scott and Jackson undressed and quivering under the mercy of my fingers tracing along their defined bodies. I loved the way they react when I touch them, my aura of dominance nurturing their submissive. They reach up and pull my shirt over my head both pawing at my chest trying to get me to lay down so they can have their way with my body and I am only to keen to allow it.

It didn't take long for them to have my jeans off and them licking, sucking, kissing and biting their way over my body, I could feel the need rising inside of me I was beginning to get hard the blood pumping south, they had noticed it as well and were mouthing me through my boxers. It felt like it had been months since I had felt their lips around me; it was getting to be too much I pushed them off of me and dropped my boxers. Scott was eager to have me inside him; he was a whimpering mess at the sight of my hard and leaking cock. I positioned him on his back and Jackson climbed underneath him rubbing his own hard cock along the crevice of Scott's tight cheeks. Scott was whimpering, I quickly used the pre-cum from both Jackson and I to stretch his hole before letting Jackson slid in, although it calmed Scott down a little both Jackson and I knew he would not be at piece until we were both inside him. I gave him a moment to get used to the feeling of Jackson inside him before I slowly began to push my way into his already stretched hole. As I pushed in I felt him try to squirm away.

"Hurts" was all Scott said.

I grabbed his hips and gently coaxed my way inside as I made soothing noises to get him to relax. Once I was fully sheathed inside him I laid myself over both of them and kissed each of them on the lips before I began steady powerful thrusts soaking in the pleasured moans that both Scott and Jackson were making. I looked down into the eyes of both Jackson and Scott as I continued to thrust into the body below me, it was then that I noticed the feint glow coming from the mating mark on both Jackson and Scott's chest. I passed it off as part of our bond and continued to thrust into Scott.

It wasn't much longer until Jackson unloaded into Scott and me following a few short thrusts behind Jackson and I clamping down on each of Scott's shoulder the mixture of pain and pleasure sending him over the edge Cumming all over his and my stomachs.

We lay in bed content for a while after that before we steadily drifted off to sleep for the night. I awoke the next morning groaning and gently pulling out of Scott just lying in bed with them beside me. Not much later Scott woke up and slowly removed Jackson from himself as he scooted over to nuzzle into me, Jackson woke a short while later at which point we all got out of bed and took separate showers before getting dressed for the day.

Scott was eager to drive to School this morning because he wanted to show off his new car and Jackson was just as excited that Scott had a new car, because that meant a new surface for us to fuck on. After breakfast I sent them off to school and I decided it was time I think about getting a job while they were at school. It wasn't because I needed one, it was more because I wanted something to keep myself busy while Scott and Jackson were busy studying, I needed something to keep my mind off the fact that Adrian was still alive and could dam well try and kill them at any moment.

I turned on Scott's laptop and guessed his password in the first attempt "DerekJackson" I would have to teach him a lesson about hacker safety when he got home, but that doesn't mean I wasn't pleased by his affection. I spent most of the morning browsing the job seeking websites until I finally found that a deputy Job was available at the police station, I found my mind wander back to the time I had spent with Laura in New York as a police officer and decided it was time I get back into it. So I forwarded my resume and shut down the computer. My mind was still racing at the thought of Jackson and Scott being anywhere near Adrian so I decided I should go and check up on them. I grabbed the keys to the Camaro off of the hook near the door, locked the front door, opened the garage door and was on my way into Beacon Hills.

**Danny Point of View:**

(The previous night after Stiles dropped him home)

After Stiles dropped me home I headed inside to talk to my parents I wanted to know more about my Wiccan heritage. I walked into the kitchen and jumped up onto the bench.

"Hey Mum?" I asked

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Do we have any books on our wiccan culture and heritage? I want to learn more about it!" I asked.

"I think your father put them in the basement inside a chest, you can have a look down their or ask him when he gets back from his business trip on Thursday next week."

"OK thanks mum I'll have a look in the basement." I said as I turned and headed out of the kitchen.

It didn't take long for me to find the chest but I soon realised that the box was magically sealed by my father.

"Clauditis reserare" I called out focusing on the lock.

The lock began to glow a bright gold colour but after a few seconds it faded and went out. I realised that I wasn't strong enough to unlock the box but I knew someone who was. I picked the chest up off the ground and carried it out to the front door where a sat it down before heading upstairs to take a shower.

After my shower I finished off my homework and cleaned my room. I looked over at the clock and realised it was getting quite late so I finished up what I was doing brushed my teeth and headed to bed for the night.

When I woke up in the morning I ran down stairs had breakfast, and then brushed my teeth. I packed my bag ready for the day and then called Stiles.

"Morning babe." He answered

"Morning, are you picking me up this morning?" I asked

"Sure babe, why do you ask?"

"I have something to show Scott, Derek and Jackson when we go over there this afternoon and I was wondering if I could put it in your jeep for the day?" I asked

"Sure that's fine babe, I'll be there to pick you up in about 20 minutes. See you then."

"Bye"

After I hung up the phone I went downstairs to wait for Stiles to come by.

They day went by relatively fast even throughout chemistry Adrian did not make a play against us, it was as if everything was back to normal, until we heard Lydia screaming, we all turned around to look at her she was frozen on the spot staring straight at the board screaming at the top of her lungs. Alison jumped out of her seat and calmed her down, and they both left after Adrian told Alison to take her to the nurse's office. Jackson, Scott Stiles and I all gave each other a worried glance.

"We will have to talk to Derek about this, I have a feeling it may be a side effect from the destruction Peter left behind when he died" Stiles whispered between us.

We all nodded in agreement.

The rest of the lesson passed like normal and it wasn't long before we were all standing half naked in the change room getting ready for Lacrosse practice, Scott and Jackson spent more time staring and making sex faces at each other rather than listening to the coach as he prepped us before we headed out.

"McCall, Whittemore put your shirts on and get out on the god dam field and show the rest of the team how it's done." Coach yelled at them.

It jolted their attention back to the coach and they both blushed before pulling their shirts on and running out onto the field.

Practice was long and tiring and by the end of it everyone on the team except Jackson and Scott were practically begging for death, coach dismissed us and let us head off back to the locker room to get changed, but that didn't stop Scott and Jackson from spending another hour practicing while Stiles and I sat in the grandstand watching them flirt with each other between passes and drills. It was around five o'clock by the time Jackson and Scott had showered and we were ready to leave for Derek's house.

**Jackson Point of View:**

Scott and I parked his car in the garage and went inside just as Stiles and Danny were coming into the clearing surrounding the house. Stiles parked the car beside the shed and helped Danny bring a chest inside.

"Hey sexy wolf" Scott called jumping over the back of the couch and into Derek's lap.

"Hey" Derek replied before kissing him.

I growled at being left out and it wasn't even a second before Derek had leapt across the room and embraced me in a hug and had planted his mouth on mine. I purred into the sensation of him mouth on mine completely at ease.

Danny cleared his throat in the doorway behind me. I felt my cheeks heat up; I still wasn't used to the whole Danny knowing I was gay thing. I was fine with him being gay but never did I imagine myself being gay. But it would be something we would work on as a pack and as friends.

"What's that?" Scott asked pointing at the chest Danny was placing on the floor of the parlour.

"It's a chest full of the books of my Wiccan heritage and I guess there must be some spell books or something in here as well or my father would not have put a protection spell on it." Danny replied

"Think we can open it together?" I asked Derek

"I don't see why not Danny only had one quarter magical blood his father was only half magical so there should be no reason the four of us together cannot open it." Derek replied taking hold of both mine and Scott's hands. I took hands with Danny and we all focused on the chest.

"clauditis resera" we all spoke together.

The lock began to glow a bright gold and there was a low clicking sound before the lid gently opened upwards and the glowing died off.

"I always feel so left out when the four of you work together like that, it makes me feel… useless" Stiles sighed from behind us.

"Well I could always bite you" Derek said bearing his pearly white fangs.

"Ugh no thanks, I don't want to risk dying." Stiles said stepping back slightly

"Then quit your complaining" Derek snapped.

"Hey, don't treat my boyfriend like that!" Danny snapped

"Relax Dan; Stiles and Derek have a hate fear relationship. Don't try to understand it just know that Derek won't harm Stiles because he risks losing Scott and me." I said

"Still he could treat him nicer" Danny said walking over and looking inside the chest.

He pulled out three books the first one titled "Libro umbrarum" the second was a book that contained all of Danny's ancestry from his father's side. And the final book was much bigger than the others it was made of Black leather and on the front was a white cut out of Derek's tattoo raised slightly and then written below was the power of three.

"Look Derek it's your tattoo" Scott said picking up the book and showing it to him.

"Why would my tattoo be on a book?" Derek asked

Scott carried the book into the lounge room and sat down Derek next to him and I next to Derek, Scott pushed the book onto, Derek's lap. Meanwhile Danny and Stiles were looking at the other books on the stairs in the parlour.

Derek opened the book and began reading the first page.

_Long ago it was for-told by a powerful seer that one day a born wolf of the Hale family, would mate with two young teenage werewolf's and would create the most powerful power ever known. An unopposed force of good, a force which no evil would have the chance of defeating whilst ever they stood together! It was decided that the __Mahealani family (Danny's family) would be responsible for training them in the ways of the Wiccan religion and help them adjust into their new powers._

"Well that's a lot of information to take in" Scott Said.

TO BE CONTINUED

_A/N – Author's – Ok guys what do you think please let me know by leaving a review as they are what inspire my writing and also if you have any ideas as to what you would like to see happen in this fic let me know and I will see what I can do. Thanks for all the favourites and the subscribing and also thanks to everyone who has reviews a previous chapter I hope you like this chapter its not all that long but I thought that the discovery they just made was a suitable cliff hanger for now._

_Xx Lewis_


	19. The Power of Three

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 19: The Power of Three**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

"How is it that my family never knew of this?" Derek asked sternly towards Danny

"I have no idea, I only found out about all this magical stuff a few weeks ago and now you're asking me questions about what happened hundreds of years ago!" Danny yelled feeling overly flustered

"Derek did you even finish reading the opening passage, it clearly says further down that a choice was made, that the Hale family would not be told about the prophecy in case of the event that the power were to corrupt the family and try to bring about the power before its time. It also says that if someone were to raise a member of the Hale family in the wrong environment it could shift the ultimate balance of power to the side of evil." Stiles added.

Derek simply just growled at him before turning to face Scott and Jackson.

"How is it that he always has an answer for everything?" Derek asks.

"I gave up on finding that out long ago." Scott states with a small smile on his face before looking over at Derek.

"And nobody ever will know." Stiles says with the cheekiest grin on his face

"Derek it is possible that you may not be the power of three, after all you have all attacked Adrian together and he still got away" Danny added.

"I'm the last member of my family alive and I'm mated to Scott and Jackson, I don't think it's possible for me to have Children so the line ends with me, therefore it has to be me." Derek stated

"Well lets Test it, the book says that you are at your most powerful together and we already know that's true, Adrian seems terrified of you when you get together. So perhaps there is a spell we can use to test it." Stiles said wildly flipping through pages of the book.

"What about that?" Danny says pointing at a page in the book.

"Perfect" Stiles said

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked worriedly

"Link hands were going to test this and prove that you are this "power of three" written in Danny's book." Stiles said

"Oh and how do you plan on doing this?" Derek asks raising a sceptical eyebrow at Stiles.

"You're going to turn me a Wiccan as well by calling on the power of Lycoan the originator of the werewolf bloodline" Stiles chimed in happily.

"Hmm give Stiles the power of a god or not? I don't fucking think so!" Derek yelled his eyes flashing bright red as Stiles was knocked back off his feet and into the wall of the parlour.

"Stiles" Danny yelled running over to him.

"How the fuck did you do that Derek?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know Stiles just infuriates me to no end, I guess I just got a little angry." Derek said

"Well if anything that proves that you're the power of three, oh and by the way Derek, the spell would have made me a Wiccan like Danny, given me a way to protect myself from you when you treat me like dirt, which by the way I'm getting a little bit sick of." Stiles said.

"Don't push me Stiles, if I am this power of three you should be more afraid of me than before." Derek growled.

"Derek, calm down you can't hurt Stiles without hurting me, Stiles is like family to me" Scott soothed rubbing himself against Derek's side.

"I know Scott he just gets so infuriating, all the time." Derek sighs pulling Jackson and Scott closer to him growling at having them so close.

"Perhaps we should give him this one Derek, give him some power make him feel like part of the pack, after all you accepted Danny, you technically have to accept Stiles." Scott whispered to Derek so that only the werewolves in the room would hear it.

"I guess you're right, even if I think I will end up regretting it in the end. But if it will make you happy then I will do it, I would do anything to make you happy." Derek smiles

"We will do it Stiles on the condition that if you use your power on my Scott or Jackson outside of training, I will literally rip you open with my claws and pull the magic out of you along with your life. Now give us the book." Derek said letting his claws slip as he said it.

Derek held out his hands for the book as Stiles got up and steadily walked over to the book to pick it up but as the book rested in Stiles hands it flew across the room and into Derek's.

Everyone stood there staring at what they had just witnessed.

"Well your powers defiantly expand faster than mine do." Danny said

Derek opened the book to the page to call for the power of Lycoan.

"Stiles, Danny you do realise this spell isn't in Latin right?" Scott said.

"Wait what, Latin is the universal magical language, I don't understand." Stiles said puzzled.

"We could just try it?" Jackson says.

"What do we have to lose?" Stiles say.

"Hopefully you!" Derek says before looking down at the book

Stiles shoots Derek a glare, but Derek just glares back his eyes burning bright red; Stiles couldn't match a glare like Derek's.

"By the power of three we summon thee

Lycoan God of the wolf god of us three

We invite you here in this hour

Infect this mortal with your power.

A Wiccan to protect a Wiccan to unite

To aid in the battles against the endless night"

Scott, Jackson and Derek's eyes began to glow as Stiles was bathed in a gentle glow of each of the colours of their eyes.

"Did it work?" Stiles asked "Do I smell any different?"

"No you still reek of axe deodorant." Derek added.

"I thought you liked axe, well you liked it on me and Jackson" Scott said.

"I do but on Stiles not so much, especially not the amount he uses." Derek said inhaling the scent from both Scott and Jackson.

"Try it out Stiles" Danny said.

"Libro egressus" Stiles spoke focusing on the book in Derek's hands.

The book flew across the room and smacked Stiles square in the face, Derek, Jackson and Scott all fell over laughing.

"I don't know why I was worried about you having these powers in the first place I forgot how much of a klutz you are." Derek said a sly smile plastered across his face after he composed himself.

"Are you alright Sty?" Danny asked leaning forwards and kissing Stiles on the temple before pulling him back up to his feet.

"Yeah, trust me to be the clumsiest person on earth even with magical abilities to help me." Stiles smiled at Danny before kissing him gently on the lips.

"Oh Derek you don't have to be such a jerk, Stiles has been nothing but helpful to you since the day you met." Danny sternly said to Derek.

"I can treat him how I want, he is part of the pack now, isn't that what you want, for Stiles to be part of the pack?" Derek asked.

"I never said I wanted to be part of your pact and now I'm sure I don't. Come on Stiles I think its time we leave." Danny said turning around and walking out the door.

"Danny! Scott! Derek!" Stiles was flustered "Ugh I don't know what to do here, Scott, I have to go, Derek why are you such a dick all the time, now Danny will never want to come over here ever again, Scott control your boyfriend or you may just lose me." Stiles said before turning and heading to the door.

"Stiles" Derek said just as he reached the front door.

Stiles turned around to look at him.

"Be here tomorrow after school training starts at four thirty sharp" Derek said.

Stiles sighed and turned and headed out the door.

"ostium clausas" Stiles yelled behind him

The front door swung shut and locked.

Scott turned to Derek and looked him in the eye.

"Derek, you have to try and be nice to Stiles and Danny, I feel like I am fighting between my two selves at the moment, my wolf wants nothing more than to please you while at the same time I want to be there for Stiles and be there for you as well. But you quarrelling with them is only making it harder. They aren't wolves they don't understand the need to be put in place in the pack like we do." Scott said sighing a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

Derek leant down and slowly licked the tear from his cheek before kissing him gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry Scott, the last thing on this earth I want to do is upset either of you" Derek said pulling Jackson closer to him as he did, I understand how much Danny means to Jackson and I understand how much Stiles means to you Scott, but I cannot help but have the need to dominate, it's in my nature as a wolf." Derek said nuzzling each of them affectionately.

"How bout we go for a run in the forest to relax a bit?" Jackson added.

"I think that's exactly what we need!" Derek added as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Twin growls came from both Scott and Jackson seeing both their Alpha and mate without his shirt. Derek grabbed a handful of each of the two boy's shirts and pulled them over their heads before they removed their own pants and underwear. They walked outside and into the clearing around the house where they each shifted into their beta forms, as they were about to take off the tattoo on Derek's back began to glow and did the small scar left on their chests from the mating mark on both Scott and Jackson. The three of them shifted into full wolves and took off into the night running through the forest the relieving sense of freedom surrounding them as the cool night air whipped past their face.

It was around one in the morning when Derek, Jackson and Scott got back to the house, they climbed the stairs grabbing their clothes on the way past and headed straight for the shower. The moment the hot water touched their aching bodies, they felt an unnerving wave of calm wash over them, it was clear that the new transformation had taken a lot of energy out of them. After the shower they all put on their boxers and went to lie under the covers of their bed. Derek lay in the middle with Scott and Jackson snuggled up beside him on either side.

"So how are we able to transform into full wolves now?" Scott asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"I'm not sure; my guess would be that, in us coming into realisation of our new power, we actually acquired the new power!" Derek said "but that's only a guess, Danny did say it before that we all face Adrian together and he still got away, perhaps we had to realise we had the power in order to bring it forth."

"You mean we technically didn't have the power until we found out about it?" Jackson asked.

"I can only assume so, but there is no point worrying about that at the moment, we should all get some rest, that transformation took a lot of strength and energy and you have school in the morning we don't need you falling asleep in Adrian's class tomorrow, something tells me that our struggle against him is not over just yet." Derek said flicking the covers of the bed further up and over them. They all snuggled together as they slowly and surly drifted off to sleep.

Outside the Hale mansion on the edge of the forest clearing to golden reptilian like eyes could be seen. A look of pure evil held within them. The creature blinked before it disappeared into the night unleashing a screeching sound as it went.

Stiles lay wrapped in Danny's arms on his bed, Danny steadily stroking his close cropped hair.

"Hey Danny?" Stiles asked

"Yeah Sty?"

"Are you really not going to join Derek's pack, like ever?" Stiles asked worried about the answer clearly not wanting to be torn between his lifelong best friend and his soul mate.

"Stiles, I really don't want to discuss this right now, but I just want you to know, the way he treats both of us is ridiculous, I don't agree with it and I never will, and I will not put up with it any longer." Danny said.

"I know Danny, I don't like it either but, Scott, is my best friend and if Derek and Jackson make him happy, then they have my blessing, just like I know Scott would feel the same about us. But we have to at least try to get along with him, because without Derek we would be dead right now. And I think that Jackson would want you to be happy, just like I know you want him to be happy." Stiles said

"Frankly I'm a little upset that Jackson didn't stick up for me back there!" Danny said

"Dan you have to remember that Jackson has been through a lot in his life and no doubt for the first time in his life he feels like he has a real family, and you have to understand better than anyone that Jackson would not jeopardise that for anything. Talk to him tomorrow at school he will tell you that you mean the world to him, but he doesn't want to lose Derek and Scott either and can you blame him. I mean look at both of them there hot." Stiles added getting lost in his imagination.

"Alright Stiles I will try and get along with Derek, but I won't allow him to hurt you anymore." Danny said.

"I love you" Stiles kissed Danny on the lips before pulling the comforter around them both as they allowed sleep to overcome them.

Lydia lay in the living room of her house Alison beside her on the sofa, just happy being in each other's company, it was a content silence. Alison looked over at the clock nine o'clock!

"Lydia, are you going to tell me what happened today in chemistry? Everyone is worried about you!" Alison asked keeping her voice low and calm.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it Alison, I'm fine and that's all anyone needs to know as far as I am concerned." Lydia looked over at the clock herself. "It's getting late Alison and I'm getting kind of tired so I would like to go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Lydia and Alison got up and walked over to the front door. They each said their goodbyes and Lydia headed up to her room to go to bed for the evening. As Lydia lay awake in her bed that night as the moon rose into the sky she felt her senses heighten, her breathing became calm and collected and she could hear and smell the world around her like never before. She closed her eyes and knew within herself that something wasn't right, like there was something missing from her life. A friend, a lover someone to care for her as she cares for them.

Lydia pushed the thoughts aside and allowed sleep to overcome her for the night as she drifted off into dreamland.

_A/N – Hey guys another chapter, hope you like It. I have a few twists coming up, I hope you're ready. A few quick questions:_

_-How does everyone like the Idea of Derek, Scott and Jackson with these extra powers, Yay or Nay._

_-What would you like to see more of in the coming chapters?_

_- Also I believe someone mentioned in earlier chapters that Alison and Lydia should get together, how would you all feel about that?_

_And finally._

_-Any other suggestions?_

_I also wanted to point out, that I am extremely annoyed at Stiles at the moment, you may be able to tell in the next few chapters, as I am completely sick of Derek/Stiles fictions haha they are over flowing and I think we need something a little different but if your into Derek/Stiles don't worry I don't hate you, I just think the site needs a bit of variety. As you can no doubt tell the Kanima is making an appearance however in this story it couldn't possibly be Jackson, so who could it be? Insert Cliff Hanger here hahaha. Thanks for reading everyone and reviews are much appreciated. A big thanks to the following people:_

orionastro

SamiLynn23

rossteen

twilightmecrazii

and

dris

you all reviewed the last chapter and inspired me to write this one so much faster, the more reviews I get the fast the chapters will come, in some cases you may get more than one chapter a day if I get enough inspiration.

Ok and now that I have finally finished this page long rant hahaha I will begin work on the next chapter.

Xx Lewis


	20. Changing Perspectives

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 20: Changing Perspectives**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

When Derek woke the next morning his senses were filled with Jackson and Scott, their unique aroma the unique sound of their heart beats and unique patterns of their breathing and the unique feel of their skin pressed warmly against his own. Derek just lay in bed his arms wrapped around his two beta's and mates content with exactly how his life was starting to plan out.

Derek didn't want the moment to end but he knew he had to, Scott and Jackson had to go to school, and he had to finalise the plans for the landscaping work he was going to have done around the entire Hale estate. He was having the drive way concreted a large fence built the entire way around and fresh grass was been laid through the clearing around his house. Derek wanted to make sure that his house was not only perfect for Scott and Jackson, but safe for them as well; the fence would be an added security precaution.

Derek gently nudged both Scott and Jackson kissing each of them on the lips the moment they woke up. Once awake Jackson and Scott shared a kiss between themselves with Derek beneath them growling in contentment at the affectionate display above him. Once they were out of bed they all shared a shower during which a few intimate activities took place however most of the time was spent with their arms wrapped around each other sharing their scents between them and gently kissing. After their shower they all pitched in to make breakfast, sausages, bacon, steak and toast. They all sat in silent company as they ate there breakfast and the time soon came for Scott and Jackson to head off to school, they grabbed their backpacks, brushed their teeth and kissed Derek goodbye before climbing into the Porsche and driving off down the driveway.

Once at school Scott and Jackson parked and walked towards the main entrance where Stiles and Danny were waiting for them.

"Scott, Jackson we need to talk to you!" Danny said his tone clearly conveying the seriousness of the discussion that they were going to have.

"Sure thing Dan!" Jackson said as he walked over and gave his best friend a light peck on the cheek.

"Don't sure thing Dan, me. We have a serious conversion ahead of us. If Derek wants us to be part of his pack, he is going to have to start treating both Stiles and myself with the respect we deserve, no if's no but's, the way he treats both Stiles and I is not acceptable and I am not going to put up with it any longer." Danny yelled.

"Danny, I understand what you're saying and I love you I really do, but you have to understand, Derek is the Alpha his word is lore and Scott and I respect that. It's easier for us because we both feel the need to do whatever we must to please him, our inner wolfs are calmed by the sense of dominance he exudes. But we understand how you feel as well, without the wolf to guide you; it's going to take longer for you to understand how we feel and understand why Derek acts the way he does." Jackson said speaking softly to Danny in attempt to comfort his best friend.

"No Jackson, I have had enough of his mistreatment, and either it ends now, or Stiles and I walk out of your lives." Danny left the statement hanging in the air before both he and Stiles turned and began to walk away.

"Stiles, Wait you don't mean that do you? You aren't going to just walk out of my life after everything we have been through, the stuff we have done together, what we mean to each other, it's too much to just give up on because of one disagreement. Please Stiles don't do this to our friendship." Scott pleaded.

At hearing this Stiles stopped walking torn between wanting to follow Danny and wanting to run back and hug Scott, he looked as though he was have some form of internal war. After a few moments Stiles gripped even tighter onto Danny's hand and they continued to walk away. Jackson and Scott stared at each other tears forming in their eyes, they wanted to get out of their they wanted to just howl out the pain of losing their best friends, but they had a choice, they could either convince Derek to lighten up on them, or lose them forever. Jackson and Scott turned around and ran back to the car getting in and driving back home; they were in no emotional state for school today.

Derek was laying grass when he heard the sound of Jackson's jeep flying down the dirt road. He stood up and walked over to the veranda picked up the towel laying their and wiped the sweat from his shirtless torso and waited for Jackson and Scott to arrive. It didn't take long for the silver Porsche to come into view, Jackson stopped right in front of Derek, Scott and Jackson climbed out of the car and collapsed at Derek's feet tears falling freely from their eyes, Derek could sense an intense sadness flooding through their mating bond. He leaned down and picked them up in his arms and carried them into the sun room at the back of the house where he laid them on his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked making soothing noises in attempt to calm them.

"Danny and Stiles are refusing to speak to us, unless you treat them with decency and respect like you do to us." Jackson sobbed into Derek's chest.

"What brought this on? Why the sudden change in perspective?" Derek asked.

"We don't know Derek, but we can't lose them, there our best friends we have to fix this." Scott said the tears continuing to fall.

"Something is not right, Danny was angry at the way I treated Stiles but he would never want you out of his life, I think Adrian may be behind this." Derek said.

Scott and Jackson looked up at their mate, confusion riddled across their faces.

"Think about it, Adrian probably realised that he would not be able to beat us as long as we stood together, so logically he would try to split us up. He knows how much Danny and Stiles mean to both of you, so it's obvious he would use them to get to us, he's done it before." Derek said.

Scott and Jackson nodded their heads in agreement.

"Maybe there is something in Danny's book that can help us break Adrian's hold on them?" Jackson said

"Good idea Jacks but do you know what happened to it yesterday?" Scott asked

"Derek could just bring it to us, he did it yesterday so why can't he do it again." Jackson said

"I can try, but I have no idea how I even did that yesterday, I, just as new at this as you are." Derek said

Derek concentrated on the book he held his hands out in front of him but nothing happened. Scott and Jackson sighed.

"Wait yesterday you were holding onto me when I did it maybe we should try that again?" Derek asked

Scott and Jackson wrapped their arms around Derek's middle holding him close.

Derek once again held his hands out and concentrated on the book.

There was a Black light glowing and the book manifested from the light.

"It worked!" Scott yelled

Derek quickly opened the book and they began to flip through the pages until they finally came to a page titled emotion manipulation.

"This must be what Adrian did to them, Danny was pissed at how I treated Stiles, but he would never want you out of his life, Adrian must have magnified Danny and Stiles emotions for each other and their emotions for wanting me to treat Stiles fairly so much that they would do anything to get it, including give up on their friendship with you." Derek said after quickly skim reading the page.

"How do we reverse it?" Jackson asked.

"Eliminate the emotion that is being manipulated! I would have to change my treatment of Stiles to a level that Danny is happy with so that it breaks Adrian's hold over them." Derek said

"Then let's get them here so we can fix this mess." Scott said.

Jackson and Scott linked hands and held free out for Derek to hold.

Derek hesitated.

"Derek, we have to fix this, their best friends we need them in our life just as much as we need you. Please Derek." Jackson begged.

Derek took their hands.

"Stiles and Danny friends of we, we call you here with the power of three, come to us and help us fight, the darkness shadowing your endless light."

The same black light that brought the book appeared again only this time Danny and Stiles formed.

"What is he doing here?" Danny yelled a ball of white light forming in his hand. He held it up ready to launch it at Derek when Jackson jumped in between them.

"Danny, enough we brought you here to apologise." Jackson yelled.

The energy ball in Danny's hand did not disappear instead Danny just lowered his hand and walked back over to Stiles and held him close.

"Well out with it, we don't have all day!" Danny spat at Derek.

Derek bit back a growl that was bubbling inside him.

"Daniel, I'm sorry for the way I treat Stiles, the way I treat you, I have been through a lot in my life, and I know that is no excuse for what I have done, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep all of you safe, and to do that I have to treat you like the people you are. I am sorry Danny." Derek said and with that he turned around and walked back over to Scott and Jackson and held them close.

A black smoke like gas flew from Danny and Stiles eyes and flew out underneath the front door.

Danny and Stiles collapsed to the ground passed out the energy in Danny's hand dispersed.

Derek walked over to them and gently picked up each of their wrists and gently but steadily bit down his canines puncturing their skin the venom of the werewolf flowing into their body.

"Derek, why did you turn them?" Scott asked.

"Now they will understand what it's like to be in a pack, they will understand the need to be dominated and put in their place, it will prevent this from happening again, because if they understand why they are being treated that way, their emotions won't be out of balance and therefore Adrian can't use it against them." Derek said.

"But what if they die?" Jackson asked worry evident in his voice.

"There strong enough to survive" Derek added.

"It doesn't stop me from worrying about him, he's my best friend, I can't lose him." Jackson added.

Derek pulled Jackson into a hug before picking him up and carrying him over to Scott and picking him up as well. The closeness instantly calmed the both of them down, Derek walked them over to the couch and he sat down and they sat with both Scott and Jackson's head resting on Derek's shoulder.

It was about an hour later when Stiles and Danny woke up. Stiles stood up pulling Danny up with him, he looked around and noticed that not only could he see better but he could smell hear and feel better. He looked over at Danny who by the looks of him was having the same realisation.

"I think Derek turned us?" Stiles whispered to Danny.

"I think your right, where are they anyway?" Danny asked

A stile listened carefully and was able to pin point Scott, Jackson and Derek's steady heart beats on the couch. They slowly walked over to the couch to find the three of them asleep in each other's arms. Stiles looked over at Danny and smirked before unleashing an ear splitting howl waking Derek, Scott and Jackson from their slumber. Derek's eyes instantly filled with a deep red and Stiles backed away, but was pleased that his new alpha was not too harsh with his punishment. Danny walked up to Derek and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of his alpha, Derek growled in approval and Danny moved closer nosing him affectionately.

Later that night, after Stiles and Danny had gone back and finished school for the day and collected Stiles car the pack was gathered in the living room discussing a way to put an end to Adrian's terror. Stiles and Danny had confirmed that it was Adrian who had tampered with their emotions after Derek had spoken to them about being part of the pack and what was now expected of them. Danny and Stiles were settling well into there now position in the pack and Derek had said good things about them during training that afternoon, Danny excelled in the Werewolf side of the training where Stiles excelled in the magical side. Now that Stiles was a werewolf his over active mind was able to keep up with his thought pattern making him extremely smart and capable with casting his spells, and with the added power of the wolf Stiles proved to be quite a powerful Wiccan. He was easily able to match Danny's natural ability but when he faced Scott, Jackson or Derek he was easily overpowered. Derek was slowly being able to control his new telepathic power and had some control over it now, but whenever he let his wolf have control the power tended to go out of control. Scott and Jackson were now able to work together to easily and quickly take down anything that got in their way, including Derek, but once they had him subdued it turned into a mass make out session which was only broken up when Danny and Stiles teamed up and threw them flying across the clearing in front of the Hale house.

Derek was allowing Stiles and Danny to stay the night and after checking with their respective parents Derek, Scott and Stiles had the guest bedroom prepped and ready for them. Having the pack all together gave Derek a sense of family something he was happy to have again. It was something he had lost after the tragic fire that turned his life upside down and left him with the gaping wound that he felt it was his fault his family died, it had taken him all these years to finally come to terms with the fact that it was the sadistic bitch Kate Argent who did this not him.

"We need to lure Adrian into a trap and put an end to his terror once and for all." Danny said

"How, he is bound to have known that the spell he cast upon us has been broken." Stiles said

"Maybe not, we may be able to lure him into a trap if Scott, Jackson and I appear to have separated. Scott, Jackson when you go to school tomorrow, take separate cars and come from opposite directions and when you have class with Adrian sit as far away from each other as possible, Stiles, you sit with Scott and Danny, you sit with Jackson he is bound to try and us that against us. Then when everyone leaves Jackson you head to the lacrosse field where Scott and I can set a trap, all five of us can spell the field to prevent all magic from working there, then when he tries to attack us it won't work, he will be powerless and we will still have the power of our wolves to finish him off." Derek said proud of the plan he had just thought up.

"That won't work, Adrian was born with magic its part of his life the only way to stop his power is to kill him." Stiles added.

"Danny's book said that no force can stand up to the power of three, if we can use Derek's plan to lure him to the field, Danny you and Stiles can hold him with a binding spell while Derek, Jackson and I call on the power of the full moon to destroy him." Scott said.

"Scott we can't call on the power of the full moon, it will cause us to shift and I will lose control of my new power, I could hurt one of you!" Derek said hating the feeling of being out of control.

"Derek we ground you, your power cannot hurt the ones you love, and you cannot harm your family, which now includes Stiles and Danny so we will all be safe against you." Jackson said

"I was throwing you round like ragdolls in training today when I shifted, what's to say I won't rip you in half with it next time?" Derek asked.

"Because Jackson and I have a new power of our own!" Scott added

Derek looked between the two of them; Jackson confirmed what Scott had just said.

"And what exactly is this new power might I ask?" Stiles asked

"We'll show you." Jackson said standing and taking hold of Scott's hand pulling him to stand together in the centre of the living room.

The closed their eyes and concentrated, a few moments later they opened their eyes, now glowing the bright red of Derek's alpha wolf.

They looked towards Derek, Danny and Stiles all sitting on the couch with Derek.

Their eyes burned even brighter the couch toppled over and Danny, Stiles and Derek went flying out the living room entrance and into the parlour bumping gently into the wall.

Scott and Jackson walked in a few moments after their eyes back to normal.

"You can move objects with your minds as well?" Derek asked

"No we can!" Scott said pointing between the three of them.

"We learnt today, that for you to use that power, you had to draw energy from us, we worked out how to draw the energy back from you and each other." Jackson said

"Oh great, Danny I guess this means where going to be target practice next training session." Stiles said rolling his eye.

_A/N – Ok guys another chapter, hope you like it, once again any suggestions are appreciated, thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, each of you inspires the next chapter. A big battle between Adrian and the pack coming up in the next chapter. _


	21. La Morte De Adrian Harris

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 21: La mort de Adrian Harris**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

Scott arrived at School in his range rover giving a longing glance across the car park to Jackson getting out of his Porsche, his inner wolf screaming in pain that he could not be with his mate for the day. Stiles pulled up beside him in his jeep parking in the spot adjacent to him and climbed out.

"Don't look so glum Scotty; at least you still have me." Stiles said as they begin to walk towards the school.

Scott looked over at the chemistry building to see Adrian looking over at Jackson who had been joined by Danny a smirk plastered across his face.

Scott kept his eyes focused on the school and just concentrated on the day ahead of him. As Stiles and Scott reached the steps into the school he looked over towards the lacrosse field and sitting under a tree was Alison and Lydia engaged in a lip lock. Scott nudged Stiles in the shoulder and pointed at them. Stiles dropped to the ground he had feinted, just because he was with Danny, it didn't mean he was gay, Stiles was still just as in lust with Lydia as ever. Scott muttered a few words under his breath and Stiles came too caught in a daze looking around until he realised what he had just witnessed.

"Lesbians, Scott, Fucking Lesbians. How hot is that?" A stile was practically vibrating with joy as he said this.

Scott just shrugged his shoulders and fired off another longing gaze over towards the lacrosse pitch where Derek was hidden just out of site in the tree line, Scott could sense he was there and his wolf wanted nothing more than to run across the field and join him. He turned back towards the grassed area beside the School to see Danny and Jackson talking on a wooden bench. His heart ached not being able to join his mate, but he knew it was for the greater good.

"Come on Scott; let's get to econ before we give coach another reason to rip on me." Stiles said tugging Scott along behind him.

It had been a risky move to manipulate Stiles and Danny's emotions for their friendship between Scott and Jackson but the spell would ensure Adrian had no suspicion of their plan. The spell would wear off when they needed to help Scott, Jackson and Derek defeat Adrian and then they could get back to their semi normal lives.

Econ seemed to drag on for hours in Jackson's eyes; he spent the entire lesson wanting to sit with Scott wanting to be close to him, wanting to just feel him next to him, but he couldn't not while Adrian was still after them, not while he was a constant danger to everyone around him, they needed to put a stop to him once and for all.

Lacrosse practice went agonisingly slow and it was torture the small barges and the tackles between Jackson and Scott all made them long for each other even more.

By the time it came to chemistry Jackson and Scott were on edge ready to claw anyone who stood between them, they walked into the classroom Jackson and Danny taking their seats at the back of the room, Scott and Stiles in the middle, back to how this used to be before all of this werewolf drama began. As the class filled in around them Scott gave a longing glance over his shoulder to look back at Jackson before the class started. Adrian had them do multiple different experiments on different chemicals and the reaction they have when exposed to fire and water. Scott and Stiles passed with flying colours as did Jackson and Danny, now that Stiles was able to articulate his thoughts with the power of the wolf everything was a breeze for him. When class finally came to an end they all handed there work in before heading out the classroom door. Stiles and Scott went in the direction of the parking lot with the rest of the students, Jackson said goodbye to Danny and then turned and headed in the opposite direction towards the lacrosse field. He could tell Adrian was watching him, Jackson went into the locker room grabbed his lacrosse stick and headed out to the field.

Jackson was standing towards the far end of the field when he felt Adrian coming towards him. He turned around just in time to raise his lacrosse stick to catch an energy ball coming his way. He flung it off into the trees, Scott, Danny and Stiles came round the corner to see Jackson being repeatedly attacked by Adrian.

"You didn't even realise did you?" Adrian Sneered. "Danny and Stiles did exactly as I asked them, broke you Derek and Scott apart and made you vulnerable. And now that's where I come in, I can finally off you one by one and take the power running through your veins."

When Danny saw Jackson was in trouble the emotion manipulation wore off Scott quickly broke the emotional hold on Stiles by cutting himself along his chest with a hunters knife, Stiles snapped to and realised that it was time to put an end to Adrian's reign of terror once and for all.

Stiles and Danny linked hands and walked towards Adrian raising their hands towards him.

"Mortalis obligaverit stans nectit pecus nobis eum." Stiles and Danny chanted together focusing all their energy on Adrian.

Adrian fell to the ground tossing in pain, screaming his lungs out, Scott ran to Jackson and they met with a deep kiss before Derek joined them Kissing each of them just as deeply before they turned back to the matter at hand.

"Adrian!" Derek yelled "You have tortured us, you helped kill my family, you treated Stiles and Danny like prisoners of war and you tried to kill my mates for this we now condemn you to death"

Derek leapt across the field shifting into his beta form sinking his claws deep into Adrian's flesh he threw him across the field where he collided with the bleachers the bones in his arms breaking on impact.

"Derek you broke our connection with Adrian" Danny yelled.

Adrian gave a wicked laugh filled with hatred.

"You still don't understand, you cannot beat me, not like this anyway." Adrian's began to heal his bones snapping back into place and he stood up.

Adrian began to change his skin becoming black and scale covered. His nose became snake like and a tail descended from where his spine met his pelvis. Adrian had transformed into a Kanima, but it left Stiles, Jackson, Danny and Scott all confused it was only Derek who realised what he had become.

"A Kanima, I should have known, Peter bit you that night in the classroom didn't he, and he tried to turn you, make you suffer for what you did to our family. But instead you turn into this, this confused angry creature, a creature who craves companionship" Derek yelled.

He returned back to Scott and Jackson's side where they all held hands, Stiles and Danny joined on either side of them.

"By the light of the moon and our piercing howls, we are further empowered by cunning beasts, we take away this beast's power, within this night and in this hour, and we cast his soul adrift in time, so he may suffer for all time." They all chanted together.

Adrian began to burn up scales falling from his body as a cloud of black smoke was pulled from his chest as the skin began to melt from his body. The cloud of smoke rose into the sky before flying towards Stiles and knocking him off his feet and into the wall of the school, the smoke then flew off into the night. The rest of Adrian's body disappeared into a pile of ash. Danny let go of Jackson's hand and ran across the field to Stiles. Stiles had a long gash right down his body a black substance oozing from with it.

"Derek what's happened to him, why isn't it healing?" Danny cried feeling weak as the life left his mates body.

"He's dying Danny, Adrian infected his heart with the toxin of the Kanima it paralysed his heart, the black substance is the werewolf venom trying to heal him. " Derek said walking up to him.

"Stiles cannot die." Scott began to cry.

A white cloud of smoke rose from within Stiles chest and bathed Danny in its harmonious glow.

Amour appeared in front of them "There is still time Danny you know what to do." Armour said before he disappeared again.

Danny took hold of Stiles body and began to chant.

"Life in me, Life in him, I call on my power deep within, save him from this awful fate, bring him back, my destined mate."

The black cloud from Adrian was pulled back into Stiles who began to stir, his wound began to heal and the white light that was surrounding them was pulled back into Stiles, Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at Danny.

"What happened? Is it over?" He asked.

"Yes, Adrian is finally gone." Danny said.

_A/N – What do you think? What was the black cloud that came from Adrian, what will happen between Scott, Jackson and Derek now, Derek needs to expand his pack in prepare for the war on the horizon, a war which may involve a curtain family of hunters but whose side will they be on?_

_All the events in the next chapter are up to you guys, I want ten reviews before I start it, and in each review I want a suggestion for what should happen in the next chapter an idea on who you think should do what or what you think should happen. I have a basic idea but I want your opinion._


	22. Polarity Switch

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 22: Polarity Switch!**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

Derek, Scott and Jackson were sitting on the couch enjoying the feel of being in each other's company glad to finally be rid of the abomination that was Adrian Harris, when there was knocking at the door. Derek growled at the fact that they had been disturbed but none the less got up to answer the door. Derek opened the door to reveal a very angry sheriff Stilinski.

"What can I do you for Sheriff?" Derek asked trying to be a polite as possible, knowing if he stepped out of line this man would have him in jail within minutes.

"First of all I want to know what the hell you did to Stiles, second Adrian Harris has gone missing, his car is still parked at the school and all of his belongings are still in his staff room." The Sheriff said looking Derek straight in the eye.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with Stiles?" Derek asked genuinely confused.

"Over the past week he has had multiple emotional changes, changing between emotions that are complete opposites of each other, I'm getting whiplash from it. He went from being upset with Scott to not wanting to be apart from Scott, to being so worried about his boyfriend Danny that I had to call his parents and ask if Danny could stay the night. Now tell me what you have done to him?" The sheriff asked again.

"You might want to come in and take a seat" Derek said stepping aside to let him into the house.

The sheriff took a seat on the single couch and looked over at the sofa were Jackson and Scott were laying on top of one and other shirtless completely oblivious to what was going on around them. The sheriff cleared his throat loudly; Jackson and Scott momentarily stopped what they were doing and looked over at the sheriff.

"Hey Mr Stilinski" They said together and then resumed their activities.

A few seconds later Scott and Jackson realised who was here and instantly jumped off one and other and sat on opposite ends of the couch desperately trying to get their shirts back on.

Derek walked back into the room and sat between them giving a slight chuckle at the red of their faces. Jackson and Scott each nuzzled up beside Derek their heads laying no his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and help them close.

"Alright Sheriff, What do you want to know?"

After two hours of explaining, Scott, Derek and Jackson each shifting into their werewolf forms and a demonstration of their other powers the Sheriff was left in a state of confusion, Derek had explained how the werewolf enhanced emotions and senses which would explain the mood swings, he explained what Adrian had done and showed him where Danny and Stiles had been locked up. By the end of the discussion the sheriff's only emotions were that his son was safe and Adrian was gone for good.

"Thank you Derek" The Sheriff said as he was leaving.

"For what? Derek asked

"Telling me the truth, keeping my son safe whenever you need something, let me know!" the sheriff turned around and headed to his car, climbed inside and drove off. Derek locked the door and turned around, Scott and Jackson were both already undressed and Jackson had his cock halfway inside Scott. Scott's moans filled Derek's ears and the scent of his mates filled his smell. He growled with pleasure before stripping off and joining in. Derek sat behind Jackson slowly working him open with his fingers; it had been a while since he had been inside Jackson. Jackson was just as tight as he remembered and the moans he unleashed as Derek stretched him with his fingers. Once Derek thought he was ready he lined his rock hard cock up with Jackson's ring and gently pushed in, Jackson was forced deeper into Scott and the three of them let out a blissful moan. Derek began to thrust hard and fast into Jackson while Jackson copied the same technique on Scott they were in pure bliss. They were so lost in what they were doing that when Danny appeared in a sea of dark orbs they just continued to pound into one and other. Danny lost his train of thought and stared in awe at the scene in front of him. Just because he was with Stiles didn't mean he couldn't look right? And to tell the truth Danny still had a crush on the three of them, and it was a fantasy of his to watch them fuck even after he fell for Stiles. Scott came all over his stomach a few moments later, not long after Jackson unloaded inside Scott and finally Derek unloaded into Jackson. They all collapsed on top of each other, at that moment Danny's memory came flooding back to him.

"Stiles!" Danny yelled.

"Danny?" the tree of them yelled.

"Blanket" Scott called out, the large blanked covering the single lounge appeared around them hiding their bodies from site. Danny could not help be feel disappointed that all that skin was covered from his view.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked worry evident in his voice.

"Stiles has gone mad, he left my house a little while after we got home after defeating Adrian, he had pitch black eyes and he was talking about using the power of Lycoan to bring a something or someone back from the dead. Its like the polarity in his brain has been switched, like good is bad and bad is good. We have to help him!" Danny screamed.

"Clothes!" Jackson yelled within seconds they were all dressed and at Danny's side offering comfort, Derek had Danny's book in hand already searching for a way to fix Stiles.

"It must have been that black cloud that appeared when Adrian died!" Jackson said.

"That would explain it, that black cloud was Adrian's power, and contained in it was all his hate and evil, I bet he is going to try and bring his body back from the depths of hell and bring himself back to life!" Derek said reading from one of the pages of the book.

"Stiles don't have that kind of power trying to do that would kill him" Scott yelled.

"That's the idea Adrian is going to trade the life of Stiles for his own and we have until the moon reaches its peak tomorrow to do it." Derek said still thumbing through the book.

"Well how do we stop it from happening?" Danny said tears falling freely down his face.

"We send Adrian's soul to hell to join his body, rip the power from Stiles and send it straight to hell." Jackson said reading over Derek's shoulder.

"It also says Stiles needs to be in control of his body for it to work, he has to willingly give up the soul, and from what Danny has said, it looks like Adrian is in control." Derek said.

"Well is there a way to give control back to Stiles?" Scott asked.

"There's a spell to get rid of the soul but no spell to give Stiles his control back!" Jackson said.

"How long was Stiles in control of his own body before Adrian took over?" Derek asked.

"About twenty minutes, why?" Danny asked.

"If you take the soul into yourself then it would free Stiles body, and we would have around twenty minutes to get the soul out of you." Derek said.

"I will try anything we have to save Stiles!" Danny said.

"Danny, what if it takes over you too?" Jackson asks, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of a possible loss of his best friend in the whole world, the friend that was there for him throughout pre-school, Primary and now high school, the thought of losing that friendship was too great to bare and Jackson collapsed to the ground sobs and tears coming from him as his brain tormented him with the thought of losing Danny to a monster like Adrian. Derek and Scott were at his side instantly their arms wrapped around him in comfort.

"Jacks we will beat him, we have done it before and we will do it again and you know why?" Danny said walking over and holding his best friend close to him.

"Why?" Jackson sobbed out in-between tears.

"Because we have something worth fighting for, love, friendship and to make the world a better place, as long as we fight for those things we will be unstoppable. Adrian fights for personal gain, to make his own life better, for control over others, and that is his greatest flaw." Danny said gently rocking Jackson back and forth.

After they had managed to calm Jackson down the pack sat down to discuss a plan of action, Jackson frantically flicking through the book to find another way to save Stiles and by extension Danny. It didn't take long to find a way to bring someone back from the dead temporarily. Jackson quickly memorised the spell and flipped past the page still looking for a way to protect everyone from Adrian.

It was eight o'clock In the evening and the moon was nearing its peak, Derek, Jackson, Scott and Danny were all sitting on the edge of a clearing of trees watching as a possessed Stiles chanted in the middle of a triple spiral drawn into the earth by magical means, it was as if Adrian had fused the earth in that spot and made the spiral a fixed point in the world, a place that would never change and would never whether, a place that is eternal.

Jackson, Derek and Scott linked hands and Stiles was flung across the clearing and into a tree and knocked out.

Danny ran across to him and pressed his lips over the top of Stiles own lips.

Scott, Derek and Jackson began to chant, Stiles began to Stir and the black cloud rose from within Stiles and into Danny who collapsed to the ground beside Stiles.

They used their werewolf speed and strength to move both of them to the centre axis of the triple spiral, and at that point they each stood in place at the centre of each of the three spirals.

"Here these words, hear their rhyme, we call on the spirits of space and time, a soul cast adrift to forever atone, I call you back in flesh blood and bone." Jackson chanted.

Derek and Scott each felt Jackson pulling energy from them into what he was saying.

"Jackson, what are you doing?" Scott yelled but he did not hear him he continued to chant.

The spiral began to glow a bright red and a fiery portal opened up beneath Stiles and Danny, as the bones, blood and flesh of Adrian rose from within and began to reform, the black cloud was pulled from Danny and into Adrian who opened his eyes to reveal black orbs through which nothing could be seen.

"This was my plan all along, the bond you share for each other is so great that it will be your downfall, you could not bear the thought of losing Danny, and Scott you could not bear the thought of losing Stiles, just like you Derek you could not lose Scott and Jackson. So Jackson took matters into his own hands and brought me back." Adrian said a demonic voice reverberating through the forest as he spoke.

"Adrian, I'm no fool, I knew what I was doing, you see I only brought you back long enough for you to take your soul back into you and now that that's been removed from Danny and Stiles you can return to the underworld for ever.

I call on the spirits of time and space, this evil I beg you to now erase, remove him now from our sight, and take away the endless night." Jackson yelled.

Adrian's body and soul began to burn, fire consuming his entire being as the red portal to the underworld opened once again.

"My soul and body may be gone, but I still remain. I call on the fire of the world below pain and sorrow is all you will know." Adrian called as he was pulled into the portal. Jackson raised his hand and deflected the curse Adrian attempted upon the back into him, so he would suffer for all eternity.

Jackson collapsed to the ground and the spiral stopped glowing, Stiles and Danny awoke, while Derek and Scott ran to Jackson's side, trying desperately to wake him up but with no response. Danny and Stiles quickly destroyed the spiral and teleported them all back to the Hale house.

"What is happening to him?" Scott yelled as tears streamed down the faces of both Derek and himself.

"He must have over exerted himself, he was pulling the power through your bond you weren't using it together, he must have drained himself. Just like I did to save Stiles when Adrian captured us, his body needs time to recover from what has happened its best just to let him rest." Danny said trying to keep everyone calm.

"What exactly happened?" Stiles asked.

"Not now Stiles!" Derek said as he began removing the clothes from Jackson's body all the way down to his birthday suit. Danny could not help but stare at naked Jackson, Stiles however averted his gaze and as did Danny after a glare and growl from Derek. Derek and Scott both undressed themselves before they pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed under bringing Jackson with them and holding him close.

"I think we will let you be alone, Come on Danny." Stiles said as he turned to leave.

"No, stay, Jackson needs the support of his pack at the moment." Derek said pointing to the end of the bed.

Danny and Stiles climbed onto the bed and pressed themselves against Jackson as best they could without upsetting Derek and Scott. Derek looked down at Jackson stroking his forehead and placing a soft kiss on his lips before placing one on Scott's.

Derek's eyes began to glow; Scott's soon followed matching the bright red of the alpha that Derek had and beneath his slightly closed eyes Derek could make out that Jackson's were red as well.

Danny and Stiles could feel the surge of power in the room, something in the pack dynamic had changed, it was apparent that Scott and Jackson had ascended to Alpha's as well.

"What's happening?" Danny asked.

"Scott and Jackson have become alpha's alongside me, it means the pack is growing in power and that we need more members." Derek said

Scott nuzzled in close to Jackson's chest.

"Can it wait till Jackson is better?" Scott asked.

"Yes Scott" Derek said nuzzling in close as well"

Danny and Stiles snuggled in close to Jackson, Scott and Derek the bond between the pack was clearly changing and with this added power, they could all sense something big was on the horizon.

_A/N – Ok Guys sorry it took so long to get out been a bit sick lately and had some other stuff to deal with, Season 2 if Fucking amazing so far, cannot wait till the new episode next week. I have read over all your suggestions and I have taken a few of them into account and this is what I will promise for the coming chapters._

_-Alison and Lydia will become part of the pack but not in the way you would think._

_-Stiles will cure his lycanthropy but gain more magical power_

_-Danny will remain a werewolf but will gain more power himself._

_-Derek and Scott find out some shocking truth about Jackson's past_

_-and Adrian's wrath will not end here, while he is dead, he left something behind._

_If you have any more suggestions let me know in a PM or review, also I will be making the effort to put out more requested one shots and also I may continue with My Reason to live if I find the time._

_Peace out xox Lewis._


	23. Cured!

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 23: Cured!**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

Stiles was laying on the couch at the Hale manor flicking through the book of shadows as he had taken to calling it and was in the process of convincing the others of calling it that as well. Stiles was looking for a cure to Lycanthropy, while he enjoyed the extra power of the wolf, he didn't like the constant craving for blood, in fact it was something he never wanted to experience again, so he had asked Derek's permission to take the bite if he found a way to do so. Derek agreed but was reluctant to give up the power from his pack so he made a deal with Stiles. Stiles would remain part of the pack as Danny's mate so that Derek would still have the power and Stiles would have to assist in finding new members for the pack to replace him. Jackson had already suggested Isaac from across the street at his parents' house, he was constantly abused by his father and treated terribly and Jackson wanted to help him. Derek turned him later that night and Isaac was now laying on the arm chair across the room from Stiles looking through a photo album of when his family was still together, his mother had died and after that his father had lost it, he began beating Isaac. Derek was proud of how fast Isaac was able to learn to control his wolf, he hadn't been able to control it as fast as Jackson, but everyone knew that was because Jackson was perfect in everyone's eyes, especially the eyes of Scott and Derek, they could never take their eyes off Jackson. Jackson was still in bed upstairs, after he had come to after the most recent battle with Adrian; Derek had sent Stiles and Danny from the room and told Jackson he was not to leave the bed for at least another twenty four hours. Danny was outside with Scott they were training, unlike Stiles, Danny loved everything about being a wolf, it brought him a sense of freedom, something he could never experience as a human, in society Danny felt shunned even among team mates and friends because he was gay, but in the pack Danny felt like he truly belonged, everyone accepted everyone no matter who they were. Stiles continued to flick through the book stopping on a page that detailed a ritual to take the wolf from within him and make him human again, Stiles tweaked it a little bit writing his newly made spell on a piece of paper closing the book and walking upstairs to go see Derek. As soon as Stiles left the room Isaac pounced for the book, Derek was still yet to show Isaac how to use the magical side of his wolf, Stiles had tried to but come to the conclusion that not all wolfs got the power. Isaac opened the book and began to read in his head how all the basics of Wiccan practices and incantations he was determined to prove himself to Derek in any way he could. Danny knocked Scott to the ground a spike of pain flew through the bond between Derek, Jackson and himself. Jackson was sitting up in bed worried about Scott and Derek was instantly pushing him back down to look outside at Scott on the ground Danny sitting beside him cradling him and apologising for what he had done. Scott stole a quick kiss from Danny while Derek was watching and he felt Derek growl through their connection, Derek liked the way Scott shared his intimacy between all the members of the pack, it showed he was a caring alpha but it didn't stop him from getting jealous of Scott's lips on a man mother than himself or Jackson, Scott knew this because jealous Derek gave the best sex other than possessive wolf Derek, that sex he had only experience when they mated and that was the best sex of all.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, Derek turned away from the window.

"Come in Stiles" Derek called.

Stiles opened the door slowly and walked into the room closing it behind him.

"I found a way to take away my werewolf half" Stiles said walking over to Derek and holding the paper out to him.

Derek took the paper and quickly scanned over it, looking up at Stiles from the couch beside Jackson after he finished. He handed the paper to Jackson and allowed him to read it before he called for Scott, Danny and Isaac to join them. The whole pack was in the bedroom.

"Stiles this won't take away your wolf it will replace it will swap it out for more wiccan power." Jackson said looking at Stiles and then at Derek and Scott who were sitting on the bed beside him. Isaac had taken a seat by Derek in the couch next to the bed and Danny was sitting at the foot of the bed rubbing Jackson's leg showing that he cared.

"Well I thought about it, and if I were fully Wiccan Derek would have just as much if not more power in his pack even after we recruit some more members than if I was a wolf. And it comes with the bonus that I won't have a craving for blood anymore." Stiles said.

Scott, Isaac and Danny all looked at the spell Stiles had written out before they made the decision to allow Stiles this one request.

The pack formed a circle around Stiles and all linked hands, the power of the wolf flowing through all of them as Scott, Jackson and Derek began to speak.

"Two parts of one you have become, the wolf in thee we now set free, with the spell we seal your fate and give you the power of your Wiccan mate."

Stiles felt the wolf leave him and the power of a Danny's Wiccan heritage take its place. Stiles was cured. Stiles could feel the power of Danny's Wiccan heritage flowing through him, combined with the power of the Lycoan Wiccan that they had instilled within him to help defeat Adrian.

"This feels so fucking cool!" Stiles yelled as a ball of bright blue energy formed in his hands and was tossing in between them, practically juggling the magical energy which he was sustaining.

"Don't use to much energy Stiles" Danny warned.

"You saw what happened to Jackson when he used up virtually everything he had." Danny added walking over and hugging his mate. Stiles allowed the energy to disperse safely before hugged Danny back.

Derek picked Jackson up and carried him back into the bed and tucked him in much to Jacksons dislike and the growls of protest that he was giving off, Derek and Scott just laughed before hoping under the covers with him and slowly removing their clothes piece by piece, Isaac, Danny and Stiles eyes were glued to the scene in front of them watching their three co-alpha's strip although it was clear Derek was still the most dominant of the three of them I did not mean that Scott and Jackson did not hold just as much ground with the pack as he did. Stiles realised what he was watching and turned around to leave however he did notice that Danny's eyes were still glued to the scene, and the noticeable hard on in both his and Isaac's pants.

"Bloody wolf hormones, how am I going to be able to keep up with these now that I'm human again!" Stiles ranted trying to get Danny to look away from the scene. The arousal flowing through the air was so potent Stiles could smell it with his human nose. Derek, Scott and Jackson were all lying in the bed completely naked Derek rutting against Scott while Jackson worked his way into Scott. Once Jackson was fully seated within Scott Derek slowly pushed adding himself to Scott's already stretched hole. Danny and Isaac moaned at the sight before them, Isaac reaching down and undoing his zipper Danny following immediately. Stiles gapped at what was happening, his boyfriend was about to beat off over his best friend taking two cocks up his arse. Stiles would have none of this; he dropped to his knees in front of Danny and engulfed his cock straight to the back of his throat. Danny moaned at the contact before he began to fuck Stiles mouth while he watched Scott get pounded by Derek and Jackson. Isaac was a moaning mess beside them it didn't take long for him to cum all over his hand and the floor in front of him. Danny cum soon after shooting right down Stiles throat who gagged at the force of the load making its way into him, Danny and Isaac quickly pulled up their pants and left the room, Danny dragging Stiles behind him ready to blow another load inside his mate and claim his as his own. This left Scott, Derek and Jackson to themselves to finish what they had started. Both Derek and Jackson were slamming full force into Scott, making him moan and arch of the bed while they all languidly shared a three-way kiss which was really just a mash of flesh and tongues. Derek began to nip at the shoulder of Jackson while he nipped at Derek's Scott was quite content with the nipping at whatever flesh he could get on either one of his mates bodies. Scott was the first to cum covering the three of them in his hot sticky load, Jackson close behind filling Scott to the brim and Derek last his cum flowing into Scott fill him past his limit so that it spilt out onto the sheets around them. The three of them collapsed to the bed and fell straight to sleep, the grunting of Stiles and Danny could be heard from the living room below them, they smiles knowing Stiles was about to be marked by Danny as forever his.

Lydia laid on her bed on her stomach the scratches down her back and side throbbing in pain, the night she was attacked on the field had changed her. Her parents had freaked when she woke one morning her mirror smashed and blood through her sheets. The wounds had still not healed they had closed up slightly but black tendrils were beginning to branch off from them and spread across her skin. She refused to talk to anyone about this; her parents already had her in therapy after the recent string of breakdowns in class and the broken mirror incident, the last thing she wanted was another hundred doctor's appointments and more time in hospital. So she continued to deal with the pain that was brought on each night as the moon began to rise and with every passing night since her attack she feels like part of her soul is taken from her and replaced by something evil. Lydia opens her eyes and looks out the window at the moon that is rising over beacon hills, she feels a sharp pain in all her wounds and they begin to close up, the black tendrils that had spread across her body slowly begin to disappear as the wounds themselves stich up like magic and disappear. Lydia gets out of bed and walks into her wardrobe switching on the light and looks at herself in the full length mirror on the wall, no scars no black tendrils and no pain. It's like she was immune to whatever strange virus was attacking her system. She shut of the light and climbed back into bed and fell straight to sleep, the pain and trauma of her ordeal no longer able to consume her each night, she was finally cured. As she fell to sleep through her window a pair of bright yellow snake like eyes could be seen and as her heart beat slowed to sleep the creature vanished into the night.

The next morning Jackson awoke with both Scott and Derek's arms wrapped possessively around him their faces nuzzling in as close to his chest as physically possible their hearts all beating together at the same time, he was at peace with the world nothing could ever ruin this moment, or so he thought. Danny, Stiles and Isaac came rushing into the room, the slam of the door against the wall as it flew open with too much force woke Derek and Scott from their sleep. Derek was in attack mode within seconds crouched in front of both Scott and Jackson ready to sacrifice himself to save his mates, when he realised who it was that was standing in front of him he backed down and went back to nuzzling his mates in bed while he waited for the rest of the pack to explain why they had woken them so early.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"Just missed you!" Danny said climbing onto the bed and snuggling in close to Jackson, Derek growled but Jackson simply snuggled in closer to Derek as well, Isaac climbed onto the bed and snuggled in close to Scott while Stiles stood awkwardly at the end of the bed, not sure what to do in this situation, he was no longer wolf so the scent sharing that was taking place in front of him seemed pointless, it wasn't until Stiles began to leave telling Derek that he had found someone else who might be useful to the pack but he would talk about it later that Derek growled and told him that as Danny's mate he was part of the pack too and that he had to join in. Not sure where to lay feeling awkward about laying against his naked best friend or ex worst enemy he snuggled in between Danny 's legs laying his face of Danny's taught stomach and just letting the feeling of contentment spread through him. It was then Jackson realised that this is the moment he did not want to end, the whole pack in one bed he was surrounded by the love of his pack and his mates and he would not change that for the world.

_A/N – Ok guys and gals I know it's not a very eventful chapter, but I thought the story needed a chapter where it explained the new dynamic of the pack with three alpha's I thought we should touch base with Lydia and find out some more information on her getting attacked by Peter, she has a few twists in the road ahead, and there's another Kanima, could this be Adrian's backup plan? So many questions reviews will motivate me to bring the next chapter out fast, let me know what you want to see more of in it. A few things that will happen in coming chapters:_

_-Erica is recruited into the pack along with Boyd._

_-Alison approaches Derek and wants to join the pack and help with the Kanima problem and feed them information that her family has collected._

_-Lydia finds out there is still something not quite right with her even after healing her physical wounds._

_-Scott, Derek and Jackson toy with the idea of getting married_

_Also guys I want to know what you think about the idea of either Scott or Jackson getting mpreg? Never written anything like it before but I can certainly give it a shot if you all seem to want it enough let me know._

_Read and Review please :-)_

_Xox Lewis_


	24. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 24: Something wicked this way comes**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

The smell of the pack consumed Jackson as he opened his eyes on Monday morning, the pack hadn't moved much from the bed over the course of the weekend, nobody wanting to leave Jackson's side, and not until they were all sure he had recovered from their most recent battle against Adrian. He had vowed to return and somehow they all though it he was to easily beaten and that maybe he would return, but for now they were all content with spending time together. The school year was almost ending and that would mean that the whole pack would have a lot more free time on their hands, Mr Stilinski had closed the Adrian case and everything was finally settling down in Beacon Hills. But the entire pack could sense a threat looming on the horizon. Over the next week at school Derek recruited two new members into the pack, Erica and Boyd, both fed up with their lives how they were, becoming a werewolf made their lives better than they could have imagined, it cured Erica of her seizures and Boyd finally had someone to be friends with but not just one person a whole pack of people each and every member loved the rest, they were a family.

Alison was sick of her family lying to her; first her Grandpa comes to town and then as the week went by groups of hunters began moving into the town. Alison could not help the bad feeling in her gut that something big was heading this way and Alison was worried. But the only information she was able to gather from her family was that, something had been making its way across the state going from town to town stealing the flesh from innocent people and leaving their skinless corpses on the ground to rot and it was making its way towards Beacon Hills. Alison thought decided that it was time she fixed her relationship with Scott and the rest of the pack, after the death of Kate they had all drifted apart, but now it was time for her to reconnect their friendship and work together to defeat this new threat. A double agent working between the hunters and wolves for the common good, because Alison knew that Derek and his pack would never harm anybody and with Scott in the pack, well they were too close to be enemies with one and other, Alison would never be a hunter, so she decided it was time to ask Derek to join the pack. And so it was that one Friday night Alison got into her car and drove to the Hale household where Derek would hopefully accept her into the pack.

The whole pack was gathered in the sitting room gathered around the fireplace, everyone listening to Derek, Scott and Jackson argue about the pros and cons of getting married, they knew that they could not marry in the traditional manner so Stiles come up with the idea of hand fasting. The whole pack was in agreement about the idea but they were trying to work out details for the guest list, who they would invite and who they should not. They were so deep in discussion that they did not hear the sound of Alison's car pulling up outside, it wasn't until she knocked on the door that Scott realised she was here. Scott answered the door and invited her into the house after she told him that she needed to speak to Derek. Alison explained to Derek why she had come over, what she had heard from her family and everything else she knew, the pack sat and listened to the discussion all becoming more worried as Alison added more details. After Alison had told Derek that she wanted to join the pack Derek was unsure of how to go about this, she had told Derek that she did not want to become a wolf, she just wanted to be part of the pack in order to help them, Derek told her that pack are family and in order to become part of the pack she would need to choose either her biological family or the pack. Alison was torn between two worlds, she loved her family, her mum and dad had always been there for her, they had never done anything to hurt her. However Alison could not deny the fact that hunting down supernatural creatures because that's what the family has done for years is not reason enough for her to join the family business. Derek asked Alison to step out of the room while the pack discussed the conditions of her entry. Alison left the room and waited on the steps in the foyer.

"Derek, she could be useful as part of the pack, she can relay information to us about the hunters movements and what their plans are, we can use Alison as a double agent." Boyd said

"She cannot play both sides of the field Boyd; she has to choose between her family and us." Derek said

"Derek you cannot expect her to give up her family, she can distance herself from them, but family is eternal, it is something that should not be broken, and you are asking her to do just that, Alison loves her family, but she knows that what they are doing isn't right so she sought you out in order to make things right, to protect us and the innocent people of Beacon Hills from whatever this new threat may be. Alison would be useful to us; it would be stupid to pass up her offer." Stiles added.

"I think we should accept her offer Derek, I caused her so much pain when we broke up and the fact that she is here willing to help us, it counts for something. She only wants the safety of everyone in Beacon Hills and if this new creature has the Argents worried then I think we need all the help we can get." Scott said

Derek looked at Scott, the pain he had caused Alison evident in his eyes, Derek was grateful that Scott had broken things off with Alison so that he and Jackson could be with him. But it was true; Scott had caused Alison pain, hell even Derek had caused her pain. Derek thought about the decision he had to make, he either had to accept Alison into the pack and let her remain human with the possibility that she would be able to help the pack fight whatever threat was coming this way, or he could turn her away, but this decision was not his cross to bear alone, he had Jackson and Scott to help him, one of the benefits of being in a pack with three alphas. After a long winded discussion about the topic, Derek, Jackson and Scott called Alison back into the room.

"Alison, we are prepared to let you join the pack on one condition!" Derek stated

"Anything, as long as all of you are safe and we can stop whatever is hurting innocent people." Alison replied eagerly yet worriedly waiting what the condition of her pack life would be.

"You can become part of the pack and remain human on the condition that should you turn on us you shall become wolf, and you will be forced to live the rest of your life out as an Omega." Derek said

"Scott and Jackson are you in agreement with him?" Alison asked

Scott and Jackson nodded at Alison.

"And the rest of you, do you all agree with the terms of the agreement?" Alison asked

The pack nodded and Alison walked towards Scott, Derek and Jackson and held out her hand Derek and Alison shook hands, the deal was struck.

After the deal was struck Alison joined the rest of the pack sitting around the fireplace, continuing to listen to Derek, Scott and Jackson discuss the guest list for their wedding and she could hear off on the side Stiles and Danny discussing the idea as well.

"How can the three of you be married?" Alison asked

"We can't it's against the laws of the state, however Stiles did find a Wiccan ritual called Hand fasting which will bind our spirits together in a sort of marital arrangement, for all intensive purposes we will be married, just not on paper." Scott said.

"Wiccan? Why would Stiles even know anything about that?" Alison asked completely dumbfounded.

The pack all looked at her, realising that her parents had not yet told her everything they knew about werewolf's and other supernatural creatures or perhaps the Argents didn't know after all not every wolf that is born gains magical abilities as well as the wolf.

"When a wolf is born or turned, there is a chance that you can inherit the traits of other supernatural beings, for example Scott, Jackson and I have all inherited the traits of a Wiccan, Stiles was human and through a spell the three of us gave him Wiccan power, however now he is bonded to Danny's Wiccan bloodline, as for Boyd and Isaac since they have been turned they haven't shown any traits from other super's yet, and with Erica she is still too young to tell." Derek explained to Alison.

Alison sat there jaw hanging open in astonishment; Erica reached out and closed it for her.

Scott heard a car coming up the forest trail towards the house.

"Somebody is coming!" Scott said.

Alison walked over to the window and looked out outside the house she saw her father approaching the door, his gun drawn.

"It's my dad!" Alison yelled.

"Alison, what are you doing here?" Chris yelled through the door.

Alison ran out of the sitting room and out the front door.

"Dad, I came here to talk to Scott. His mother told me he was here." Alison said

"I don't want you hanging around with these beasts Alison!" Chris said sternly.

"Well then we have a problem dad, because these beasts as you refer to them, just so happen to be my friends and none of them have ever harmed another human, that's the problem dad, you spend so much time hating each other and fighting amongst yourselves that you don't think of how much you could achieve if you worked together." Alison was practically yelling by the end of it.

"We don't work together because we can't trust them, one wolf in your life I can handle and that's Lydia, but a whole pack I cannot." Chris yelled back at her

"Lydia isn't even a wolf, the scratches down her sides are still yet to heal, Derek, Scott and Jackson said that she could be an omega, but even then the scratches would have healed, but Dad you either have to accept the fact that I am friends with wolves or you're going to lose me forever. I will not choose between my friends and my family." Alison said before turning around and heading back inside shutting the door behind her.

Chris turned around and stormed off getting into his car and driving off through the forest trail. Alison returned to the den and joined the pack, everyone looking at her shocked, except for Scott; Scott had a smile on his face. Alison had stuck up for the pack, had gone against her father for the sake of protecting the pack. Derek seemed to grasp the concept of what had just happened and in that time understood that he had done the right thing in accepting Alison in to the pack. After a few moments of companionable silence the pack resumed the discussion and creation of the hand fasting ceremony guest list. Eventually they had decided that the whole pack would be in attendance in addition to Scott's mother, Stiles father, Jackson's adoptive parents, Lydia and the spirits of the deceased Hale family as Stiles and Danny had discovered a way to summon them for a 24 hour period in a time of love and peace, the spirit of Stiles mother would also be in attendance. After the guest list had been created Alison brought up the topic of Lydia, Alison wanted to know what she was, Peter had bitten her, but she had not turned, which meant she was something entirely different but what.

Derek, Scott and Jackson had assumed she was an omega, the spell they had cast on her had told them so, but the new information about Lydia's wounds had changed Derek's opinion entirely, Derek now believed that Lydia may be immune to the werewolf virus, which meant that somewhere along her bloodline another supernatural creature exists perhaps in Lydia herself.

Paul and Mary were camping in the forest just north of Beacon Hills they were sitting round a campfire holding each other enjoying the sounds of the wildlife around them and the steady crackling of the fire in front of them. Paul got up to go and get some blankets from the tent to wrap around them, even with the fire blazing in front of them there was still a chill in the air. While Paul had his back turned to Mary a black creature of black smoke and fire rose from the shadows. Mary screamed and ran to Paul, who turned around to witness the creature rise above them and move soundlessly across the ground towards them.

"Who are you?" Paul called

"I am Kantheon, I was banished to live in the pits of hell for all eternity, my skin was stripped from my body and I was forced to watch it burn, forced to watch myself become this, a creature with no skin and no face, so now that I have escaped my prison, I must collect the skin of those I pass in order to replace that which was taken from me." The demonic creature said in a voice that shock the trees and took all the heat from the air.

"We haven't done anything wrong!" Mary yelled.

"That is not, the point what you may or may have not done is of no concern to me, over the past hundred years my humanity was burnt away I forgot my name I forgot my life, and all I know now is revenge, revenge on the family that took me life from me, who cursed me to be this Kantheon." The demon reached out and touched the cheek of Mary; her skin was ripped from her body disappearing into the black void that was the Kantheon.

"And now for you!" it said as it turned to face Paul.

Lydia opened her eyes as she sat up in bed, the screams and pain that the demon Kantheon had caused running through her brain, Lydia sighed. The past few weeks every night she had woken up as the vicious demon attacked victim after victim, her dreams preventing her from achieving any sleep. But Lydia knew she was being naïve, the dreams felt real, she felt connected to them somehow, and she could tell that with each passing night the Kantheon as it called itself moved closer and closer to Beacon Hill, it was after her. Her family had been the ones to curse it into the darkest and most feared depths of hell, a place in which even demons fear to venture, and with each passing night it collected the skins of its victims to replace that which was taken from it, all that it needed was the blood of a member of the Martin family. A family of which were immune to the effects of all things supernatural, the blood which flowed through Lydia's veins, the blood which would restore the demon back to its former glory, and destroy the curse which had been placed upon it. The Kantheon would finally be able to exact its revenge on the supernatural community for hindering its attempts rule the world as a god. Lydia knew it was coming and she knew it was time to protect not only herself but everyone around her, and she knew now what she had to do, she must face that which she had avoided for so long, she must face her biggest fear, Derek Hale.

_A/N – Ok guys I am so sorry it took this long to get out, have being studying practically non-stop for the past week lol well there you have it, the Kantheon I made it up myself, it's spawn of a demon and a human which was sent to hell to atone for its sins and was stripped of its name and its skin so that no one would ever recognise it. Anyway in the next Chapter Lydia will face Derek and the pack that she only just discovers Alison is part of, Scott goes into heat…. Derek and Jackson want to have pups with him. :P The hand fasting date is set and Stiles and Danny tell everyone of their plan to get married, Erica and Boyd have a relationship while Isaac feels lonely and confides in one of his Alphas. Chris and Victoria Argent plan to get Alison back from the pack and the much hated Gerard Argent makes an appearance._

_I would like to let you all know that the direction for this story has officially changed, in the final chapters of this story I originally planned for the Death of one Stiles Stilinski, but now I understand how much you all love him I know that in doing that I would cause some sort of riot. However I let you all know Stiles infuriates me to no end on this site, I love him in the show but I simply cannot stand Derek/Stiles and the site is literally over flowing with it. So Stiles will not be dying but where he stands now is about as powerful as he will get, oh and Boyd and Isaac will not gain wiccan powers, I am yet to decide the fate of Erica what shall happen to her, we will see. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter let me know in your reviews. :-)_

_Xox Lewis_


	25. The Darkness Within!

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 25: The Darkness Within! **

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

Derek awoke in between Jackson and Scott the next morning the sun gently shinning in through the window and reflecting off the mirror on the wall and onto the bed. Outside Derek could hear the scurrying feet of the insects and lizards catching their morning breakfast and the birds nesting in the trees outside. Everything seemed peaceful, but Derek knew all too well that things were going to take a turn for the worst. I monster was making its way towards Beacon hills and they knew nothing about it, not what it was, not what it wanted or how to defeat it, all they knew is that it stole the skin of its victims clean from their bodies everything else intact and not sign of any other injuries, the victims were dying from blood loss, but who or what could do this to them.

Jackson and Scott sensed his distress in their sleep and gently rolled in closer snuggling up against him trying to calm him down, he smiled down at them. Derek could feel their obvious morning wood rubbing against each of his legs, his own throbbing between his own legs, but this morning felt strangely different, there was something magical in the air, a potent mix of pheromones coming from Scott. It was then that Derek realised what had happened, it was the anniversary of Scott's bite, the day he first became a wolf. He was going into heat, and Derek knew that the next 24 hours would be pure instinct driven lust for Scott. He would stop at nothing to be filled with his mates, but that was something Derek and Jackson would be all too happy to give to him.

Erica was tossing and turning in her bed, she was still asleep, caught in a dream. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed rapidly, the bright amber colour of her wolf filled her irises.

****Dream****

Erica was standing in the living room of Derek's house, Scott, Jackson and Derek were all sitting together on the floor, a small wolf cub in Scott's arms.

"What are you going to name him?" Isaac asked moving in close to Derek

Danny entered the room and ran over to Jackson snuggling into his side, Stiles coming in shortly after and sitting beside Danny, Boyd was on the lounge beside her, the whole pack seemed so happy, they were the perfect family.

"Anthony Jackson Hale" Scott said, looking at both Derek and Jackson for some form of confirmation.

Derek and Jackson nodded snuggling in closer to Scott.

"Anthony, was my fathers named, Jackson well we all know where that came from and Hale, well now that were married why wouldn't he have the name we are all so proud to bare.

****Dream****

Erica sat up in her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around the bedroom Derek had given her to live in at the Hale house, everything seemed normal, she got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast simply shrugging off her dream like nothing happened.

Derek and Jackson could not get enough of the taste of Scott's skin this morning; Scott's erection was aching between his legs as Derek and Jackson continued to blatantly ignore it and leave kisses licks and nips across his entire body, completely ignoring his erection. Scott was a withering mess, and he could feel the pride radiating from both Derek and Jackson, knowing full well that they had achieved this. Derek gently began to kiss his way down to Scott's erection giving it a firm and determined lick right up the underside before continuing to kiss down to his balls and to the tight ring of muscles just below it. Derek gently began to lick into Scott, relaxing him for what was to come. Jackson was busy assaulting Scott's nipples with his mouth, the pleasure was getting to be too much for Scott he could feel the tightening in his stomach, Jackson and Derek sensed it to because not a second later they were all over his cock drinking down everything he offered them. The orgasm however did not bring him relief within moments he was hard again and a writhing mess under Derek and Jackson. Derek was beginning to open Scott up with his fingers, Jackson continued to lick and suck Scott's still hard cock. It wasn't long before Derek decided that Scott had been stretched enough and was lying down beside him gently lifting Scott on top of him and slowly pushing into him, Scott and Derek let out loud moans as Derek pushed in to the hilt. Jackson gently began to prod Scott's already stretched entrance, slowly pushing his way in further and further each time until he too was buried to the hilt within Scott. The three of them let out a groan of sheer pleasure, loving the feel of being impossibly close to one and other. Derek and Jackson steadily began to thrust into Scott their eyes glowing bright red, the air around them filled with magic and electricity.

Isaac, Erica and Boyd were all downstairs in the kitchen; they could hear Scott moaning and could feel the electricity in the air as Scott was filled with Derek and Jackson. It wasn't long before Danny and Stiles had arrived in a sea of glowing orbs that they realised Derek, Scott and Jackson were calling the pack to them, whether it was a conscious thought or not they did not know. The pack headed upstairs and entered the room that belonged to their alpha's they were being drawn to them. Derek and Jackson were thrusting into Scott as hard as they could grunts and groans were the only sound that could be heard along with the slapping of flesh against flesh. All the wolves in the room felt their eyes glow bright with the power within them. The electricity in the air gave a sharp spike and as Derek and Jackson climaxed into Scott it discharged, everyone in the room felt a little shock and were forced back as it happened. Derek and Jackson lay contented around Scott, completely sated after what was the most intense orgasm they had ever experienced.

Derek became alerted to the presence of the pack after his mind had managed to calm down from the high.

"Why are you all here?" Derek asked, not angry just confused.

"We felt drawn to the three of you!" Danny started.

"We all felt as if you needed us and so we came." Isaac finished.

Scott groaned and sat up. Something felt different; Derek and Jackson could sense it to.

Derek immediately realised what had happened, he pushed Scott back down and held him close.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked hugging in close to his mates.

"Scott's pregnant!" Erica said.

Derek looked at her, how could she have known?

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

Scott gasped having just understood what was said.

"Wait before she tells us how she knows. I want to know how it's possible!" Scott says.

"It's a very rare thing Scott; you went into heat this morning, something that every wolf will go through on the anniversary of their turning or their first full moon at the age of sixteen and in rare cases where a wolf pack is powerful enough even a male wolf can fall pregnant." Derek said.

"But how, I don't have the right bits!" Scott said.

"When the whole pack joined us in here, all our power was linked it gave you the ability to bear a child to sire an heir." Derek added.

It took almost an hour but finally Derek had convinced Scott that everything would be fine and even though he was carrying a child that it did not make him any less of a man.

"Erica, how did you know Scott was carrying a child?" Derek finally asked.

"I dreamt it this morning, well not this bit, the future; I saw the three of you holding the wolf cub in the sitting room huddled up with the rest of us." Erica said.

Derek sat in thought for a few moments.

"You must have inherited the power of foresight" Derek finally said "It would explain how you were able to see the future".

"Well that sucks!" Erica sighed.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because I wanted something that would make others fear me, something like Derek, Jackson and Scott's power to throw everything across the room with a thought." Erica said.

"You should be careful not to let all the power you already have go to your head. People who become obsessed with power are the ones that usually end up dead. Look what happened to Adrian, he was hungry for power and he ended up in the pits of hell." Stiles said.

Erica understood where Stiles was coming from, she really did, but still something about her past made it feel like, this new life she had was supposed to be better, make her feel in control and powerful, it was truly something dark within her, driving her on her thirst of power.

There was a knock at the door; Isaac disappeared downstairs to answer it, coming in a short time later telling Derek that Lydia was here to see him. Derek told Isaac to let her in and tell her to wait in the sitting room. Isaac felt like he was being treated like Derek's personal butler but he knew that with a child on the way Derek would hesitate to stray too far from Scott and Jackson's side. Isaac knew he would do whatever it took to please his Alpha, because Derek was the one person who gave him this new life, a chance at making something of himself, a chance to not feel so worthless and belittled. Derek was someone who he would risk his life for and Isaac knew Derek would always be there for him. Isaac would always be grateful for everything Derek, Scott and Jackson had done for him, and if helping Derek while Scott was pregnant was something he had to do to pay for it, then he would oblige without fight, because Derek had done more for him than anybody else ever had.

Isaac brought Lydia into the sitting room and told her Derek would be down in a second while he went back to the kitchen to fix Scott some breakfast while Derek spoke to Lydia. Derek came down and stood in front of her while she sat on the couch.

"Hello Derek." Lydia spoke nerves and fear etched into her voice.

"You don't have to fear me Lydia, I'm not my uncle, while I may be the alpha I'm not the monster he was." Derek stated.

Lydia sighed releasing some of the tension and fear from her body.

"I know, but you have to understand that this is a lot for anyone to take in, I have avoided you since I was bitten, I thought I was going to turn, but the scratches and bites never healed until last week and every night since then I have been dreaming of a demon making its way to Beacon Hill's and after hearing police reports I know they weren't just dreams. You and your pack are the only ones that can help me." Lydia pleaded desperation seeping into her voice.

"We are going to do everything we can to stop this creature, but in order to defeat it, we have to find out everything we can about it, otherwise we have no idea what we are fighting. It's like fighting in the dark if you can't see in the dark you know there's something there but you can't get a clear shot at it because you can't see it. If you want to help us we need to know everything you do about whatever this, this thing is." Derek said to Lydia, staring at her intently.

Lydia and Derek spent the hour or so discussing the Kantheon and her dreams, Derek had Stiles look through the book of shadows to find out what exactly the Kantheon was.

"There is literally nothing in here about the Kantheon!" Stiles said throwing the book to the couch beside him.

"There has to be something, let me look!" Lydia said reaching out for the book.

The moment Lydia's fingers touched the book it flew across the room and into Derek's hands.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"The book recoiled from you, I don't know why ask Stiles he's the one who studied this shit." Derek said utterly confused.

"You mean the wise and powerful Alpha Derek, doesn't know what the answer is for once. This is too good to be true." Stiles said.

Derek let the red bleed into his eyes and the chair Stiles was sitting in toppled backwards.

"You're a bit of a sore loser Derek." Stiles said picking himself up off the ground and straitening the chair out.

"Just help us understand why the book recoiled from Lydia!" Derek growled.

"I'm not entirely sure, pass the book to me." Stiles said

Derek sent the book across the room to Stiles before taking a seat on the single couch and sent a spike of love through the bond to Scott and Jackson upstairs he could hear them growling at him for being away for so long, he sent apology through their bond before looking back at Stiles.

"Lydia, reach out and try to open the book while I'm holding it." Stiles said moving closer to her."

Lydia reached out and opened the book although Derek could sense the book trying to come towards him but Stiles was holding it, but only just.

"The book is trying to pull away again, it doesn't like Lydia for some reason, and perhaps it has something to do with her being immune to us." Stiles suggested.

"It's entirely possible that there may be evil within Lydia's family line somewhere. After all we know she is bonded to the Kantheon somehow, perhaps it senses the darkness from that." Danny suggested walking into the room.

"Well Danny perhaps you can help Stiles and Lydia find out information about it!" Derek suggested.

"That would be a good idea, Scott and Jackson are getting a little bit restless up there, and they want you to be with them." Danny said sitting down next to Lydia.

Derek simply nodded and left the room heading upstairs to be with Scott and Jackson.

Danny took hold of the book and sat it in his lap. He raised his hands above it and muttered the word "Kantheon" the book began to glow and the pages flipped backwards and forwards rapidly until they settled on a page titled "Anthony Labraxass".

"Why would it take us to this page, Labraxass was turned into a demon and had his name taken from him for trying to use his power to bend the will of mortal's to do his bidding for him." Stiles said.

"You idiot Stiles, the Kantheon is a demon without a name." Lydia said slapping Stiles up the back of the head.

"How was I supposed to know that, Derek said look for Kantheon he didn't tell me anything else about it." Stiles said defending himself and rubbing the back of his head.

"It says Kantheon at the bottom of the page, Stiles" Danny said doubting his boyfriend's sanity slightly.

"Oh." Stiles said his ego had been torn to shreds by his boyfriend.

"Don't get upset Sty, I still love you, you're just a little, what's the word for it, scattered since you lost the effects of the werewolf. The increased senses and reflexes of the werewolf sorted out all the thoughts in your brain fast enough for you to articulate them, we are just going to have to adjust a little now, and that's all." Danny said standing up and pulling Stiles into a hug.

"Well aren't you two just fucking adorable, a shame it won't last!" Lydia said

Stiles and Danny turned and looked at Lydia in shock, her eyes were completely black and her teeth had grown to sharp fang like teeth. Lydia began to scream her eyes and teeth flashing and changing between her normal white human teeth and that of the demon within her.

"Lydia, you have to fight the demon, don't let it control you like this. Derek, come down here now!" Danny yelled.

Derek ran down the stairs, the rest of the pack closely behind him. At that moment the darkness within Lydia seemed to take control back from her.

"Fucking bitch how dare you fight me, your body will be the one that restores me to my former glory, my life and name returned to me." The Kantheon laughed.

Derek pinned the possessed form of Lydia to the couch by the throat.

"Get out of her now!" Derek roared in her face his eyes glowing bright red, Scott and Jackson's glowing as well as Derek drew power through their bond.

The Kantheon laughed.

"You cannot hurt me without hurting the young Martin girl; she will pay for what her ancestors did to me."

Derek's eyes began to glow even brighter.

"Two souls together, tied as one, remove the darkness with light from the sun." Derek yelled

The Kantheon screamed as it began to recede back into Lydia.

"You have not defeated me, I will return, and nothing can stop me from achieving my goal." A blast of energy pulsed out of Lydia knocking everyone across the room. Scott managed to land on his feet, whilst Jackson flew across the room and landed on top of Scott's school bag the locket that they had stolen from Adrian falling out and sliding across the floor.

"My Locket!" Lydia yelled reaching out and picking it up.

"We took that from Adrian, why would he have it?" Danny asked.

"It went missing a few weeks ago, my great grandmother gave it to me and said that it would protect whoever wore it from whatever demons we inside them, I didn't believe it until now, I always thought she was just telling me that story as child." Lydia said.

"Adrian must have known about the locket, my guess is that, he had something to do with the return of the Kantheon, and that locket must have been the only way for him to protect himself from its influence." Derek said.

Lydia put the locket on and the ruby in the centre of it began to glow, before returning to its dull state. The darkness within, had been cleansed from her, but the war against the Kantheon was far from over.

That night Lydia did not dream of the Kantheon killing, but she could feel its pull trying to work its way back inside of her, to make the task ahead of it easier for what Lydia now knew of the Kantheon, it knew of her and the pack, it knew that Derek would not rest until his family was safe, it knew that Derek would protect Scott with his life, it knew that Derek would stop at nothing to destroy it completely. But what it did not know is that Lydia was Lydia now knew how to destroy it.

Stiles lay in his bed thinking of what had happened today, he now realised that being part of the pack was different now that he was no longer wolf. He felt alienated, he had given up the wolf before he had even got to know it, he had feared the power that it had brought him, and he feared the bloodlust that it stirred inside him. He had not even given Derek a chance to train him to control it. Maybe if he had waited it out he would have learnt control and he would not have felt entirely useless. There was a knock on his window and as he looked over he saw the glowing amber eyes of Danny, he knew the eyes belonged to Danny because he could see the purple of his Wiccan magic burning behind the eyes of the wolf. Stiles flicked his wrist and the window unlocked and opened.

Danny slid inside and curled up against Stiles.

"What's wrong? I could feel that something is bothering you." Danny said.

Stiles sighed and snuggled in closer to Danny.

"I feel like I made a mistake giving up the wolf, I never even gave it a chance, I felt useless today when Lydia was possessed, I should have been able to do something to help, but I gave up the power of the wolf before I even gave Derek the chance to train me."

"Stiles you were just as useless as I was today, neither of us have the strength to fight off a demon, and something tells me that even if we had of tried we would have only done more damage than harm. We need the strength of a pack to take down an enemy such as that, Derek, Scott and Jackson are the only ones who could stand up to him, and even they will need our help someday." Danny said before kissing Stiles on the cheek.

"Now get some rest".

The Kantheon fell to the ground in the forest surrounding Beacon hills. It had been weakened by Derek, it had not expected the power of three to be guarding its one chance at life and now that they had killed Adrian, his Kanima he had no way of getting to them without exposing himself. The Kantheon turned its eyes to the trees surrounding it, a pair of reptilian yellow eyes could be seen, perhaps this new Kanima would be able to get the information he needed. The Kantheon outstretched its hand and cemented its bond with the Kanima. It disappeared into the forest with a loud screeching sound.

_**A/N – Hey Wolfies, I am so sorry it took this long to get the chapter out, I have been terribly sick, and have had intense back pains and have not been able to work on this, but I hope my dastardly cliff hanger makes up for it: P Lydia knows how to destroy the Kantheon, but how? A new Kanima, Who could it be, who created it, where did it come from? Could Adrian have returned? So many questions hahaha Let me know in your reviews what you want to see more of in the next chapter. Also a few of you mentioned to me that you were unable to review the last few chapters the problem has been fixed and you should all be able to review now.**_


	26. How To Cure a Kantheon

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 26: How to cure a Kantheon!**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

Scott awoke the next morning, Derek and Jackson on either side of him. He would never be able to get over the feeling of waking up with their arms around him. It was calming and a rush at the same time and he loved it. He was also still reeling at the fact that he had another life growing inside of him, he found the whole thing a little off putting and confusing and a little bit painful, but Scott would not change the way things had turned out over the past few days for anything in the world. Derek and Jackson snuggled in closer gently pressing their lips to his stomach before opening their eyes and staring up at Scott. The three of them all smiled happily although each of them could sense the impending danger looming just over the horizon. After the three of them each took a shower and were dressed ready for the day they began to head downstairs where Isaac, Boyd and Erica had made breakfast for the whole pack.

"Stiles, Danny and Alison will be here soon." Erica said before stepping aside to let Derek, Scott and Jackson sit at the table. Five minutes later Danny, Stiles and Alison walked in the front door and the rest of the pack sat down for breakfast as a family. They all sat happy to be in the company of each other, something they were not sure there would be much of in the coming days. The Kantheon had arrived in Beacon Hill's Lydia had confirmed that to Alison this morning, had told her that she could sense the evil presence in the air, feel it chill her very soul.

They all finished breakfast and got ready to leave before piling into the cars and heading off to school, nobody knew what to expect today, who was their new chemistry teacher? Would the Kantheon attack them at school? As Scott, Jackson and Isaac climbed out of the range rover, Scott looked across the lot to see his boss Doctor Deaton crossing the parking lot and heading into the school.

"Why is my boss here?" Scott asked to nobody in general.

Jackson and Isaac shrugged as they walked across the parking lot to where the rest of the pack was waiting for them. Scott looked at the pack and felt a pang of emptiness when he remembered Derek wasn't with them, over the last few days he had become increasingly attached to both Jackson and Derek not straying far from their side. He felt safe when he was near them, and with the looming threat of the Kantheon, that feeling of safeness was something hard to come by. Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Danny and Stiles headed down the hall towards the locker room while Alison, Erica and Lydia headed towards French class. Being separated left all of them a little shaken, they felt vulnerable. They boys quickly got changed and waited for coach to arrive.

"Greenburg!" Coach yelled as he entered the locker room.

"Yes Coach?" Greenburg replied

"Are you going to be able to play on Thursday, your parents said that you had some large gashes down your back that were bleeding pretty badly?" Coach asked.

"They practically healed overnight coach!" Greenburg replied lifting the back of his shirt to show the coach his back.

Scott, Jackson and Danny could all hear the conversation taking place, Jackson remembered that a few days back he and Scott had smelt the scratches down Greenburg's back and then they realised that the next day the smell was gone, as if the wound had healed magically overnight.

"Scott, how could Greenburg have healed so quickly, those scratches were way too heal in one night." Jackson whispered to Scott.

"Remember what Chris was saying to Kate that night at the lacrosse game, if the claws go deep enough, then they can be turned?" Scott replied quietly.

"You don't think, you don't think he's a werewolf do you?" Jackson asked.

"He couldn't be we would all be able to smell him." Isaac said as he Danny and Stiles walked over and joined them now that they were changed and ready for practice.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on him!" Danny said.

"Asses on the Field" Coach bellowed through his megaphone.

Everyone vacated the locker room and headed onto the field nobody noticing the dark shadow working its way up the wall and through the ventilation unit.

Lacrosse practice was brutal for everyone; coach had them practice tackling drills and suicide runs, claiming they needed to increase their endurance for the championship game on Friday night. By the end of practice their muscles ached, stiff with overexertion. The pack knew that the effects wouldn't last long, but the pain was still intense and hard to deal with.

They finished their warm down and coach gave them a run down on the tactics for the game, before sending them off to the showers. The whole pack stayed back and did a few extra laps of the field wanting the room to be clear of everyone, because a room full of sweating men was murder on werewolves' senses. Ten minutes later they were heading for the locker room each of them sated after cooling off on their run, they headed straight for the showers all play fighting to be the first to feel the perfectly heated water on their aching limbs and bodies. Jackson was the first into the shower, moaning as the water pounded onto his flesh. Seconds later Scott had him pushed against the wall and was viciously assaulting his body with nips and kisses. Isaac, Danny and Boyd were all getting quite close to them, the overwhelming sense of pack gnawing at them telling them to stay close to their alpha and protect them from anything that may come to threaten them. Stiles still felt slightly awkward being around the pack, having lost the feeling to be that close to his best friend when he was otherwise engaged in a rather intimate moment.

Jackson gently pushed Scott away, knowing no was not the time nor the place to be doing this, he could also hear the distinct growling of Isaac wanting to get even closer, it had become apparent to him that Isaac and Danny were most adapted to the werewolf senses, knowing that the both of them craved the touch of their three alphas. Craved to be with them as often as possible, he also knew that deep down Danny loved Stiles more than anything but the bond between Alpha and Beta was a steady and constant pull as well.

Much to Scott's distaste he did pull away and the two of them showered together with minimal touching involved and it wasn't long before the pack was showered dried and dressed back into their casual clothes ready to get to their next class. Although after the events of the past few weeks' chemistry was a subject that they were not eager to return to.

However as they walked through the doors of the class room to see that the girls had already arrived and Dr Deaton sitting at the desk some of the looming tension melted from their shoulders.

"Dr Deaton, you're our new chemistry teacher?" Scott asked slightly confused

"Yes Scott, while my major work is in the field of veterinary science I do also have a PhD in Chemistry and the school had to find a replacement and I was the only one available on such short notice." He replied

"And who will be running the Veterinary clinic while you're teaching?" Isaac asked

"Derek, asked for the position, his mother used to work for me, your kind are so in-tune with nature you are able to calm and relax the animals with next to no effort, and I guess in some way by Derek taking up this job he is in some way honouring the memory of his mother."

"When did Derek say yes to this, this is the first we have heard of any of this!" Jackson added.

"I rang him this morning, I have been quite busy myself over the past few weeks, Adrian has cause a large amount of damage as the Kanima and whatever he has done, it has upset the balance of things, even the animals at the clinic can sense something big is on the way and I have a feeling you know exactly what we are dealing with." Dr Deaton finished just as the rest of the students began walking through the door and taking their seats.

For the first time in their high school career they completely enjoyed chemistry class, Dr Deaton had given them a few different chemicals to mix and use and to document the reactions that occurred and weather they were endothermic or exothermic, they then made an form of crystal that you could eat. The pack allowed themselves to relax and pretend that for once in their life everything was normal, that they weren't being chased and attacked by vicious demons or reptilian avengers everything was right in the world. When chemistry finished Deaton asked the pack to stay behind he wanted to discuss with them, the supernatural happenings within Beacon hills. It was something that by no means were they looking forward to but they knew it was a conversation that had to be. Jackson called Derek and asked him to come in to the school, immediately Derek had panicked thinking the Kantheon had made its move and after sending the calming vibes through the bond they shared he calmed down and Jackson explained that Deaton wanted to discuss a few things. Jackson heard Derek lock the door of the vet clinic and get into his car before saying he would be their shortly and hanging up.

"Derek will be here soon." Jackson said hanging up his phone and sliding it into his pocket.

"If you all wish to eat, you are more than welcome to; I am disrupting your lunch break with this so you may as well eat in here." Deaton said before looking down at his paperwork."

The pack all sat together around one table eating and talking while they waited for Derek to arrive, it was not five minutes later that all the wolves heard Derek's car pull up, him sweet talking the lady behind the front desk and then the light knocking of fingers on the glass of the door. Dr Deaton got out of his seat and made his way over to the door and opened it. Derek stepped inside and Dr Deaton locked the door before returning to his seat. Derek made his way across the room and sat down beside Scott and Jackson.

"Exactly how much do you know about this?" Lydia questioned.

"Well that would depend on which "this!" you are talking about" Deaton added

"There's more than one thing we need to discuss, there's something other than the Kantheon that needs discussing right now." Isaac questioned

"As it turns out yes, although both topics tie into one and other!" Deaton stated. "I think it would be best if we start of discussing what you know about the Kantheon."

"We don't know much, all I have been able to find out is that a Kantheon is a demon who was once human and has forgotten their name and humanity. They become an ethereal being without a face, without structure because they are nobody. I also found out that most Kantheon are created when somebody lives a life of evil and is cursed to spend their life in the underworld, their rage and hate consume them and they forget everything, and the only way to gain their identity back is to kill the youngest living heir of the bloodline that cursed you. Which would mean this Kantheon is after Lydia because her family cursed it." Stiles said

"What you have said is true Stiles, however what you do not know is that, if the Kantheon is able to regain its identity, it will return to its human form, and once in this form it will be unstoppable because it is essentially already dead, meaning it is unable to be killed a second time, which is why you must not let it find Lydia no matter what the cost." Deaton said

"Is there a way to stop it before it, before it becomes immortal?" Derek asked.

"I was hoping you had an answer for that!" Deaton added

"Luckily I do!" Lydia said

Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"You never thought to tell any of us this?" Boyd asked.

"School was hardly the place to talk about this, but since we are all here we might as well get it over with. The Kantheon cannot survive more than a month in the mortal realm, it may rise from the underworld on the full moon and is forced to return on the next, unless it can find and kill the bloodline it was made by. However the night that it is forced to return to the underworld is the night the Kantheon is most dangerous, but also the most vulnerable. Its desire to survive outweighs every other desire in its body and therefore it is prone to making mistakes, however on this night it has access to a wealth of demonic power in the underworld." Lydia added.

"So what basically if we can hold it off for another week and half, it will be forced back into the underworld?" Jackson asked.

"Essentially yes, but it can return to our realm to try again the next year, unless it is summoned, when it is summoned it can return to our realm within hours, depending on the strength of the one who is summoning it." Lydia added

"So basically every year we will be forced to fight against this demon?" Scott asked.

"No, I spoke to my great grandmother in my dream last night; the Kantheon will cease to exist if it is called by its Christian name when the full moon is at its peak. The Kantheon regains its identity and therefore can no longer be a demon without a face, that makes it mortal and we all know how trivial mortal life is, one gash across the throat and everything is over." Lydia said

"One problem! We don't know the name of the Kantheon, no one does!" Scott said

"There would have to be a record of it somewhere, if not we can just bring one of my relatives back from the dead and ask them." Lydia replied

"You do realise that bringing someone back from the dead doesn't come without a price, when someone does it, the toll on their body can harm and even kill them. I understand Jackson recently brought Adrian back from the dead only to banish him again and you saw the strain that brought upon him, and that was only for a few moments, bringing someone back from the dead continues to draw power from the summoner until they are sent to rest again." Dr Deaton said.

"That is not entirely true, my uncle knew of a way to cheat death, and if I could find any of the book or information he left, I would be able to find a way to bring them back." Derek said

"I will admit that, it is possible but the circumstances of the resurrection would need to be exact, and even still it would come at a cost, the person who is resurrected would be weak for a long period of time. No matter how powerful the person who brings them back. Raising someone form the dead does not come without a cost." Deaton added.

"We should all be getting to next class, Derek we will see you at home this afternoon." Jackson said walking up to Derek and kissing him, Scott followed his lead. The rest of the pack followed out of the room as Scott and Jackson left, waving goodbye to Derek and thanking Dr Deaton for his help.

Derek headed out of the room and back to his car, he realised that he had best get back and reopen the veterinary clinic there were many people who would want to collect their animals and Derek did not want to get into anyone's bad books. Not if he was trying to rebuild his family name.

- After School-

When the pack walked through the door of the house that afternoon, the entire place looked as if a tornado had blown through, books and items were on the floor, and everything was thrown about the house. Everyone would have been outraged that someone had broken into the house and trashed it, had it not been for Derek at the centre of the mess frantically flipping through pages of books before throwing them across the room after discovering they did not contain what he was looking for.

"Der, what's going on?" Scott asked walking further into the room.

In his psychotic search Derek had not even heard them enter, but at hearing Scott's voice his ears perked and his mood instantly heightened, it reminded both Scott and Jackson of an excited puppy and they could not help but laugh at seeing Derek in this state. No matter how often Derek now showed affection towards them and the pack, they will never forget the brooding man they first met.

"I'm looking for all the information my family has collected on us over the years, although I have no idea where my uncle or parents would have put it." Derek said.

"Have you tried to call for it?" Danny asked.

Derek dropped his head, everyone was still getting used to having the extra abilities of the power of three.

"Loup-garou" Derek called.

The entire pack remained silent, waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened Scott and Jackson felt all the hope drain from Derek.

"Don't worry about it Der, we will find something, maybe there is a backup of it somewhere, did your family have a safety deposit box or something." Jackson asked.

"Wouldn't it have burned in the fire if it was in the house?" Stiles asked

At hearing this Derek became infuriated with Stiles, bring up the fire was something Stiles instantly regretted, Derek still blamed himself partly for what happened to his family and the one day was when he lost everything from his old life.

Derek's eyes were bright red, his fangs had come out and his nails now claws, and Derek was making deep growling noises. It was rare for the pack to see Derek lose complete control like this and Scott and Jackson could feel the pure unadulterated rage flowing through their bond. Jackson and Scott turned and faced the rest of the back and sent them flying out of the house and onto the grass, the door slamming behind them.

"What did you have to mention the fire for Stiles?" Erica groaned out.

"Derek you need to calm down now, Stiles didn't think before he spoke, he never does you know that, just relax." Jackson yelled panic filling his voice.

"Then he should start thinking, he brought up the one moment in my life that means more to me than anything other than the two of you." Derek growled.

"Der, I'm the first to admit that Stiles needs to think before he says anything, but it's hard for him. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Scott added

The red in Derek's eyes slowly began to fade back to their normal green-grey colour, his fangs retracted and his claws rounded off and became human nails.

Derek walked over to Jackson and Scott and wrapped his arms around them. The pack sensing that Derek had calmed down began enter the house again. Everyone except Stiles, Scott untangled himself from Derek and Jackson and made his way out the front door. Pulling it closed behind him. Scott looked around, Stiles was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><em>AN – Hey guys and gals I know I am really late and the chapter is not very long, lately I have lost my inspiration to do anything but I am going to meet Tyler Posey soon and I think that will give me a lot of inspiration. I have some major plot twists planned for the future chapters but I will not be giving away any secrets. Also I am currently trying to work on creating a trailer for my TV show, which is taking a lot of time so updates are going to take a little bit of time :( but I promise I will get them out as soon as I can, and I hope you all continue to read my fic. Also I am thinking of a few pairing ideas in the coming future. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews on the following and tell me which ones you would like to see most, the pairings will be part of Conflicting perspectives just a sort of pack bonding sort of thing I guess:_

_Isaac Derek_

_Isaac Scott_

_Danny Scott_

_Danny Jackson_

_Isaac Jackson_

_Also Lydia and Alison will officially be announced as a couple in the next few chapters, although unfortunately there will be no smut for them as I cannot write it between a man and a women or a women and a women, I just wouldn't know where to start :( hahaha lol Please review guys they help inspire me._


	27. The Shadow of Death

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 27: The Shadow of Death**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

"Stiles?!" Scott yelled out sniffing the air to find his scent but it was nowhere to be found. "Stiles, where are you?"

Danny came running out of the house.

"WHERE IS STILES?!" Danny screamed howling his pain towards the darkening sky.

The rest of the pack ran outside at the sound of Danny's howl, each of them feeling the pain Danny was experiencing.

Scott pulled his phone from his pocket and hit his speed dial for Stiles. The ringing sounded from inside the house Derek turned around and walked inside returning with Stiles backpack in hand the phone buzzing inside of it.

"Leave it to Stiles to wander off and leave his phone here so everyone worries about him." Lydia says rolling her eyes.

Danny is on his knees whimpering at the loss of his mate, he can sense that Stiles is ok but he cannot locate him.

"Accipe me dilectum Stiles educ me" Danny mumbles

Danny slowly begins to dematerialize in a flurry of golden orbs but ends up landing on his ass on the porch. Scott runs over to him and nuzzles in close to him.

"What happened?" Scott asks hugging Danny close to him.

"Stiles blocked me and sent me back here; he doesn't want to be found. Either that or something else has got him and is blocking us from reaching him. Scott what am I supposed to do, I can't be without him, I need him." Danny stuttered breaking down in tears.

"We need to be strong, Stiles is probably just upset with himself for what he said and has gone to think about it, everything will be ok, I think I know where he may have gone, I will speak to him and I will bring him back to you Danny, that I can promise." Scott said patting Danny's hair.

Derek walked over to Scott and knelt down beside him.

"Scott, I don't think you should go alone, you should be in the protection of the pack at all times wandering off into the woods to find Stiles is something we should do as a pack, we are stronger together." Derek said stroking Scott's hair.

"Derek this is something I have to do alone, Stiles and I have a special relationship, and I think it would be easiest on him, if I were to go alone." Scott said nuzzling against Derek's hand.

"But it would be easier on us, if you were with someone, we don't want anything to happen to you Scott" Jackson said coming up beside Derek.

"I'll be fine, you will sense if I am in any danger. I will not discuss this any further, my mind is made up, I am going to do this." Scott said standing up and walking inside.

Scott came back out a few moments later with a jacket on.

"Please Scott, take someone with you!" Jackson begged.

"Beacon Hills Subsidium i nunc erit occúrrere amico in opus, tollite me ad locum, qui i nunc postulo ut exsisto" Scott called out. Scott faded into a ball of golden lights and shot off into the sky towards the west.

"Be safe, Scott" Derek muttered under his breath as Jackson moved closer to him and snuggled up beside him.

"He'll come back to us, Scott can hold his own, if anyone can stand up to the Kantheon, its Scott" Jackson said moving in closer still.

"Protege noster grypes, Defende quem diligimus, in exhibito, nocte et exhibito, hora omni malo timebunt nostra potestate" Jackson and Derek called together, their eyes glowing a bright red

The pack stood waiting for a few minutes before Lydia started to shiver.

"We should all get inside, not all of us are freezer proof" Lydia said walking up the steps. The rest of the pack slowly following behind her. Soon everyone but Derek, Jackson and Danny were inside, they remained where they were on the porch looking out waiting for their mates to come home to them safely. The door opened behind them and Isaac walked out standing next to Derek and Jackson nuzzling up close to them.

"He will come home, just wait and see, Stiles and Scott will get back any minute and everything will be fine." Isaac said.

Derek and Jackson each wrapped an arm around Isaac.

"Of course they will, Scott and Stiles will be fine, we just need to have a little patience." Jackson said

Derek's eyes bled red and he released Jackson and Isaac and stepped forward.

"Show yourself!" Derek boomed into the emptiness surrounding the house.

A loud screeching sound filled the air, bats and other animals feeling from their resting place and running from the noise. Derek let out a protective growl.

"Everyone get inside NOW!" Derek yelled his eyes glowing even brighter.

* * *

><p>Stiles stood atop the cliff overlooking the town of Beacon hills, to the east he could see Derek's house all the lights were on, he knew that Danny had noticed he was gone; he had heard the pained howl and then had blocked him from being able to teleport to him. Despite what everyone said about Stiles he had learnt to control the magic in him quickly and found that as he practiced and trained like I muscle his power would grow and become stronger. But that didn't help him to not feel distant from the rest of the pack.<p>

Stiles was not angry at Derek for losing control, he was not angry at Scott and Jackson asking him to leave the house, he was angry at himself for having in the space of a few short moments had completely destroyed one of his alpha's by bringing up the most painful memory in his life. Stiles felt utterly stupid and more than anything wished that he was able to control the impulse within him, the blatant ability he seemed to possess to not think before he said. It was Stiles greatest flaw, he hated it about himself. He felt like he was inferior in a way, he supposed that was why he bonded so well with Scott when they first started school together, Scott was an outcast just like him, he had asthma so he two had an imperfection. But since that faithful day when he received the bite from Peter, Stiles inferiority complex has grown and twisted. He wants to be better, he wants to be like everyone else, completely and utterly flawless.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A demonic and twisted voice said breaking the stillness and quietness of the woods around him as the Kantheon in its true form stepped from the tree line and into sight.

Stiles body went rigid.

"I call upon my inner light to fight this evil as black as night!" Stiles yelled.

The demon was forced back by a bright light that shot from Stiles raised hands. He hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"I do not wish to hurt you Stiles, I like you am an outcast, and my identity is shrouded in shadow so dark that not even I can see it. I feel incomplete, unworthy, unwanted, like I am inferior to the world." The Kantheon advanced slowly towards Stiles, its eyes giving off an evil red glow. While Derek's eyes did glow a bright red these eyes were nothing short of pure evil. Stiles could feel his soul being drawn to this creature he was unsure of why.

"Stiles NO!" Scott called as he appeared on the edge of a cliff in a sea of golden orbs.

Scott raised his hands and as the light shot from them and made contact with the Kantheon, Stiles fell to the ground. Scott stopped his assault and looked around, the Kantheon was gone for now. Scott ran over to Stiles and looked down at his pale, unmoving body. Scott tried to listen for his heartbeat but it was gone, absent, but his body although pale was still warm, Scott was so confused he had no idea what was happening, Stiles had to be alive he just had to be.

Scott focused his energy on Derek and Jackson and he once again became a sea of golden orbs returning with Stiles to the Hale Manor.

The Kanima emerged from the tree line as Danny scrambled inside trying to pull Jackson with him.

"I will not leave you Derek, we are stronger together!" Jackson said shaking Danny off before quickly shutting the door and running out to join Derek.

The Kanima steadily began to stalk forward across the ground standing up a few meters from Derek and Jackson, its fork tongue flicking from its mouth. The creature stood on two legs and released an ear splitting screeching noise into the night, Derek and Jackson clutched their ears in pain.

Derek thrust himself forward sinking his claws deep into the chest of the Kanima, watching the blood pour from its body. The screeching ceased but the move only seemed to aggravate the creature even more. I threw Derek across the yard and into a tree.

Jackson stood and concentrated on the world around him focusing on how everything was connected in some way, Jackson was able to control the earth around the Kanima and bend it to cage it in and then as Jackson had trapped the creature he brought lightning down from the sky upon it. The Kanima screeched and screeched before smashing through its cage walls and sinking its toxic claws deep into Jacksons flesh. The Kanima withdrew its claws and ran off into the night, it had barely survived the night, Derek made his way over to Jackson and wrapped his arms around him, cradled him as the werewolf healing process kicked in and brought him back into consciousness. Jackson slowly opened his eyes before looking up at Derek and kissing him on the chest. Things were getting tough, but they could always pull through if they could stick together, they just needed Scott to return to them safely. As if there will had brought it upon them Scott landed on the ground in front of the house collapsing in tears over Stile's still unmoving body.

"STILES!" Danny called. Leaping off the porch and running to Stiles. He tried to pull him from Scott's arms but all he got was a growl of pure anger in return. Danny backed away, Scott had gone into a possessive fit of rage, he had to fix this, but how, he didn't even know what was wrong.

Derek helped Jackson up and they moved over to Scott and pulled him from Stiles body, despite his growling nipping and flailing limbs. The moment Scott had left Stiles, body Danny had climbed on top of it hugging himself close to his mate. That small contact seemed to have awakened something in Stiles, his heart began to beat faster and faster, and then it began to slow again before returning to normal. Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at Danny. His eyes no longer their adorable brown they were now a white gold filled with vibrant and radiant beauty, they were almost glowing, in the darkness of the night.

At that moment Scott collapsed to the ground relief flooding his body the tears continued to pour but now for relief not pain.

"What happened?" Stiles asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around Danny who was still crying.

"I don't know, I went to find you and found the Kantheon trying to sway you to his side, I attacked him and he disappeared then you just collapsed, no heartbeat, I was so scared I had lost you." Scott said sobbing the whole time.

Scott looked up at Stiles a smile slowly forming on his face, when he noticed the colour of Stiles eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes Stiles?" Scott asked

Danny looked up and noticed it as well, there beautiful Danny said moving in to get a closer look, Stiles eyes faded and returned to normal flashing purple briefly before settling on their normal brown.

"Stiles I need to speak with you. Alone!" Scott said breaking from Derek and Jackson's arms and crossing over to Stiles.

Scott held out his hand for Stiles to take.

"I'll be back with you soon Danny!" Stiles says taking Scott's hand.

"As we walk through the valley of the shadow of death, take us where no evil can harm us" Scott whispered his eyes bleeding red as both Derek and Jackson's did as they drew power from one and other. Scott and Stiles became shadows and lifted into the sky in a white light.

"Be safe!" Danny whispers as they disappear.

"They will be fine, there in a safe place somewhere where they can talk and not be disrupted." Derek and Jackson said.

Stiles and Scott land in a dark valley shadows and creatures of light are moving around the plain chasing one and other caught in an endless battle.

"Scott where are we, and why are we here?" Stiles asks looking around nervously

"We are in the Valley of Shadow, and I needed to talk to you and this is a place where no-one can harm us and no one can hear us. It's a world stuck between two worlds." Scott answered.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile back at the Hale house-<strong>

The pack are all gathered together in the sitting room the fire is glowing brightly and the pack has split off into its little groups within itself, Erica and Boyd are sitting in the single arm chair together by the fire keeping each other company and quietly discussing the goings on around the school. Lydia and Alison are in the seat by the window looking out at the storm that is brewing over the town. Cuddling up close, Danny is sitting by the fire with the book of shadows in his arms flipping mindlessly through pages trying to work out what happened to Stiles when he was attacked by the Kantheon. Derek, Jackson and Isaac are sitting on the sofa Jackson laying across Derek's lap still a little sore from the Kanima attack but he is recovering quickly and Isaac is happy to be in the presence of two of his alphas he laying his head on Jackson's lower abdomen nuzzling his face into the taught abdomen beneath him.

Derek and Jackson can both smell the pure submission rolling of Isaac, there is nothing he wouldn't do for the pack and Derek and Jackson have a reward for him once the pack go to bed for the night.

It wasn't a long wait for the pack to slowly begin making their way to their rooms, most of them eager to rest after a long day at school and the events that had taken place that afternoon. Danny was the last to leave however even when he did the book did not leave his arms and Derek and Jackson were both sure that he was going to his room to continue to flick through it and wait for Scott and Stiles to return. Derek and Jackson knew that Scott and Stiles needed to have this talk, Stiles felt distanced from the pack because he was no longer a wolf and so it felt odd being in an environment where everyone was so close together all the time. When Derek heard Danny's door close and lock Derek was up leaning over Isaac his eyes red with lust and he was growling deeply. Isaac could feel the love pouring from his alpha's it was a special treat to be invited into bed with your alpha and Isaac was glad to have been given the opportunity. Isaac tilted his head to the side in submission, as Derek and Jackson both scented his neck and placed gentle nips along his skin. Isaac felt his wolf pushing do the surface eager to roll over and submit to its alphas. Isaac allowed the wolf to have some control his eyes becoming a vibrant amber colour as it took over. Derek growled deeply at his beta urging him to hold control for himself while sharing the moment with the wolf. Jackson let his claws out and ripped Isaacs's shirt right up the centre leaving light pink scratch marks all the way up his chest. Isaacs's mouth fell open and a deep growl of pleasure spilled from his lips.

Derek leant down and took Isaacs right nipple between his teeth gently pinching it. Isaac continued to moan as he felt himself slowly get hard in his already too tight jeans; Jackson and Derek were suffering the same problem. Isaac snapped back into reality and quickly undid his Alpha's belts and jeans and removed their shirts before helping them slip out of their jeans. Jackson ripped Isaacs's jeans off and the three of them sat their coiled around each other on the couch only in their underwear. Jackson leaned forward and began to mouth at Derek's huge cock through his underwear as Isaac leaned down and took Jackson's into his own mouth. It wasn't long before Isaac was laying on his back with Jackson above him his cock resting at his tight virgin entrance Derek behind him. Derek nudged forward pushing all the way into Jackson who let out a long groan of pure pleasure. Jackson slowly began to breach Isaac's rim, his face contorted in pain as the head of Jacksons cock breached him, Jackson shushed him rubbing soothing circles on his abs as he continued to push in until he was seated fully within Isaac while Derek was balls deep inside him. This sort of behaviour only happened in packs that functioned well and were clearly defining who the head beta was. It was clear that in this pack, Isaac had been chosen and all that remained in the future to cement that position was for Isaac to lay with his third alpha.

Derek and Jackson started out slow on Isaac letting him get used to the feeling and it wasn't long before Isaac was a babbling mess begging them to go harder and that was a request they were eager to comply with, they each let their wolves take more control over their actions, they became more animalistic claws scratching, teeth biting and blood pumping. It didn't take long for the three of them to cum Jackson filling Isaac and Derek filling Jackson while Isaac covered his chest. The three of them slept together on the sofa that night a blanket draped over them as they waited for Scott and Stiles to return.

* * *

><p><em>AN – Hey everyone thanks for being so patient. I found this chapter to be really hard to write I wasn't very inspired not sure why cause I got to meet posey and he was so funny and awesome oh well I hope you like it and look forward to hearing what you think :)_


	28. Ansestors Wrath

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 28: Ancestors Wrath**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

Stiles wrapped his arms around him as he sat beside Scott in the empty plain, a shiver running down his spine as a broken moan travelled through the air. Stiles turned to look at Scott beside him. Scott was looking at the ground in front of him, they were sitting in a garden everything around them was lifeless.

"I need to know how you feel Stiles, are you happy being part of the pack." Scott asked an internal struggle clearly going on within him.

"I don't know how to explain it Scott, I love being with the pack, your my best friend, we have been through so much together and I never want anything to come between us." Stiles answered.

"Nothing ever will come between us Stiles, but I need to know how you feel about being in the pack, I feel like I'm losing you the closer I become to the pack, like your pulling away from us."

"I don't know Scott, since I lost the wolf I feel disconnected from the pack, the wolf was powerful and seductive and it scared me, but without it I too feel like you are slipping from me, I feel connected to Danny but to everyone else it's like there not really there anymore, it like there just shadows passing by me." Stiles said sighing after he finished casting his eyes to the ground in front of him, a lone tear falling from his eye and landing on the blackened soil in-front of him.

"You gave up on the wolf before you even had the chance to learn how to control it, before you learnt how to live with it, use it to your advantage. The wolf is powerful and that power is seductive but it doesn't have to be. If you learn to work with it, the wolf becomes an extension of you, something that makes you who you are."

Scott's eyes begin to glow red.

"And now I ask you Stiles do you want to be forever and always part of the pack."

Stiles looked up at Scott his eyes once again glowing bright golden white.

And in a voice laced with an underlying growl Stiles spoke.

"Stiles come back to us, come back home I need you." As the last word left Stiles lips his eyes returned to their normal brown and Stiles rolled his head with small bout of nausea.

Scott was staring blankly at Stiles, clearly unsure of what had just happened.

"What are you looking at me like that for Scott?" Stiles asked.

"I think we should get back to the house, you just spoke like you were possessed, and your eyes were glowing that bright gold again. I think we should check the book." Scott said

"What does it mean?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, but our best bet is back at the house in Danny's book" Scott replied

Scott took hold of Stiles hand and brought him into his side and embraced him in a friendly hug.

"Take us home!" Scott said, his eyes glowing bright red.

A sea of orbs whisked them away from the empty plain.

The ground of which Stiles tear had landed became green and healthy as a small sapling grew from the ground and the shadowy mists that filled the plain opened up enough to allow enough light through to bath the young sapling in warmth and sunlight.

Stiles and Scott landed on the woollen rug of the sitting room in the Hale manor, Scott instantly smelt something off about both Derek and Jackson, their smell had changed and it now had an underlying scent of Isaac mixed in with it. Scott growled as he fought back the possessiveness of the wolf as he looked up and saw Derek, Jackson and Isaac asleep their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. Scott stood up and took hold of Isaac by the back of the neck, and pulled him to the floor, his wolf had beaten him in his internal struggle. Isaac whimpered as he collided with the floor, Scott pinning him down snarling at him viciously. Derek and Jackson woke up at the sound of Scott's possessive angry growls.

"Scott, get off him NOW!" Derek Roared

"Just tell me why?" Scott roared back at Derek.

"What we did was not against the laws of the pack Scott, as alphas Jackson and I are allowed to bed any member of this pack should they deserve it, or should the Alpha deem them worthy." Derek replied to Scott, his wolf still just below the surface.

"I'm a mate to both you and Jackson, you think you would have asked me or even discussed it with me first, not just dive straight in without any regard as to how I may feel about it." Scott said

Stiles slowly started to back out of the room giving them the space to talk through their issues.

"I gave up on a chance at any semi-normal relationship I had when I mated with the two of you, and this is what I get in return, I don't know how I am to feel about this, and I never expected you to betray me like this." Scott finished.

Jackson stood focusing on whatever part of him inside that was connected to Scott and Derek and clothed the three naked members in the room through the power they shared between them.

"Scott, we never meant to hurt you, we feel your pain, just as you feel ours, we are mated for life, nothing is to ever come between us, certainly nothing as trivial as this misunderstanding. You have to understand that Derek has been a wolf his entire life and for him to have to rely on not only himself as an alpha but both yourself and I, it goes against every instinct of his own, you feel it too Scott, the alpha wolf is naturally dominant, Derek acted on instinct, don't punish him for it." Jackson pleaded with Scott, watching the relationship they had built over the past weeks crumble to dust around him was a sight he could not bear to see, it reminded him of the rejection he was submitted to when his birth parents put him up for adoption. And that base pain is what drove him to be who he was today, that underlying desire to be the best he can possibly be.

"Intentional or not, you have hurt me, both of you and I'm going to need some time to think this over." Scott said as he stood up and let Isaac go. Isaac scuttled away and out of the room, the dominance and frustration feeling the air was making him nervous.

"Scott, we need to stick together, the Kantheon almost got Stiles tonight because of our fighting, and we cannot let anything like that happen again." Jackson urged.

Scott's eyes began to glow red along with the eyes of Derek and Jackson the house faded around them and they ended up outside in the front yard. A triple spiral began to draw itself on the ground in a bright white light. A Spiral beginning under each of their feet and meeting in the centre. A golden portal opened within the centre of the spiral, much like when Jackson had killed Adrian only this had a peaceful and positive Aura about it as opposed to the destructive and negative aura that radiated from the aforementioned portal. From within the centre of the portal rose a fair skinned girl with long black hair and vibrant blue eyes that reminded Scott of Derek's beta wolf eyes.

"Laura?" Derek asked staring blankly at the girl that had just risen from the dead.

"I don't have much time Derek, you have to resolve your issues and now, the Kantheon is growing stronger by the hour with every moment it remains in the dimension the stronger it will become, you have to destroy it, I can sense that your friend Lydia is closer to the answer than she knows, help her and you will discover the Kantheon's name and with it, the Achilles heel you have been searching for." The ghost of Laura Hale spoke.

"Even if we find the name of the Kantheon how are we to use it to defeat them, the Kantheon's name means nothing to us if we do not know how to use it." Derek said.

"Just like a mighty sword, the power of a word may pierce one thousand hearts. Only love can unlock the true power of the word and cleanse the veil of darkness that taints this world. And now I must bid thee farewell Derek brother, just know that we are all with you in your heart and we always shall be." Laura spoke before she was pulled into the portal once more, before it closed behind her. The spiral on the ground began to fade before it disappeared completely.

Derek collapsed to the ground, a single tear rolling down his face and landing in the dirt below him, right where he had buried the remains of his parents and sister. From the ground a sapling burst its stalk a light golden colour and its leave a pale white. The sapling grew into a small shrub where it marked the resting place of the Hale family. Scott and Jackson moved to comfort Derek, and even in the recent turmoil of their relationship the pain and sorrow that Derek was experience still was something that they could help to fix. At times their relationship may be unstable or on a rocky footing but they always manage to pull through for one and other. As Jackson and Scott wrapped their arms around Derek the three of them appeared on their bed, together where they were safe, the morning sun was only a few hours away and when it rose the time would come to visit Lydia and raise the spirits of her family's past to fight the evil of the Kantheon that tainted the land around them. Derek had lived in the woods for most of his life and after discovering his inner power he was able to tune himself into the forest and he could feel the evil that dwelled within it, the number of deaths that had taken place within it, the forest was being tainted and only Derek, Scott and Jackson would be able to stop the evil from spreading they had to kill the Kantheon and bring peace to all those that it had slain.

When Jackson awoke the next morning he felt drained of both his energy and his magical abilities, it was obvious that by summoning Laura last night even by accident it had drained a lot of power from them and the nausea that he was experiencing was all too familiar to him. He stood and made his way into the shower, allowing the warm water to refresh his body, cleaning him of all the dirt that had made its way onto his body. The light streaming into the bathroom through the skylight in the roof rejuvenated his magical power, he felt himself grow stronger as the light bathed him in warmth. Jackson had by now realised that each of their powers was tied to some part of nature around them. Jackson's power was tied to the sun, it gave him warmth and protection, Derek's power was tied to the trees around them, standing tall and strong and Scott's power was tied to the water, something one could lose themselves in and make peace with the world around them. Jackson had also realised that whenever they felt drained that their binding element of nature was able to rejuvenate them faster than normal, and that whenever they were together their power was magnified tenfold, and when they drew power from one and other they tapped into a limitless source of strength and power. Jackson thought back to Laura's words from the night before. Only Love may unlock the power of the word, did it mean that only when the love shared between the three of them was harnessed completely would they be able to defeat the Kantheon. Jackson shut off the water and dried himself off before heading back to get dressed. Jackson was sitting at the dining table eating breakfast when Scott, Derek, Stiles and Danny walked in.

"We have to go and find out what Lydia has discovered!" Jackson stated as they walked into the kitchen.

"There is no need to leave, I came to you, and this could not wait any longer." Lydia began walking into the kitchen pushing past Derek to get into the room. Lydia sat an old leather bound book on the table in front of Jackson, if the loud thud that echoed through the room was any indication the book was rather heavy, but Lydia seemed to carry it no trouble at all. She opened the cover and began turning through the pages looking for something. She stopped on a page that was different from all the rest; all the other pages had numerous people from the Martin family on them. However this page had only the one along with a small paragraph beneath the old painting of the women named above.

"Here, I think this is the women we need to contact. Maria Antonia Martin, originally Maria Antonia Bennet, the last sole heir to the bennet bloodline, and written here it explains about an evil that she vanquished from the land and brought an end to the Salem witch trials." Lydia said panting for breath at the end of that massive chunk of information.

"But if you are an heir to the Bennet bloodline, that would make you a witch!" Scott said

"Not true, while I may have the blood of a witch somewhere within me, as far as I can tell there have been no other witch members of my family, Maria was the first and last, and if you look carefully at the painting you can just make out the pendant I have around my neck" Lydia said pulling the chair around her neck and leaning down to give everyone in the room a side by side comparison.

"Then all that remains for us is to find out how we are going to be able to summon someone from the dead without causing too much of a strain on our bodies" Derek said

"I think I have a solution to that actually!" Jackson said

Jackson shut his eyes and focused on the tiny part of him that was connected to Derek and Scott.

"Book of Shadows!" Jackson called

A black portal opened in the roof above the table and the book of shadows fell through and landed with a heavy thud. Jackson held his hands above the book and concentrated as the book began to rapidly flip through its pages as Jackson magically searched for what he needed to find. The books pages stopped turning and it stilled on the table a page showing a large black triskele open. The page was titled bound to the trees bound to the sea and bound to the sun.

"Here, each of us is bound to a single element, and that element gives us a major power spike, combine that with the power boost we get from being with each other and we may just be able to summon up the spirit of Maria Antonia Martin without leaving ourselves or the rest of the pack at risk of attack from the Kantheon while we are maintaining her existence on this plane." Jackson said pushing the book across the table towards Lydia, Scott and Derek.

Stiles and Danny walk into the room, both of them looking as though they had not slept all night, and the truth was they had not, Danny had lain awake all night waiting for Stiles to return and when he had, they had spent the night together wrapped in each other's arms content with the closeness that they were experiencing.

"Stiles, we have to work out what is happening to you as well today, you scared me last night in the valley of the shadow, your eyes were glowing that weird golden colour and you spoke to me like you were possessed. So as soon as we can work out which of us belongs to what element, I will help both you and Danny work that out." Scott said.

"Don't bother with the book I already spent all night looking through it. While you two were gone, I found nothing. The only thing even similar was something involving splitting a soul between two people." Danny said

"Can we focus on the main problem for now, the Kantheon is getting stronger and we need to work out which of you belongs to what element!" Lydia said bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"I think I have worked that out as well, it takes off each of our personalities, Derek is bound to the trees, they provide strength and stand strong, just like Derek has for all of us, Scott is tied to the sea and the water, anyone is able to lose themselves in him, and even in the worst of times he finds a way to bring peace to those around him. And my power is tied to the sun; while I can burn those around me I am capable of providing warmth and protection." Jackson finished looking lovingly towards Derek and Scott.

"Jackson that is the sweetest thing you have ever said! You explained how you feel about both Scott and Derek and how they make you feel, I think you may be exactly on the money with that theory." Lydia said smiling warmly at Jackson before she snapped back to reality. "But why didn't you say anything like that when we were dating?" She said in mock anger. Rather than answer Jackson just gave a slight shrug.

"So let me get this straight, if we were able to find a place where each of us could be in our element, so to speak, we would be able to maintain our power while we summon Lydia's ancestor?" Scott asked.

"It's theoretically possible and each of us would have to be in perfect tune with one and other, the power of three represents three together working as one, and if we are able to pull this off it would give us the ability to protect the rest of the pack while we are focussing most of our energy into summoning the dead. Combine that with Stiles and Danny's power and we should have a fairly effective defence that will last long enough for us to find out what we need to know." Derek said contemplating everything that had been discussed thus far.

"We can perform it by the lake behind your house Derek, the island in the centre of that is marked with all three elements, trees to provide strength to the soil water lapping around the edges and it's the tree needs sunlight to grow." Scott said.

"There should also be some residual energy from our mating in that area that we can draw power from." Derek added.

"So where we can do it and a way of maintaining our power and protecting the pack, all that we need to know now is how we can perform it at a time where both the full moon and sun are out." Jackson said

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"We may only contact the dead from this side when the moon is full; the only other way to bring a spirit back is to have it push from the other side. We can only reach them in a full moon where as they may reach us on any night." Danny said.

"Well there certainly are some limitations on your powers, still it's the only hope we have, and the only time when both a moon and sun are out at the same time is during an eclipse." Lydia said.

"That puts some huge limitations on when we are going to be able to do this; the next solar eclipse isn't until October, that's three months away." Danny said.

"Yet I don't see any other way for us to find out how to destroy this Kantheon without summoning Lydia's ancestor!" Stiles said

"Maria was a witch right? Well, should that not mean that she still has her power in the afterlife? Perhaps there is a way to call her power, and maybe she will follow?" Lydia asked.

"To do that we would have to be on an ethereal plane as well, we cannot call upon the power of another person!" Scott answered.

"You said we were on a world in between two worlds last night, would that not make it somewhere we can contact Maria from?" Stiles asked

"It's possible but to call her power we would need to take Lydia to the valley for Maria to possess, and I don't know what could happen to Lydia if there are two souls trapped in the one body." Scott replied

"It's worth a shot; let's get this over and done with." Lydia said

"We need to work out what is going on with Stiles first, we cannot have him become distracted during the battle that we may have ahead of us." Danny said

"I agree, we need the strength of the entire pack for what we are about to do." Derek said

Scott turned towards Derek and looked him in the eye and smiled, mental communication between the two of them Scott was thanking Derek for putting Stiles as an importance.

"Jackson, do that page flipping things see what you can find out!" Stiles said looking towards Jackson.

Jackson concentrated on the book and the pages began to flip backwards and forwards until it opened onto a page full of half words and sentences.

"What the hell is this?" Jackson said as everyone gathered around the table.

"I saw a few pages like this however most of them I was able to reveal the information on them by pouring a small amount of my magic into the page, this one wouldn't unlock, not for me at least, the book does rightfully belong to the three of you, so perhaps you will be able to unlock it." Danny said.

Scott, Derek and Jackson all gathered around the book and each placed a hand on the page, each of them focused on their bond and poured their magic into the book. The words and half formed sentences on the page began to grow and change, full words and sentences forming as their magic poured into the book.

"Wolf Spirits and Humans" Danny read out as the tittle formed.

Jackson, Derek and Scott removed their hands from the page and looked down.

"When a two bitten wolves are soul mates and one wolf chooses to cure himself and bind themselves only in spirit to their wolf partner, a fraction of the spirit wolf, or the wolf half of their soul latches itself to the soul of the now human mate. This part of the soul can remain dormant and is usually only unlocked in times of great emotional turmoil by either party involved. In some rare cases it should be noted that if the wolf spirit is activated the bond between the two mates is amplified tenfold allowing the couple to communicate and even mistakenly possess their partner, however this possession will not allow either party to control the other, it will simply force them into a catatonic state where they will then speak out the base desires of the possessor." Stiles read.

"So basically Stiles has a wolf, or part of a wolf inside him, so in actuality Stiles is part of the pack in more ways than just as a mate to Danny?" Scott asked.

"From what this book says, yes he is, Stiles actually has part of Danny's wolf's spirit inside of him, which is why when he awoke from the Kantheon attack his eyes were glowing the golden colour of Danny's wolf, that part within Stiles had become active and Danny had literally forced Stiles to wake up with his emotions." Derek said.

"Well this is a random turn of events!" Stiles said

"Well now that we have sorted that out we should probably get to the valley of shadow and attempt to call Lydia's ancestor." Erica said as she walked into the room. "I'll go and get Boyd and Isaac!" Erica said turning on her heel and running from the room.

"Are you ready for this Lydia?" Jackson asked.

"I'm as ready as anyone could ever be, knowing they are about to be possessed by a spirit of their ancestor." Lydia replied.

Erica walked back into the room, Boyd and Isaac in tow, Isaac had his eyes down cast it was obvious to the three alpha's that there was tension between them and there beta.

"Next time you need to get these two out of bed at this time of morning, I aint doin it" Erica said "They are even move vicious when the wolf wants to continue sleeping. But as soon as I told them it was you who wanted them down here they were up and dressed in ten seconds flat." Erica laughed

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Scott said "everyone join hands Derek, Jackson we are going to have to space out evenly between the group." Scott instructed.

The pack formed a circle everyone holding hands with Derek, Scott and Jackson spread evenly amongst the group, so as to evenly distribute their power.

"Alright concentrate on the bond between each of us, you all have it, use that to stay linked so we aren't scattered when we go." Jackson said

"Ad valle umbrae" the pack called out together, all of them linked together through the pack bond.

The whole pack could feel the electrical energy surge through them and into the earth around them as they were teleported into the Valley of the Shadow. The pack landed by the stone seat that Scott and Stiles had being sitting on the small sapling that had grown from Stiles tear had grown into a strong tree made of pure crystal, as Stiles walked towards it and placed his hand upon its surface it began to sing. The air around them was filled with the softest and most pure of all music they had ever heard.

"This wasn't here before!" Stiles said

"When we came here the valley was completely barren of all life and now from where we were sitting life is growing back around us." Scott said

"Well maybe Maria can help you with that, but I think we should focus on the Kantheon!" Lydia said

"She's right the Kantheon is the major problem at the moment, we should get ready, it's possible that the Kantheon will attack while we are here, it may sense Maria's spirit." Derek said

"Well portal to the spirit realm is in the cemetery behind us, we need to get as close to the portal as we can to summon Maria." Jackson said

"But how are you going to last out maintaining Maria's spirit there is no sun or water here for either Scott or Jackson to draw power from?" Stiles asked.

"If we can link ourselves back to the place where we should be able to use the elements that were around us then, the ropes represented the trees we drank from the water and awoke to the sun. We are forever linked to those elements we just have to bring them here." Derek answered.

The pack all headed through the graveyard, as they passed graves they read the names written upon them, the graves each represented a person that they had lost themselves and the name written upon each grave was different for each member of the pack. And though most of them had passed long ago, in the graveyard their presence was strong. As the pack reached the glowing purple portal surrounded by a crystalline frame a hooded figure appeared before them stepping out of the portal.

"Who are you!?" Derek yelled, ready to defend the pack without a moment's notice.

"I am the gatekeeper; I see all that has been, all that could be and all that is happening. I know why you have come and I understand the importance of your task, the Kantheon is a creature of destruction, its presence in your world has upset the balance of all worlds. This valley used to be filled with the crystalline trees that you saw upon your arrival, and the plane was populated with souls of those who had recently passed finding their way to the other side. But through the Kantheon's destruction and evil the balance has shifted the souls are swallowed into the eternal black void that is the Kantheon. You must act quickly, before all is lost" As the final words left her mouth she faded into nothing but shadows. A stone slab rising from the ground where she had previously stood.

Lydia walked over and pulled herself up onto it, and laid her head back.

"Let's get this over with!" Lydia huffed, a nervous tone hidden in her voice

Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Danny, Stiles and Alison formed an outer circle around Derek, Scott and Jackson who had linked hands around Lydia's body.

"Are you all ready, this first part is going to take a lot of energy, we need to tie the spot where Scott, Jackson and I mated each other to this place so that we can unlock our full power." Derek said.

The pack all mumbled yes before focusing on the bond that linked them all together.

"stella, aquam et arbor vocamus super te, connectunt reducere nos ad ubi quod quisque nostrum factus est tres." Scott, Jackson and Derek spoke together each of them focusing entirely on each other, their minds linked as they broke the barrier between two worlds and linked them together. The ground beneath Scott's feet became clear and malleable it rippled as the power flowed through him, the lake of Avalon where they once mated linked to the spirit world. The sky above Jackson opened up and the light of the sun shone through landing upon Jackson's skin linking the bringer the protector to the desolate realm. The world around them began to regrow, the dead crystalline trees were filled with life again as a single evergreen grew behind Derek tying the final element of their power to the spirit world.

"Alok-Dilon, Zii Se Fin Kruziik, Maria Antonia Martin, Meyz Wah Mu Wo Aak Him" Derek, Jackson and Scott spoke together, their combined voices thundering through the realm, shaking the very bones of the plain that surrounded them, the ground began to shudder and through the portal stepped a women aged in her mid-twenties to early thirties, she was wearing a white dress that sparkled in the light of the portal. She walked over to Lydia's body and placed a single finger to her forehead before she vanished into Lydia. Lydia's eyes opened and her eyes were completely white, they were glowing with the faintest gold.

"You seek the knowledge to destroy the Kantheon do you not?" Maria spoke a voice that sounded like Lydia's with a background echo that sounded as if she were born from the angels themselves.

"We need to know his name, so we can put an end to the evil that he has brought back from Hades." Jackson said.

"His name is Avalon Vichino Dwemare, however you should know that the power of his name holds nothing over a demon without the memories of that life, to destroy this demon you not only need to power of his name but you need the power of love." Maria turned and looked at Stiles. "You need to remind him of humanity itself not simply his name. For a name is just a title, our emotions make us human." Maria finished.

As Maria finished speaking the portal behind them made a loud electrical noise.

"The demon approaches!" Maria spoke

From within the portal the demon came, his eyes glowing red and his fangs hanging from his mouth.

"Ah, Maria, too long has it been, since I looked upon your traitorous face, and it is only fitting that you be here to witness the death of the last air to your bloodline and I reclaim my full power and take over this mortal world." The demon spoke.

"You cannot take this girl I will not allow it!" Maria spoke

"You cannot stop me, the girl may have magic but it is not enough for you to use against me!"

"She may be weak but my family is not, Ancestors of the Bennet line, I call you forth from space and time, remove this evil from my sight we stand together, behold our might." Maria spoke.

The portal behind the Kantheon opened up and swallowed him whole.

"You fool, you think this is over, even now I can see the power of three weakening they cannot sustain you forever, they may have my name, but they cannot make me feel love, the day I lost you was the day I lost my humanity."

As the portal closed around the demon, Maria was ripped from Lydia's body and stood above her.

"You have the information you seek, use it to stop the evil that he has created." Maria spoke before disappearing back through the portal.

_A/N – Hey everyone this chapter took a long time, and I am sorry for that, but here is a little fact for you, the chant that they use to summon Lydia's ancestor is actually written in "The language of the Dov (Dragon)" from Skyrim. __ it translates to "Arise Dead, Spirit of the Ancient, Maria Antonia Martin, Come to we who Guide you" I thought it was pretty cool since I'm obsessed with Skyrim at the moment, the character I am currently playing is called Jerek Halemore, and he is going to be a Werewolf soon __ Anyway sorry for the long wait, I hope all of you are well, I have been working lots so there is little time for me to write, however I do try and write whenever I have the time._


	29. Fall to Your Knees!

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 29: Fall to your knees!**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

Derek, Jackson and Scott stood in front of the house, they had to protect the pack from the Kantheon, and Maria had only brought more questions with her answers. How were they supposed to force a demon to feel love? The Kantheon had loved Maria and she had betrayed him?

"What if we were able to force the love we feel for each other upon him, he would feel everything we feel for each other?!" Scott suggested.

"Our powers are linked to each other, if we did that it's possible that he could have access to those."

"Maria said that emotions make us human, and without them we are nothing more than a tittle, what if, we were able to call his memories back to him?" Jackson suggested.

"His memories are inside his head, they are simply locked away by the demon side, and only something that reminds him of the pain that he has suffered can break that seal. You need to remind him of loss! His losing of Maria was what forced him to become the Kantheon in the first place, if we can force the demon to feel the pain of loss then perhaps we can remind him of his mortality." Danny said walking up to his Alphas. "She looked directly at Stiles when she mentioned the emotions, Stiles' emotions are what comprise his entire being, and Stiles uses his emotions in everything he does, if we can force those emotions upon him we can unlock his humanity and finally kill him.

"Your right Danny, Stiles has the most powerful emotions of anyone I have ever met, but you do understand what you are asking of us Danny, You know what has to be done?" Derek answered.

"I do know what I ask, and I do have to discuss it with Stiles first, but until then I would appreciate it if you could keep it quiet." Danny said his decision was clearly a tough one.

Danny turned and walked from the room.

"I cannot give up Stiles, he's my best friend and I will not lose him to this monster, we have to find another way." Scott pleaded with Derek and Jackson.

"We know Scott, but you know it to be true, Stiles emotions are the most powerful I have ever encountered, he may be the only way we can save everyone." Derek said

"I refuse to believe it, there has to be another way, Stiles always said love was the most powerful of all emotions, what about his love for Danny, perhaps we can use that to force this demon to feel his humanity again." Scott was frantic in his speech.

"Scott, if Stiles were to give up his love for Danny, it would leave a huge void within him, it would be a fate worse than death." Jackson said

"You, do not get to choose my fate." Stiles said walking into the room, Danny in toe.

"Stiles, I will not let you do this." Scott pleaded.

"I have a solution Scott, Danny and I share exactly the same bond that the three of you share, we are mated, we performed it on the last full moon while you were all asleep, and you said yourself the mating bond cannot be broken unless death was to occur. If I was to give up my love to the demon, and the entire pack was to link onto that one emotion, we could force him to feel again, and after we do that it's only a matter of making him remember his name." Stiles said.

"Stiles what if it changes you, I cannot lose you, and nay I will not lose you, not to a monster such as the Kantheon." Scott pleaded.

"What he says is true Scott!" Derek said, "The mating bond cannot be broken, if Stiles give up his love to the Kantheon the moment the demon dies the love shall return to its rightful place. It's like when Adrian killed Jackson, all that time ago, Jackson's love and power worked its way to Danny and the moment Jackson's life was restored the love and power returned. No force on this earth can break loves hold on someone, that is what the mating bond is, Love!"

"Scott, nothing will ever tear me away from you, do you remember the promise we made to each other back when my mum died?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded his head a lone tear rolling down the side of his face.

"We promised that we would always be together, and that nothing would ever tear us apart, we would be friends until the day we died and no matter what happened between us nothing will change." Stiles added. "Well Scott, this demon is not going to come between us, I promise you that."

A tear fell from Stiles eye running down his cheek, Scott reached out and caught it as it fell from his chin.

"I hope your right Stiles, because without you my life would not be worth living, without you I would not be the man err, wolf I am today, and I cannot survive this without you." Scott said before embracing him in a tight hug.

Lydia entered the room, and stared at the site before her and smiled.

Scott and Stiles broke apart and they smiled at one and other as a few tears rolled down each other's faces.

Derek turned to Jackson and took him by the hand and led him from the room out the back door, unnoticed by anyone else. Derek took Jackson's hand and they walked away from the house.

"Where are we going?" Jackson asked.

"I need to tell you something, but I cannot risk any of the pack hearing this." Derek answered as they continued to walk away from the house.

Once Derek deemed they were far enough away he let go of Jacksons hand and turned to face him.

"What I am about to say Jackson, you cannot tell the rest of the pack, if you do it will completely ruin the plan of attack I have for the Kantheon." Derek spoke softly, what he was saying was going to dramatically impact the dynamic of their pack.

"You sound like you're going to have to kill one of us!" Jackson spoke.

"In theory I do, when Stiles transfers his emotions into the Kantheon, as long as Stiles live the emotions won't fully be able to impact the Kantheon, I will have to rip Stiles heart out and essentially kill him so we can stop the Kantheon." Derek started, "and I know that in doing this to say Scott would be unhappy would be an impressive understatement, which is why I need you to use our bond with him to hold him while I do it."

"I don't like this Derek!" Jackson started

"I don't have any other option Jacks, the mating bond cannot be broken, the mating bond will pull Stiles emotions back to him every time he tries to push them into the Kantheon, which is why the moment he gives up his emotions I have to rip his heart from his chest.

Scott, Derek and Jackson were all sitting together on the sofa their arms wrapped around each other, they found that when times were dark to sit in the comfort of each other gave them the strength they needed to overcome the obstacles that stood before them. The rest of the pack were sprawled out across the sitting room, having the whole pack present gave them all the strength they needed to get through this dark night.

"When will things be normal, were I don't have to wake up in the morning and fight for our lives, we're having a child together, I cannot bring them into this world knowing that its whole life is going to be filled with running away and constant death?" Scott asked breaking the silence that had fallen on the room.

"I promise that as soon as we take care of the Kantheon, and we get married I will take the three of us on a vacation away from everything for a week, no distractions just the three of us." Derek said.

"How can you promise me this Derek, what happens if we take down the Kantheon and another demon rises in its place or something worse." Scott pleads.

"You're going to have to have faith Scott, believe that things will be better. Now I think it's time we all get to bed, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Derek said.

As the pack awoke the next morning, they all felt the looming sense of dread that was hanging in the air, the sun was not shining, and it was hidden behind large black clouds. Jackson, Scott and Derek lay in their bed together; the togetherness was something they needed at this moment. Jackson opened the blinds above the bed and let the sunlight stream in he felt the power inside of him expand, it could be felt crackling through the air like electricity. Jackson flicked his wrist and opened the window, the trees around the house, the earth and the wind making Derek's power crackle and burn, together Derek and Jackson looked towards the clouds in the sky and brought about a rain cloud while still leaving the sun visible, Scott's power added to the mix the power in the air was intoxicating and dangerous. The pack opened the door of the bedroom sensing the overwhelming amount of power surging through the house. The all left realising what was happening allowing their alphas the privacy they needed to get dressed.

It wasn't long after breakfast that the pack sensed the danger they had been dreading. The Kantheon had arrived! The earth and sky around the house began to blacken even with their magic holding the sun in place the earth around them turned black and dead, the only bush to remain untouched was the shrub of the Hale family, the rain continued to fall as the pack made their way outside to face the Kantheon.

"The time has come at last, Hale pack for me to crush the last hope of your pathetic world and cleanse this earth of the profanity that is the human race." The Kantheon spoke, the very earth on which they stood shaking under the power of its voice.

"You will not beat us, for you lack heart and without it you cannot hope to defeat us." Stiles yelled.

The Kantheon gave an evil smirk before raising a hand towards them.

"NOW!" Scott yelled.

Lydia stepped forward from the rest of the pack protected by a magical force field that Danny was holding up.

"Your name is Alvalon Vichino Dwemare, and you will remember your humanity!" Lydia screamed at the Kantheon putting all the magic inside of her into the words.

The Kantheon was bound where it stood with its name, however it would not last long.

Scott, Derek and Jackson stood by Stiles.

"It is time" Danny said.

Scott, Jackson and Derek joined hands.

"Genim Stilinski, with the power of three we call forth your emotions, your heart and your love to destroy this vial creature, do you willingly give this up for the good of mankind." Derek, Jackson and Scott asked their voices and minds linked as one as they spoke together.

"I do so give to you my emotions, my heart and my love to save this world from the Kantheon!" Stiles replied.

Danny felt his power weaken as a cloud of golden smoke poured from Stiles mouth before he collapsed to the ground his eyes empty and white, the power began to head towards the Kantheon having reached half way it stopped and began to return towards Stiles.

"Now Jackson!" Derek yelled.

Jackson felt the sunlight rush through him as he raised his hands at Scott. Scott felt his body freeze, he could not move, he could do nothing. Nothing but watch the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Derek grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and turned him over so that he was facing up towards the sun.

"I'm sorry Scott it was the only way." Derek sobbed.

"What are you doing Derek?" Danny yelled.

Derek unsheathed his claws and drove his hand through Stiles chest and ripped out his heart his eyes burning bright red as he used all his magic to make it painless for Stiles. Danny screamed in pain as his magic exploded around him, his wolf fighting to bring revenge for his mate even against his own Alpha. Derek used his own power to subdue Danny and put him to rest. Stiles emotions made their way towards the Kantheon they embedded themselves deep within its twisted soul. The darkness that surrounded them began to fade and the earth began to regrow as its power was weakened, the Kantheon returning to its human state, powerless as Stiles' emotions brought back its humanity. Erica drew a dagger from the strap around her thigh and drove it into the Kantheon's heart, Alison shot an arrow through its heart tipped with Devils spirit designed to destroy a demon from within. Jackson released his hold over Scott and ran to Derek to finish the Kantheon once and for all.

"Scott, quickly we have to finish this before it's too late." Jackson said.

Scott took the two steps needed to reach Stile's deceased body before he fell to his knees.

"What have you done?" Scott pleaded with Derek.

* * *

><p><em>AN – OMG, I am so sorry to whoever still reads this, it has been so freaking long since I updated and if anyone out there in fandom universe still reads this I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I really don't have an explanation as to why it took so long to get this chapter out other than I was having an early life crisis trying to decide what I was going to do with my life now that I have finished at Tafe. I am now studying at Southern Cross University in a Bachelor Degree of Information Technology – Majoring in Interactive Multimedia. I can't give you any promises as to when the next chapter will be out but I hope I can get it to you in a shorter period of time than it took me to get this one to you._

_So yeah, until next time. Reviews are appreciated by not essential. :-) _

_Xx Lewis_


	30. Peace at Last!

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 30: Peace at Last.**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

"What have you done?" Scott pleaded with Derek.

"Scott please we have to finish this now while the Kantheon is weakened." Derek said.

Scott turned his gaze to the Kantheon staring him straight in the eye.

"This is your fault, I'm going to ensure you never see the light of day again." Scott screamed enragement filling his voice.

Scott stood and grabbed Jackson's outstretched hand.

"Let's finish this!" Derek said.

Derek, Jackson and Scott all turned there gaze to the Kantheon, their eyes igniting a burning blood red.

"For too long have you walked this earth torturing the living, it's time for you to pay for everything you have done." Scott yelled.

The ground beneath the Kantheon cracked and broke open flaming hands reaching up and wrapping around the demon bound in its human form. A purple cloud of smoke began to rise around the demon tearing its body limb from limb destroying it once and for all, leaving nothing but the twisted and evil soul of the demon chained by the hands still holding it in place. Stiles' emotions flew over to his heartless body swirling around lost as to where to go. Derek turned his gaze on Danny who woke from his induced sleep.

"Contain Stiles emotions I need you to hold them in this realm while we finish this or Stiles will be lost forever." Derek spoke

Danny used everything he had to hold Stiles emotions with him body, Lydia joining in and using her own magic to assist. Meanwhile the Kantheon's black and twisted soul thrashed against its chains struggling to break free. The sky opened up and the Sun shone down upon burning it apart, roots grew up from the ground wrapping themselves around the demon, and then the rain began to fall leaves growing from the roots as the demons soul was trapped eternally inside the tree. Another cloud of purple smoke rose around the tree and it disappeared from where it stood.

It was finally over. The ground where the earth had broken apart healed over and the clouds in the sky vanished allowing the sun to rejuvenate the land. Scott let go of Jackson's hand and fell down beside Stiles' heartless unmoving body tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Scott!" Derek says softly placing his hand on Scott's shoulder.

Scott shrugs of Derek's hand and moves out of reach.

"Fix this!" Scott says pleading with Derek.

Derek looks down at the glowing heart in his hand, he had made sure to imbue the heart with his power as he pulled it out so as to ensure that it would survive. Derek reaches his hand out to Scott and gives him the heart.

"Only you can fix it Scott, I removed the heart, I cannot put it back, when I pulled it out I put my magic into it, Stiles soul lives within that heart only his emotions are missing, and I hold no emotion for Stiles, which is why I cannot bring him back, only you have that power." Derek says stepping back as Scott takes the heart.

Scott closes his eyes as more tears fall onto Stiles' limb body. He slowly grips the heart in a fist and pushes it through his chest and back into place. Stiles eyes flutter before opening, Stiles sits up far too quickly taking a deep breath not realising Scott still has his hand in his chest. Scott lets go of the heart as Stiles yelps in pain and pulls his hand from his chest.

"We can't hold this much longer!" Danny says indicating to Stiles emotions.

Derek looks up at the golden cloud floating above Scott's head. He slowly outstretches his hand and makes a claw shape, the cloud freezes in mid-air. Derek drags his hand in a downward motion towards Stiles' emotionless body. The cloud swirls around Scott before sweeping past him and into Stiles mouth. Stiles coughs and splutters but as he looks up his eyes have returned to their normal brown. Stiles looks up and Scott and gives him one of their tightest hugs ever.

"I thought I had lost you this time buddy!" Scott says relieved that Stiles was alive.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Stiles say with a smile before looking over at Derek. "Although I can't say I ever want to watch my heart get ripped from its chest like that ever again."

"I can't say I didn't enjoy it at the time!" Derek says with a vicious smirk although every wolf present heard the slight uptick in his heart indicating a lie.

Stiles' face dropped.

"He's lying right?" Stiles asks scared.

Nobody in the pack answers content on letting Stiles continually guess for his safety.

"Right?" Stiles looks between different members of the pack. "Guys, please tell me!"

"He was lying." Scott says before pulling Stiles in for another tight hug. "However, that doesn't mean I'm not going to punish him for not telling me about this little plan of his."

"You weren't the only one Scott, he didn't tell any of us either." Lydia said walking over to the pack.

"Why is that Derek?" Isaac asks

"The magic that I used was more evil than any of you can possibly imagine. And because I used this magic there are going to be consequences, but it truly was the only way to end this for good." Derek said.

"What sort of consequences?" Scott asked.

"Well for one I could not be the one to return Stiles heart, when I pulled it from his chest I renounced all emotion I held for him, and to return the heart you need to have your emotions with you, I couldn't do it because I had no emotions to go with it." Derek said.

"I don't get the downside Derek, now that Stiles is back can't you just let the emotion back in." Boyd asked.

"No, I can't when I relinquished them they died, my emotions literally burned to fuel the dark magic I was using." Derek states.

"Bite me!" Stiles states

"What why?" Scott asks.

"Because in Alpha has to care for his pack!" Derek adds. "It won't work Stiles your already part of my pack, Danny's wolf spirit lives within you; you are part of the pack."

"I have an idea." Scott starts. "You have feelings for me and I have emotions attached to Stiles, can't your emotion towards Stiles be your feelings for me, for instance you care about Stiles because you care about me?"

"It's a new emotion." Lydia states.

"Then I can't see it not working." Derek adds.

"Now how am I going to punish you, now that everything else is sorted?" Scott begins. "No Se…"

"You no dam well that that punishment won't last five minutes" Derek cuts him off.

"Your right, I guess I'm just glad that all this evil is over and we can finally finish planning our wedding and focus on our baby boy.

"What do you mean baby boy?" Jackson asks.

"Oops" Scott says.

"What is going on?" Derek asks.

"Erica may have told me what sex the baby was going to be with her foresight power, and I had sort of promised myself I would not ruin it for you." Scott says.

"You haven't ruined it for us at all. You just gave us something else to do over the next nine months. Now we can decorate and build the nursery." Derek said.

The pack all laughed and stood up slowly walking back inside the house and closing the door behind them.

Nobody notices Laura Hale's spirit standing above the shrub that had grown over her grave.

"Ah brother, you have your work cut out for you but do know that we are always watching over you." Laura said before vanishing slowly a big smile across her face.

* * *

><p><em>AN – Ok guys the newest chapter for you all __ short I know but nice and sweet the next chapter will be set 3 months in the future, Scott's pregnancy will be involved a very wiccan wedding and lots of pack shenanigans, well that's the plan at least :-) Anything you guys want to see in particular let me know in the reviews and I will see what I can do. Until next time._

_Lewis xx_


	31. Tying of the Knot

**Conflicting Perspectives**

**Chapter 31: Tying of the Knot**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters. Written By Lewis Hackfath._

**3 Months Later**

It had been a busy three months for the Hale pack, after they had finally rid the world of the Kantheon everything was finally peaceful. Scott, Derek and Jackson were to be wed in the morning and each was staying with their best man. Derek was at his house with his uncle Peter, Jackson was with Danny at his house and Scott was at Stiles house. The three of them could not be more excited for their wedding day.

**Scott:**

Scott and Stiles were sitting in his room playing on his Xbox; it felt like old times, it had been a long time since the two of them had spent any time together, when it was just the two of them. Scott had just passed the controller over to Stiles after he had died; he looked down at his stomach to see the small bump that had formed in the last three months. Scott smiled to himself before placing a protective hand over his stomach and gently rubbing it. Stiles looked across from the screen to see Scott rubbing his stomach; he had brought up the idea with Danny of them possibly having children after they were married, Danny seemed to like the idea but neither of them knew how to go about achieving it. Stiles paused the game and turned to back to Scott setting the controlled beside him.

"Scott?" Stiles began, not sure how to ask such an embarrassing question.

"Yeah?" Scott asked, as he looked up at Stiles a big grin on his face.

Scott could hear Stiles heart beat steadily rising.

"How did…?" Stiles began pausing to think, "How did you, you know." Stiles hinted towards Scott's stomach.

"What? How did I get pregnant?" Scott asked.

Stiles simply nodded his head in response.

"To tell you the truth Stiles, I don't actually know myself, it just sort of happened, I mean according to Derek, I was going through a heat when it did occur, but other than that I'm pretty sure, that Jackson, Derek and I made it happen with, well you know the sex." Scott said blushing towards the end of it.

"You think it was just the heat?" Stiles asked

"I, I don't really know Stiles, I think that maybe Jackson, Derek and I may have done a little magic while we were in the bedroom by accident, after all the baby does belong to all three of us so some magic had to be involved right?" Scott answered thinking about it quite heavily. "Maybe you and I can talk to Derek about it after the wedding and the honeymoon. What do you say?"

"I would like that, a lot." Stiles said smiling afterwards, "I missed this you know, just the two of us hanging out." Stiles finished.

Scott looked over at Stiles and gave a big grin.

"Same here buddy." Scott replied.

"Well, I think it's time I get you into bed, Derek would kill me again if you were tired tomorrow because we stayed up all night." Stiles said.

Scott sighed at the memory of Derek killing Stiles, he understands why it had to happen but that still doesn't ease the memory.

"Hey Scott, don't worry about it, look I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere, Derek did what was best for everyone that day, and Scott, I wouldn't go back in time to change it for the world, because if he had not of, we may not have been sitting here today. Derek did what he did to save everyone and if it saved you then it was worth it." Stiles confessed.

Scott let a tear role down his cheek before wrapping his arms around Stiles and giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks Stiles. You're the best friend anyone could ever hope for." Scott said.

"We had better get going or we are going to be late." Stiles said looking down at his watch.

"Do you think Derek what we have planned for him?" Scott asked.

"I'm sure he will love it, how can he not, it's coming from you and Jackson." Stiles said

"Your right, you ready?" Scott asked standing up.

"As I'll ever be!" Stiles said

Scott took hold of Stiles hand and a cloud of golden fog spread around them and they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson:<strong>

Jackson and Danny were sitting in the living room of the Whittemore household; Jackson's parents were away on business so it gave the two friends some privacy. Much like Scott and Stiles the two of them had spent very little time together over the past few months, Adrian, the Kantheon and then all the wedding planning really took up everyone's time.

Jackson and Danny were watching a movie, just spending the time together; they could both smell the lasagne that Danny had prepared for them and both of them knew it would not be ready for another thirty minutes. Jackson's stomach gave a loud rumbling groan he was starving. Danny gave a gentle laugh at him as Jackson gently rubbed his stomach.

"Hungry are we?" Danny asked.

"Dude it has been like forever since I've eaten anything you have cooked and your cooking skills are awesome." Jackson said smiling over at his friend.

"Thirty minutes Jacks, I have the salad in the fridge and the garlic bread ready to go in the oven in another fifteen minutes" Danny responded matching Jacksons smile.

The two of them turned back to the movie and continued to watch, fifteen minutes went by and Danny got up coming back in shortly after to see Jackson's drooling over the heavenly smell of the lasagne that was permeating though the house after Danny had opened the oven to put the garlic bread in.

Danny almost fell to the floor laughing at the sight, though he caught himself in the last second and dropping back down beside Jackson on the couch.

"You ready for the big day tomorrow?" Danny asked after his laughter died down.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Jackson stated.

"You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

"No it's just, I am nervous as to where my life will go after marriage, it feels like only yesterday that Scott, Derek and I started this relationship and now we're getting married."

"Your life won't change that much Jacks, you still have another year of School yet, you have plenty of time to decide what you're going to do with your life, and Scott and Derek will be there to help you every step of the way. You have a child on the way, and you, Derek and Scott are going to be the best parents ever." Danny smiled at Jackson.

"Thanks Dan, you always know how to make me feel better" Jackson smiled back.

The two young men continued to watch the movie until the timer could be heard buzzing from the kitchen. Jackson paused the movies and the two of them headed into the kitchen, Jackson set the table for them while Danny took the lasagne and garlic bread out of the oven and placed them on the table. He then removed the salads from the fridge and set out the serving utensils. Jackson's mouth was watering when the two of them finally sat down to eat. The two of them dug into the meal, Jackson moaning in ecstasy as he ate. He really loved Danny's cooking and what he missed most of all was the simplicity of sitting down at his dining table with his best friend, just the two of them and enjoying a nice meal where there was nothing to bother them.

After the two of them finished their dinner and had everything cleaned away Jackson took his Jacket from the coat rack and handed Danny's to him.

"You ready, Scott and Stiles are meeting us there?" Jackson asked.

"I sure am." Danny said pulling his coat on over his shoulders.

Danny took hold of Jackson's hand.

"Hold on tight" Jackson said.

A cloud of purple fog wrapped itself around them and they were gone leaving the house empty.

Jackson and Danny appeared in the centre of the graveyard they had summoned Lydia's ancestor in, Scott and Stiles appearing shortly after in the cloud of gold.

Scott ran over to Jackson and wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you." Scott said into Jackson's chest.

"We better get this underway." Danny said.

The four of them stood around the gateway and began to chant.

A cloud of white fog made its way out of the gate and manifested into the form of Laura Hale.

"Scott, Jackson I know why you have come." Laura said

"Will you help us?" Scott asked.

"Of course!" Laura smiled.

"Then let's do this." Jackson said smiling at Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek:<strong>

Derek was sitting on the sofa looking through some of the old family photo albums that they had kept in storage, there was nothing that he wanted more than for his family to be present at his wedding. He knew deep down that they would be proud of him for what he had accomplished with Scott and Jackson but the need to hear it from them was a painful thought in his mind.

"They would be proud of you, you know that right?" Peter said walking in to the living room.

Derek didn't answer verbally sort of just gave a nod.

"You miss them!" It wasn't a question simply a statement.

"Of course I do, I want them to be there tomorrow more than anything." Derek said

"At least Laura will be there." Peter added.

"You're right; at least someone could make it."

Isaac walks into the room carrying the laptop he had bought with the money he had saved working at the animal shelter with Scott over the past few months. He sits down on the couch next to Derek and opens up a window in the browser and shows it to Derek. It's a photo of his mother, father and sister the day he was born. They are all gathered around a hospital bed; Derek is cradled in his mother's arms.

"I found it the other day, you have been there to support me since my dad died and I cannot thank you enough Derek, so I found this just to say thank you." Isaac said passing the laptop to Derek

"Thank you Isaac!" Derek says passing the laptop back to Isaac before getting up.

"I think I'm going to take a walk, I need to clear my head." Derek says walking out the front door grabbing his jacket and pulling it shut behind him.

As Derek walked through the woods towards the old lake he thought back to the days before the fire, the days when he had his parents and sister around. He wanted more than anything for his entire family to be at the wedding tomorrow, he wanted to see the proud look on their faces as they saw his pack and the strength within it. Derek sat atop a large flat rock by the side of the lake, the full moon was tomorrow night, and Derek looked down at the moons reflection on the lake surface and flicked his wrist out in front of him, the surface of the water rippled and the light reflected across the lake dancing along the ripples. Derek smiled to himself as he lay back and stared up at the stars, excited for the day that lay only a few short hours into his future.

A few hours later Derek awoke to a slight breeze blowing across the lake, he looked down at his watch and decided it was time for him to get back to the house and sleep, ready for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Derek woke the next morning to the sun gently shining in through the blinds of his bedroom, he could hear the birds whistling in the trees outside and he knew that today was going to be perfect, he had dreamed of finding his mate for many years and today was going to be the day that he was united with them forever. As Derek steadily climbed out of bed and began to put on his tux he could not help but let his mind wander to what the coming years would be like, after Scott had their first child, would they have a second. Derek was broken out of his thoughts by a light knocking on the door he turned and looked over at his uncle.<p>

"The Pack is waiting downstairs, well everyone except Jackson and Scott, they are meeting us in the Valley of the Shadow." Peter said before walking over to Derek and doing up his bowtie.

"I cannot thank you enough Peter, well I best not keep my mates waiting any longer." Derek said now fully dressed.

He and Peter headed downstairs and joined the pack on the front porch. Peter closed and locked the door, making sure his keys were in his pocket first.

"Everyone ready?" Derek asked.

After an affirmative nod from everyone Derek's eyes pulsed red and they were all transported to the valley of Shadows. Since the death of the Kantheon and Stiles tear the valley had truly flourished and been brought back to life. The pack steadily made there way to the graveyard where he could see Jackson waiting by the alter with Scott's mother, Stiles father, Doctor Deaton and his entire family. Derek stopped where he was, he could not believe his eyes, sitting on the benches facing towards the altar was his family, there to witness the most important event in his life. The pack brushed past Derek and took their seats, while Peter put his hand on Derek's shoulder and together they began to walk forward. The closer Derek got to his family the more the tears in his eyes threatened to break through. As he entered the graveyard, everyone turned to look at him, his entire family sitting on the benches smiling at him. Derek broke the tears flowed down his face he ran over to them and hugged them.

"We have missed you so much Derek, and we are so proud of you, and everything you have achieved." Derek's mother said to him as she pulled back.

"I'm so proud of you son, a pack worthy of the Hale name." Derek's father complimented.

"Congratulations Brother, I am so proud of you." Laura began, "Now lets not keep Jackson and Scott waiting any longer.

Derek looked up at the altar to see Jackson smiling at him. Derek walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him.

"How did you do it?" Derek asked

"The same way we brought Lydia's ancestors back, The only person we couldn't have be here today was Stiles' mother, according to your family she has an important role in the afterlife but has promised to take the necessary amount of time off for Stiles and Danny's wedding." Jackson replied.

Derek let go of Jackson and took his place at the opposite side of the altar as the gatekeeper stood at the podium to begin the ceremony.

"Welcome, friends as we gather here to celebrate the marriage of Derek Hale to both Jackson Whittemore and Scott McCall. Devine one I ask thee to bless these three, their love and their marriage as long as they do live in love together. May they each enjoy a life filled with joy, love, stability and fertility." The gatekeeper began. Before turning to face the east. "Blessed be by the element of air, may you be blessed with communication, intellectual growth and wisdom." She then turned to the south, "Blessed be by the element of fire. May you be blessed with harmony, vitality, creativity, and passion." She then turned to face the West, "Blessed be by the element of water. May you be blessed with friendship, intuition, caring, understanding, and love." She turns to face the North, "Blessed be by the element of earth. May you be blessed with tenderness, happiness, compassion, and sensuality." Finally she turned to face the guests, "would you all please stand as we welcome the arrival of Scott McCall, barer of their child and mother of the pack."

Everyone stood and turned to face the graveyard entrance as Scott stepped through wearing a white tuxedo a long drape dragging behind him. Scott stepped up to the altar and stood between Jackson and Derek.

"In all the eons, the long slow climb of evolution has no greater culmination than the union of people in love. From the time the first amoeba fissioned into two there has been a possibility of companionship, and the possibility of loneliness. From the time nature invented sexual reproduction, love has been a quickening. In humans as self-aware beings, sexuality provided a way that love could conjoin the bodies, hearts, minds and souls of those who love. Humans have sadly turned away from nature's harmony for most of our lives. There is war, loneliness and desolation, and the soul of nature mourns. So when there are those of us who love enough to make a commitment such as this one tonight between Derek, Jackson and Scott the very stars rejoice at the rediscovery of love, joy and bounty. Love has its seasons as does the earth. In the spring of love is the discovery of each other, the pulse of the senses, the getting to know the mind and heart of the other; a blooming like the buds and flowers of springtime. In the summer of love comes the strength, the commitment to each other, the most active part of life, perhaps including the giving of life back to itself through children; the sharing of joys and sorrows, the learning to be humans who are each complete and whole but who can merge each with the other, as the trees grow green and tall in the heat of the sun. In the fall of love is the contentment of love that knows the other completely. The heart smooth's love into a steady light, glorious as the autumn leaves. In the winter of love, there is parting, and sorrow. But love remains, as do the stark and bare tree trunks in the snow, ready for the renewal of love in the spring as life and love begin anew. Now is the time of summer. Derek, Jackson and Scott have gathered before their friends to make a statement of their commitment to each other, to their love." The gatekeeper spoke these words and the crystalline forest surrounding them seemed to sing with joy and love.  
>"Do you now commit to each other to love, honor, respect each other, communicate with each other, to look to your own emotional health so that you can relate in a healthy way, and to provide a healthy home for your children when they come; to support and comfort your partners in sickness and in health, as long as love shall last?" She asked the three of them.<p>

"We do so and forever promise that from now until the day we die commit ourselves to each other to our children." Derek, Jackson and Scott each spoke together.

"Jackson and Scott, from this day forward until the end of my days when I am reunited with my family in the afterlife I will continue to love and cherish you, from the day I met you both my life changed forever, and to look back on it now I know that there is nothing in this world I would trade this life for." Derek spoke his vows looking into the eyes of his mates.

"Derek and Scott, from this day forward until the end of my days I do so solemnly promise to love and cherish you both, and when I am reunited with my family in the afterlife should I pass before you remember that I will always be looking over you, to protect you and keep you safe until you join me." Jackson spoke looking into Scott and Derek's eyes.

"Derek and Jackson, from this day forward and until the end of my days, when I am put to rest and united with my family in the after life I do so promise to love and cherish you both, to remain true to you and love you with all my heart, to protect you from the dark, to love you with my heart and always be there for you." Scott looked into Jackson and Derek's eyes as he finished his vows.

Scott, Derek and Jackson walk in a circle around the altar starting in the East and finishing in the North. The gatekeeper places four candles upon the altar.

"These three candles are yourselves. Each of you is a complete human being. Derek as you light your candle speak to us of who you are." The gatekeeper finished.

"I am Derek Hale, alpha wolf of the Hale pack, mate to both Jackson Whittemore and Scott McCall. My place is beside my mates guiding our pack towards a better future." Derek spoke before lighting his candle.

"Jackson, speak to us of who you are and light your candle." The gatekeeper said.

"I am Jackson Whittemore, alpha wolf of the Hale pack, mate to both Derek Hale and Scott McCall. My place is beside my mates guiding our pack towards a better future." Jackson spoke as he light his candle.

"Scott, speak to us of who you are and light your candle." The gatekeeper said.

"I am Scott McCall, alpha wolf of the Hale pack, mate to both Derek Hale and Jackson Whittemore. My place is beside my mates guiding our pack towards a better future." Scott spoke as he light his candle.

"Each of you will now hold your hand above the final candle clasped around each other to form a triangle." The Gatekeeper spoke.

Derek held out his hand, gripping Jacksons arm, Jackson gripped onto Scotts arm and Scott gripped onto Derek's are completing the triangle the forth candle in the center.

The gatekeeper waved her hand over their joined hands; a golden magical rope weaved its way around their hands and up their arms.

"As the rope does bind your arms together so does it bind your souls, you light the final candle together without extinguishing the first three. For in marriage you do not lose yourself; you add something new, a relationship, and the capacity to merge into one and other without losing sight of yourself. Together speak of who you are when together." The gatekeeper spoke.

"We are alphas of the Hale pack, we are mates, we are three souls as one, yet we are three individual souls, we are stronger when together we share our love with each other, we share out hearts with each other." They spoke together.

"Let us bless the rings. Circles represent eternity, and though our lives are finite, love is everlasting, the creative force that binds us together, and the force that gives new life. The blessings of the wind upon these rings and your love, that you share communication and creativity. The blessings of fire upon these rings and your love, that you share passion and the spirit. The blessings of water upon these rings and your love, that you share love and compassion. The blessings of the earth upon these rings and your love, that you share health and sexuality. We humans are born of stardust and deepest oceans, of erupting volcanoes and the bones of the earth. In celebrating love you celebrate a heritage of all these things, and of the love of all humans from the dawn of time. In making a commitment to loving each other, you share that which is best in us and give a moment of light to the world. Derek and Jackson place the ring on Scott's finger and repeat after me with this ring, I thee wed." The Gatekeeper spoke.

"With this ring I Thee wed." Derek and Jackson spoke to Scott.

Scott and Jackson place the ring on Derek's finger and repeat after me with this ring, I thee wed." The Gatekeeper spoke.

"With this ring I Thee wed." Scott and Jackson spoke to Derek.

Derek and Scott place the ring on Jackson's finger and repeat after me with this ring, I thee wed." The Gatekeeper spoke.

"With this ring I Thee wed." Derek and Scott spoke to Jackson.

"I now pronounce you married. May you each and together be blessed with health, happiness, harmony, and love. So mote it be!"

Derek, Scott and Jackson kissed each other before telling each other they loved one and other.

* * *

><p>Derek, Jackson and Scott, lay together on their bed in the Hale house, there arms wrapper around each other.<p>

"Today was the best day of my life!" Scott sighed in contentedness.

"That is defiantly something I can agree on." Jackson said as he gently rubbed Scott's belly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh Derek, I forgot, Stiles wanted me to ask how exactly I got pregnant, he wants to put forward the Idea about Danny and him having a child but he said he wants to understand how exactly it happens first." Scott asked nuzzling up beside Derek.

"As far as I know, our power mixed with the energy of the pack and you being in your mating heat was what caused it. The mating heat made you extremely horny and fertile, my guess is that had something to do with it, but then again it still isn't possible for a male to have a child so I believe that the combination of our power and the packs energy was what allowed you to fall pregnant." Derek said. "But I still cannot be one hundred percent sure."

"Hmmm, ok then." Scott said.

Jackson leaned over Scotts shoulder and looked down at his stomach as he rubbed the growing bump.

"Scott, look your finally showing, I cannot wait to meet our baby boy." Jackson said nuzzling against Scotts neck.

Derek placed his hand atop Jacksons and wrapped his other arm around both him mates as he tucked up against them both. Scott could feel Derek's hardness pressing against him.

"Derek, I would love to watch you fuck the living daylight out of Jackson." Scott said with a sly smirk

Jackson's eyes dilated at the thought, he climbed over to Derek and slowly began to work Derek's monster inside of him.

"The good thing is the whole pack is out tonight giving us the house to ourselves." Scott stated.

"Come here you! Jackson said wrestling Scott into position before gently pushing forward and into his tight hole. When Derek was finally sheathed inside Jackson and Jackson was finally inside Scott they began to work on a rhythm, Derek pushed forward, while Jackson pushed back while Scott pulled forward, they continued to pound into one an other for what seemed like hours until Jackson's cock began to swell inside of Scott locking them together, Jackson could only move an inch or two inside of Scott now as his knot began to swell. It wasn't much longer and Jackson felt his hole begin to stretch as Derek began to knot inside of him as Jackson felt Derek's knot reach full size he came full force into Scott, his muscles fluttering around Derek bringing on his orgasm. Jackson reached around and quickly tugged Scott to completion. They were all laying there still knotted together, basking in the after glow, the knotting would subside eventually but until then they were locked together.

"We should get some rest, your need all the sleep you can Scott, tomorrow we have to see Deaton and make sure everything is going ok with the baby." Derek said wrapping his arms around both his mates and pulling them close. They all fell asleep that night still joined together, just like they always would be.

* * *

><p>Danny was lying atop Stiles, kissing him deeply and passionately, grinding his denim covered hardness into Stiles. Stiles moaned as he was pushed down into his mattress. Danny reached down and unbuttoned his jeans before unbuttoning Stiles' and pulling them down, Stiles groaned at the relief he felt after being freed from the prison of his jeans. Danny chuckled before standing up and pulling his own jeans and boxers off and climbing back on top of Stiles, sliding his boxers down his legs and off, throwing them across the room and out of mind.<p>

"Wrap your legs around me." Danny said gently nudging Stiles legs.

Stiles lifted his legs to Danny's waste and locked them together behind his back, he felt Danny gently nudge at his puckered opening begging for entrance. Danny's eyes began to glow a bright purple, Stiles felt like he was lying on clouds, as Danny's magic stretched him open and lubricated him. After Danny deemed him prepared he gently slid his way into the tight heat. They both moaned in unison as Danny's cock filled Stiles tight hole.

"So tight, just for me." Danny praised as he slowly began to thrust in and out of Stiles.

Stiles could not speak he was lost in a haze of pleasure as Danny's cock assaulted that little pleasure button inside him.

Danny continued to pump his hips into Stiles until he felt that tickling sensation build in his toes and make its way up. After a few more thrusts Danny buried himself to the hilt in Stiles and let his orgasm go filling Stiles with his seed. Danny grabbed onto Stiles cock and began to jerk him off as he continued to thrust post orgasm, until Stiles came over his stomach and Danny's chest. Danny pulled out of Stiles gently before lying down beside him.

"That was amazing." Danny said.

"Amazing does not even begin to describe it." Stiles replied. "I love you"

Danny wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled his head against his chest.

"I love you too. Get some sleep."

That night the two lovers and mates slept in each other's arms in perfect harmony.

* * *

><p><em>AN – Well there you go readers, the newest chapter. I hope you all like it. Just a few quick things, I want to know what you guys want to see in the last few chapters, I already have a few things planned, but I want to know what you guys would like to read. I will be posting this on Archive of our own as well as soon as I get my invite LOL so if you want to download it as an eBook, when I get an account ill post the link to it in the authors notes __ I also want to thank everyone who has been with this story since the beginning and I hope you read any other fics that interest you that I may write in the future. Other than that, I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter done, but I hopefully wont take to long for you guys and girls. _


End file.
